Amor verdadero y amor definitivo
by Silvia Karelia
Summary: El Capítulo Final. No se lo pierdan
1. Introducción

_Aclaración: __Los personajes de la Saga de Harry Potter, y que aparecerán en este Fic, no son de mi propiedad (Ya quisiera yo!) le pertenecen a la autora J.K. Rowling__. Y bueno aclarando esto creo que podemos empezar._

_**"amor verdadero y **__**amor definitivo**__**"**_

_**Introducción**_

Era el segundo Julio desde que la batalla había terminado, los caídos en ella ya habían sido honrados como lo merecían. Ya todos habían aceptado su destino, y se habían resignado a las pérdidas, ya que tenían el consuelo que su muerte no fue una causa perdida.

Harry, Ron y Hermione no eran la excepción, ellos ya se habían sobrepuesto a la muerte de sus amigos, y habían aceptado la responsabilidad que su muerte les había traído. Ellos ya habían terminado de cursar el séptimo año en Hogwarts, el último y el primer año tranquilo que vivieron en su escuela. Ahora estaban listos para pasar a la siguiente etapa de su vida, pensando en lo que les gustaría trabajar.

Harry siempre lo había sabido, quería ser Auror, sabía que era un trabajo pesado, con riesgos, y debía tener mucha valentía para ello, pero después de la batalla con Voldemort, nada podía ser peor. Sin embargo antes de empezar a trabajar, tenía que tomar un curso de dos años en el Ministerio de Magia, pero a Harry no le causaba ninguna molestia, ya que todas sus clases serían practicas.

Hermione quería trabajar en algo donde pudiera ayudar a la gente, e incluso a las criaturas mágicas, y con todo lo que había pasado con Harry y Ron en su aventura contra Voldemort, decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era convertirse en Medi-maga, ella también tenía que tomar un curso, con una duración de tres años, ya que era una carrera muy demandante, además de mucha responsabilidad, pero a ella le encantaba la idea de seguir estudiando, y sus amigos sabían que sería la mejor.

Ron por su parte nunca se había puesto a pensar con detenimiento lo que quería ser, estaba seguro que no quería tomar una carrera con muchas complicaciones como Harry o Hermione, no quería volver a estudiar, y la valentía tampoco era su fuerte. Había visto varias opciones, hasta trabajar en la tienda de productos Weasley, pero nada realmente lo convencía. Sin embargo él tenía un sueño, un sueño que había esperado cumplir desde pequeño; él sabía que no era un sueño muy tangible, pero mientras más le daba vueltas al asunto, más se convencía que debería luchar por lo único que realmente quería.

Ginny por su parte, siempre quiso trabajar en el diario el Profeta, por lo que esa mañana iría a buscar trabajo.

-¿Ya estás lista hija?- le preguntó su madre al oírla bajar de las escaleras

-Ya mami¿te parece presentable?- le preguntó la pelirroja mostrándose ante su madre. Ella tenía puesta una falda corta azul presentable, que dejaba al descubierto sus lindas y bien formadas piernas, en combinación con una blusa blanca y un saco azul

-Me parece perfecto, te ves preciosa- dijo su madre dándole un beso en la cabeza

-Lo vez Ginny, te lo dije- dijo Hermione bajando del cuarto de Ginny

-¿Por qué pusiste tantos lugares?- le pregunto la pelirroja a su madre observando la mesa

-Bueno estos son para Ron, Hermione…- decía mientras señalaba cada uno de los lugares -… tu Papá, Percy, tu, Harry y el mío, no son demasiados- Ginny hizo una mueca al escuchar el nombre de Harry, sabía que escenas como esta, en las que él estaba en su casa, nunca las iba poder evitar, porque siempre había sido como un miembro de la familia, pero le gustaría no tener que enfrentarlas

-Sé lo que estás pensando- le dijo Hermione discretamente al iodo mientras Molly regresaba a la cocina –Pero creo que deberías de darle otra oportunidad-

-Sabes que las cosas no son tan fáciles, él no pudo confiar en mi, yo pude haber estado a su lado cuando peleó contra Quien-tu-sabes, pero prefirió apartarme, prefirió hacerme a un lado antes que aceptar que le ayudara- dijo tomando su lugar en la mesa y sirviéndose un poco de jugo

-Lo hizo para protegerte, porque eres importante para él, porque sabía que si Voldemort se enteraba de lo que sentía por ti, trataría de matarte, y el quiso evitar eso-

-¿Y por qué no los protegió a ustedes también¿Por qué tu si pudiste estar a su lado?- reclamo Ginny subiendo un poco su tono de voz

-El no quería que nosotros estuviéramos con él, nosotros insistimos…-

-No Hermione- interrumpió Ginny -si él no confía en mi no le veo caso a estar juntos-

-Buenos días- dijo Ron llegando al comedor, despeinó un poco a Ginny al pasar a su lado y besó en la mejilla a Hermione. Aunque ya llevaba más de un año de relación con Hermione, aun le daba un poco de pena demostrar su cariño ante los demás, en especial frente a su familia. -¿Por qué tan formal¿Qué celebramos?- preguntó a Ginny

-Nada- dijo Ginny un poco molesta arreglando su cabello –Hoy iré al diario el profeta a buscar trabajo, y creo que tú deberías hacer lo mismo-

-Tu cállate, enana- le dijo Ron arrojando un pedazo de pan a la cara de su hermana menor

-Ginny tiene razón Ron, creo que ya deberías tomar una decisión- le decía algo preocupada Hermione

-Ya lo hice- le dijo tomándola de la mano por debajo de la mesa para que nadie pudiera notarlo –Mañana iré a una entrevista que conseguí-

-¡¿De verdad?!- preguntó Hermione entusiasmada -¿Dónde?-

-Ya lo sabrás…- Cuando Hermione estuvo a punto de preguntar nuevamente acerca de la entrevista de Ron, llegó Harry, y saliendo de la Chimenea saludo a todos, especialmente a Ginny

-¿Irás a buscar trabajo al diario el profeta?- le preguntó sentándose a su lado

-Si- respondió fríamente

-Sabes debo de ir a visitar a alguien en las instalaciones del profeta, creo que podríamos ir juntos…-

-Harry, que bueno que ya estés aquí- lo saludó la señora Weasley

-Gracias por invitarme de nuevo, la verdad es que en Grimmauld Place me siento muy solo, a pesar de que Kreacher me acompaña-

-No te preocupes Harry, sabes que eres bienvenido aquí siempre- le dijo cariñosamente la señora Weasley

-¿Y cómo está Ted?-preguntó Harry mirando a las habitaciones de arriba

-Dormido, sabes que no se despierta hasta el medio día- dijo la señora Weasley terminando de servir el desayuno, mientras los demás bajaban a desayunar

-Nunca me cansaré en agradecerle que lo tenga aquí, que lo cuide, sé que es mi responsabilidad…-

-Nada de eso Harry, cuando acabes tus estudios y tengas un trabajo formal podrás hacerte cargo de él, lo mejor para ambos ahora es que yo lo cuidé, además adoro a ese pequeño- dijo Molly sonriendo.

-¡Por favor Ron! Dime dónde conseguiste esa entrevista de trabajo- le insistía Hermione y todos voltearon a verla

-¡Ronnie!- gritó la señora Weasley haciendo que todos dejaran de comer y voltearan a verla -¿Ya conseguiste una entrevista de trabajo?-

-Si, ya la consiguió pero no ha querido decirme dónde- apuntó Hermione

-¡No, no lo haré!- se negó Ron y siguió comiendo

-Ahora debes decirnos- le dijo la señora Weasley quitándole la comida con un movimiento rápido de varita

-¡Injusto!- chilló Ron

-Vamos hijo, dinos…-

-Está bien- gruñó Ron –Conseguí una entrevista en el equipo de Quidich de Inglaterra-

-Pero Ron…- dijo Hermione cautelosamente

-¡¿Qué pasa contigo Ronald Weasley?!- gritó su madre una vez más –Eso no es un verdadero trabajo, deberías enfocarte en otra cosa¡algo real!-

-Es muy real mamá, no sabes el trabajo que me costó conseguir esa entrevista y…-

-No me importa Ronald, deberías tener en cuenta que con tus estudios terminados puedes encontrar un verdadero trabajo…-

-¡No mamá!- replicó Ron levantándose de su asiento –Eso es lo que yo quiero hacer, es mi sueño, es lo que siempre quise hacer, y nada me impedirá hacerlo…-

-Ron creo que tu mamá tiene razón- dijo suavemente Hermione tomándole de la mano

-¿Eso crees tu?- dijo soltándose bruscamente –Pues yo creo que no tengo nada que hacer en esta casa, si no me apoyan en mis decisiones será mejor que no viva más aquí- dijo desapareciéndose sin que nadie pudiera detenerlo.

CONTINUARÁ…

Espero que les haya gustado el inicio de este nuevo Fic, la verdad tengo mucho tiempo sin escribir y debo confesar que tengo bastante miedo de la aceptación de este, estoy muy nerviosa! Y solo para aclarar, el fic sucede como año y medio después de que acaba la batalla con Voldemort, en el séptimo libro.

Y que onda con Ginny eh? La verdad yo no despreciaría para nada a Harry, que le pasa! Pero ya verán en el primer capítulo que a pesar de todo no puede estar tan alejada de él.

Bueno y Ron como siempre con sus arrebatos, pero por ellos tendrá problemas con todos, en especial con su mamá, pero qué madre no actuaría así? Sin embargo habrá alguien que estará con él en todo momento.

Espero recibir muchos Reviews comentándome que les ha parecido esta pequeña introducción, diciéndome si les va gustando o no, por lo pronto les dejo un pequeño avance del siguiente cáp.

-Harry y Ginny se van a celebrar de una manera muy particular que Ginny haya entrado a trabajar al profeta

-Ron encuentra un nuevo lugar en dónde vivir, y donde podrá tener más privacidad con Hermione.

De verdad espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña introducción, y que les guste lo demás del Fic!

Love ya α Kare!


	2. Decisiones Arrebatadas

_Aclaración: Los personajes de la Saga de Harry Potter, y que aparecerán en este __Fic__, no son de mi propiedad (Ya quisiera yo__) le pertenecen a la autora J.K. __Rowling__. Y bueno aclarando esto creo que podemos empezar._

_**"amor verdadero y amor definitivo"**_

_**Capítulo 1:**____**Decisiones Arrebatadas**_

Después de que el desayuno se arruinó a causa del enojo de Molly con Ron, Ginny y Harry decidieron irse cuanto antes al Diario el Profeta, así que cuando Molly se hubo descuidado se metieron a la chimenea y viajaron por red Flu.

-Aquí te espero- le dijo Harry a Ginny cruzándose de brazos y parándose junto a la chimenea mientras ella empezaba a caminar

-¿No tenías cosas que hacer?- preguntó molesta deteniéndose y girándose hacia Harry

-¿Yo?… si pero no tardaré, así que te veré aquí- dijo haciendo un ademán de irse

-Como quieras- dijo ella sin darle mucha importancia y se fue. Harry realmente no tenía que ir al Diario el Profeta, pero quería acompañar a Ginny, y no se le ocurrió un mejor pretexto, así que nuevamente se recargó junto a la chimenea.

-¡No puedo creer que Ron actué de esa manera!- gritaba aun la señora Weasley recogiendo ya la mesa

-Tranquilízate Mamá- le calmaba George siguiéndola a cada paso que daba –Nuestro hermanito ya está en edad de pensar por si mismo, además no creo que sea tan malo…-

-¡¿No lo crees?!- interrumpió furiosa Molly dejando los platos que iba cargando en la mesa –Arruinará su vida, después de unos años lo despedirán, sabes que para todas esas cosas siempre se requiere de gente joven, y cuando pase el tiempo ¿Ron que hará?-

-Lo sé mamá, pero seguro Ron ya ha pensado en todo eso- George tomó su varita y envió a los platos al fregadero- tu crees que Ron es tan tonto para no saberlo, si ya tomó una decisión así es porque ya lo ha pensado bastante- En ese momento se oyó un ruido que asustó a todos, pero nadie supo de dónde provenía, así que George continuó –Creo que debes darle una oportunidad a Ron- Molly no dijo nada más y fue hacia la cocina. Todos sabían que lo que había dicho George la había hecho cambiar un poco de parecer.

Después de un buen rato de estar esperando, Harry vio que a lo lejos Ginny se abría paso entre la gente, con cada paso que daba se percataba de lo mucho que la quería, de lo mucho que deseaba estar con ella, y de lo hermosa que era, y más aun con esa maravillosa sonrisa que ella le ofrecía, se veía bastante feliz.

-¡Desde mañana empiezo a trabajar!- dijo saltando a sus brazos y abrazándolo

-Te lo mereces- le dijo él al oído correspondiendo al abrazo –sabía que lo lograrías- al tenerla tan cerca, oler su cabello y sentirla entre sus brazos, no pudo contener el impulso de besarla, empezó a separarla solo un poco de si y cerró los ojos, pera que sus labios buscaran los de ella, ella notó sus intenciones, pero no opuso resistencia, cuando terminaron de besarse, él la tomó de la mano y se desapareció junto con ella.

Al escuchar que alguien trataba de entrar a su habitación, se escondió rápidamente tras la puerta

-Descuida hermanito, soy yo- le dijo George entrando y haciendo que Ron saliera de su escondite

-¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí?- pregunto Ron terminando de empacar sus cosas

-Eres muy obvio hermanito, jamás te irías sin tus cosas, además aquel ruido que hiciste…- dijo George sentándose en la cama de Ron

-Fue un accidente…- se disculpó -¿los demás lo notaron?- pregunto preocupado

-La verdad si, pero nadie le prestó mucha importancia- se encogió de hombros

-Por cierto… gracias por defenderme…- Ron lo vio por primera vez a los ojos desde que había entrado a su habitación

-No te preocupes hermanito que para eso me tienes, pero ¿nos escuchaste?-

-No es muy difícil escuchar los gritos de mamá- Ron siguió empacando -además las orejas extensibles que compre la semana pasada me sirvieron de algo- dijo mostrándolas y metiéndolas en su equipaje

-Bueno creo que mamá ha cedido un poco… ¿aun así piensas irte?- dijo George tratando de convencerlo

-Si, la verdad quiero independizarme un poco, y como no cederé ante los reproches de mamá creo que es lo mejor-

-¿Pero a dónde piensas ir?- pregunto un poco preocupado

Ya estando en su habitación, Harry no podía dejar de besar a Ginny, no sabía si había hecho bien al llevarla a Grimmauld Place, tal vez eso empeoraría las cosas, así que se detuvo un momento buscando la mirada de Ginny, pero se disiparon sus dudas cuando sintió que ella desabrochó su camisa, así que continuó quitándole el saco y empezando a besar su cuello. Cuando se quitó la camisa tomó de los bolsos de sus pantalones su varita y hechizó la puerta para asegurarla y que no dejara entrar a nadie, mientras Ginny seguía besándolo, entonces soltó su varita y tomó a Ginny acercándola más a su cuerpo.

Hermione caminaba por la calle sumida totalmente en sus pensamientos, recordando todo lo que había sucedido esa mañana, por un lado, se ponía furiosa al pensar en la inmadurez de Ron, en todo lo que había dicho, y en la manera tan infantil de reaccionar ante el enojo de su madre; pero por otro lado, pensaba en todo lo que había dicho George, y en que tal vez tenía razón, tal vez debería de confiar en Ron, pero la decisión de irse de casa la hacía pensar nuevamente en su inmadurez¿cómo confiar en él cuando hace ese tipo de cosas?

-¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó Harry a Ginny, cuando ella se enredaba la sabana para levantarse de la cama

-A casa, creo que mi mamá debe estar preocupada- respondió fríamente mientras entraba al baño a cambiarse

-¡¿Por qué demonios siempre me haces lo mismo?!- preguntó Harry furioso levantándose de la cama y vistiéndose -¡¿Por qué siempre después de estar conmigo sales huyendo¡No entiendo tu juego Ginny!-

-¡¿Mi juego?!- preguntó furiosa desde el baño– ¡No estaríamos separados de no ser por que tú terminaste conmigo!-

-¡Te lo he dicho muchas veces!- dijo Harry ya harto -¡Lo hice para protegerte!-

-¡Pues gracias por tomarte la molestia!- dijo Ginny sarcásticamente saliendo del baño ya con su falda y su blusa puesta, pero aun un poco despeinada y con el saco en sus manos

-¡Lo hice porque te amo¿No lo entiendes¡Te Amo Ginny, Te amo!- dijo tomándola de la cintura e intentando besarla, ella no oponía ya mucha resistencia, las palabras de Harry la habían dejado sin excusas

-¡Harry!- El grito los hizo separarse inmediatamente – ¿Harry estás bien?- Preguntó Ron desde la sala. Mientras Harry buscaba su varita para abrir la puerta, Ginny despareció sin decirle nada. Harry encontró su varita y volteó a ver a Ginny justo para ver cómo ella desaparecía, dio un gran suspiró y bajó para recibir a Ron

-¿Estás bien¿Por qué gritabas?- preguntó Ron al verlo bajar de su cuarto

-Si yo… hablaba solo- Mintió Harry ¿Cómo comentarle que había dormido con su hermana menor y después había peleado con ella de nuevo?

-Creo que la soledad te ha hecho mal- dijo Ron viéndolo de manera extraña –Creo que tendré que pensar mejor si quiero vivir contigo…-

-¿De verdad¡Sería genial Ron!- dijo Harry mientras golpeaba a Ron por la espalda sin mucha fuerza

-Bueno si tú no estás en contra en que asista a mi entrevista…- dijo bajando al suelo su pesado equipaje y acomodándolo a un lado de la sala

-La verdad me parece un poco raro, pero es algo que siempre has querido, y si tú estás seguro… tienes todo mi apoyo- dijo Harry

-Gracias Harry¿Por qué estás tan despeinado?- le preguntó Ron notando la cabellera de su amigo

-Yo… tuve que salir un momento y el viento debió despeinarme- dijo no muy convincentemente mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello

-¿Habrá algo de comer? Mamá no me dejó terminar mi desayuno- cambió Ron el tema no muy convencido

-No lo sé, tal vez Kreacher pueda hacer algo…- dije encaminándose a la cocina seguido por Ron

De pronto alguien se había aparecido en su pequeño departamento, ella lo había adquirido recientemente con ayuda de sus padres, aunque los quería mucho y le gustaba vivir con ellos, le era muy complicado estar yendo y viniendo del mundo mágico al mundo muggle, así que sus padres y ella habían tomado la decisión de comprar aquel departamento.

-¡Hermione!- chilló Ginny corriendo a abrazar a su amiga

-¿Qué sucedió Ginny¿No conseguiste el trabajo?- preguntó Hermione correspondiendo el abrazo

-No, no es eso…- dijo Ginny entre sollozos –Harry y yo… volvimos… a dormir juntos…-

-Pero Ginny…- dijo Hermione compasivamente acariciando el cabello de su amiga –no entiendo lo que haces… por un lado dices no querer estar con Harry, pero luego terminas durmiendo con él, y yo se que lo quieres amiga, entonces ¿por qué no le das otra oportunidad?-

-No Hermione -dijo hundiendo más su rostro entre los hombros de Hermione -aunque lo ame no puedo estar con alguien que no confía en mí…-

-Ginny no vuelvas de nuevo con esa excusa, después de lo que acaba de pasar no puedes seguir con lo mismo, ya llevas mucho tiempo así con Harry, deberías de pensar en lo que él está sintiendo, por que él te quiere, y quiere estar contigo, pero no de esta forma, en la que no sabe cuando podrá estar contigo de nuevo-

-¡Lo sé Hermione, para mí tampoco es fácil!- masculló Ginny separándose de Hermione – ¡Yo no quiero estar así! Pero lo amo y no puedo contenerme cuando me besa, cuando siento sus manos en mi cuerpo, no puedo evitar hacer el amor con él-

-¿Entonces por qué no lo perdonas? Te juro Ginny que no te entiendo-

-Porque no puedo estar con él Hermione –dijo sentándose en un sillón tratando de calmarse un poco -lo mejor será que no lo vea más-

-Sabes que eso no es posible, siempre está con tu familia, conmigo, con Ron…-

-Pues por mí casa ya no tiene pretexto para aparecerse, ahora que Ron está viviendo con él…-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- le interrumpió Hermione al escuchar el nombre de Ron

-Llegó cuando estaba a punto de irme, además era obvio que iría con Harry ¿no?-

-Tienes razón- apuntó Hermione con un poco de preocupación en su voz -pero Harry aun deberá ir a tu casa a visitar a Teddy y…- dijo Hermione volviendo al tema tratando de no dar mucha importancia a Ron

-Pero no tiene pretexto para venir aquí…- dijo Ginny recorriendo el departamento con la vista

-¿Qué significa eso Ginny?- preguntó apesadumbrada

-Que podría venir a vivir aquí sin que Harry se entere…-

-Ginny sería genial que estuviéramos juntas, pero Ron viene aquí a cada rato, y el le diría a Harry…- persuadía Hermione

-Lo convenceré… por favor Hermione,-rogó - necesito alejarme definitivamente de Harry, no soportaría volver a oír decirlo que me ama, no soportaría por mucho tiempo que me siga buscando sin poder corresponderle…-

-Te lo hemos dicho millones de veces… Deberías volver con él- dijo sentándose a su lado acariciando su cabello

-No me importa Hermione- le interrumpió Ginny levantándose para evitar a Hermione –Ya he tomado una decisión y no quiero volver a saber nada de Harry Potter-

Hermione había convencido a Ginny de no mudarse en ese momento, ya que sería duro para su madre perder a dos hijos el mismo día, así que Ginny esperaría un par de semanas para decirle a su madre que quería ir a vivir con Hermione y empezar con la mudanza. Hermione por su parte adoraba la idea de no vivir sola, pero ahora no tendría privacidad con Ron, aunque con lo enojada que estaba en ese momento no estaba segura de necesitar mucha. En ese momento decidió ir a buscar a Ron a Grimmauld Place, así que sin previo aviso se apareció en la sala, desde dónde escuchó las risas de Harry y Ron, que provenían de la cocina

-Kreacher, no sabes lo afortunado que soy… eres la mejor parte de este lugar- decía Ron entre bocados al pequeño elfo

-Es muy amable el señor Ronald- agradecía Kreacher

-Vamos Kreacher… después de preparar cosas como estas… puedes llamarme Ron- decía sin parar de comer

-Pensé que tu madre te había dejado sin desayunar, pero parece que te dejó sin comer una semana!- se burlaba Harry al otro extremo de la mesa verlo comer

-Se lo tendría bien merecido- dijo Hermione sorprendiendo a todos y haciendo que Ron se atragantara

-Será mejor que Kreacher y yo empecemos a desempacar tus cosas- se excusó Harry levantándose de su silla y salió junto con Kreacher

-No puedo creer tu manera tan infantil de actuar¡cómo te atreves a dejar a tu mamá de esa manera!- regaño Hermione acercándose a Ron

-¡No escuchaste todo lo que dijo¡Cree que aun tengo 11 años!- Ron ya había hecho a un lado la comida, a su pesar

-¡Por tu manera de actuar Ronald pareces uno!-

-¡¿Ahora tú estás de su lado?!- Preguntó Ron levantándose de su asiento

-Ron entiende, acabas de dejar tu casa por un berrinche!- dijo Hermione desesperada

-¿Te parece un berrinche¡No apoya mis decisiones¡Nunca me ha apoyado!-

-¡Eso no es cierto Ronald y lo sabes! Siempre ha estado contigo-

-No Hermione, siempre ha preferido a mis hermanos, a Percy, a Ginny… ella hubiera deseado no tenerme como hijo-

-Ron estás siendo totalmente injusto con tu madre, ella solo quiere lo mejor para ti-

-¡¿Y cómo sabe qué es lo mejor para mi?!-

-¡Porque estás cometiendo un error!-

-¿De verdad crees que estás cometiendo un error?- se exaltó aun más Ron

-Claro que si- dijo Hermione totalmente fuera de si- has pensado en lo que pasará después de diez años¿de qué vas a vivir?-

-Lo que he pensado es lo que sucederá ahora… -dijo dando un suspiro tratando de darse fuerzas a si mismo –Si no me apoyas será mejor que dejemos esta relación- dijo saliendo de la cocina dejando a Hermione atónita.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Harry entrando a la cocina cuando Ron salió

-No hablaba en serio… él no…- decía entrecortadamente

-Seguro que no…-le consoló -éstos hermanos Weasley- dijo con un suspiro –Será mejor que lo dejes pensar las cosas por un tiempo, estoy seguro que después de su entrevista se calmará, está muy estresado-

-Si, tal vez- dijo más calmada y secando las pocas lágrimas que habían logrado salir -además yo también necesito pensar en muchas cosas…-

-Hermione… ¿tú has hablado con Ginny?- Harry sabía que tal vez no era el mejor momento para preguntar, pero necesitaba saber lo que había sucedido con Ginny

-Si, ella me contó lo que sucedió, y creo Harry que lo mejor es que la dejes sola por un tiempo…-

-No permitiré que se aleje de mi lado… aunque tenga que rogarle toda la vida… no la dejaré ir- indicó determinado

CONTINUARÁ…

Bueno primer capítulo! Espero no haberlos hecho esperar mucho, la verdad a mi me gusta mucho leer fics, y no saben lo desesperada que soy, así que trato de no tardarme mucho yo cuando escribo los mios, aunque muchas veces lo hago! XP aunque trataré de no hacerlo en este fic, Prometido!

Quiero agradecer y dedicar especialmente este cáp. a mi papi, quien me ha apoyado mucho en estas semanas, además me da muchos ánimos para que siga escribiendo!

También a mi mejor amiga: Viry! Quien me apoya siempre que lo necesito, y que de verdad que me presiona para escribir Te Quiero Amiga

A Boggart Girls me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, no sabes que ánimos me das para seguir!! De verdad muchas gracias!

A Diana R. P intente seguir tu consejo, y ahora puse lo que va a tratar en el segundo cap. Y bueno espero que te haya gustado y muchas gracias por hacerme ver mis errores, tratare de no hacerlo de nuevo.

A Luadica espero que te haya gustado este segundo cap. Y me digas como va ok?

Y por supuesto, a ustedes que se han tomado la molestia de leer el fic, Gracias!

En el próximo capítulo:

-Ron recibirá una gran sorpresa el día de su entrevista que aliviará otros pesares

-Ginny se esconderá de Harry y empezará a salir con otras personas

Creo que es todo, bueno me despido pero no por mucho tiempo!

Love ya Kare!


	3. Todo Cambia

_Aclaración: Los personajes de la Saga de Harry Potter, y que aparecerán en este Fic, no son de mi propiedad (Ya quisiera yo!) le pertenecen a la autora J.K. Rowling. Y bueno aclarando esto creo que podemos empezar._

_**Capítulo 2:**__** "Todo Cambia"**_

Se había despertado bastante temprano aquél día, y no era para menos, era su primer día de trabajo y estaba muy emocionada por empezar a trabajar. Ese podría ser un día perfecto, de no ser porque no podía dejar de pensar en él; de verdad no quería hacerlo, quería olvidar todo lo que había pasado, pero le era prácticamente imposible.

Bajó a desayunar mas temprano que de costumbre, no quería encontrárselo, había tomado la decisión de no volver a verlo, y aunque le doliera como le duele, no cambiaría de parecer, porque sabía que era lo mejor para ella.

Llego temprano a la que sería desde ese día su oficina. Ahora tenía su propia columna en el diario El Profeta; podría expresarse libremente acerca de todo lo que le gustara y disgustara. Y empezaría por expresar su opinión acerca de la batalla contra Voldemort.

Por primera vez desde que tenía memoria se había levantado tan temprano voluntariamente, pero no podía dormir más, después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, estaba muy deprimido y desanimado.

Bajó a desayunar algo y vio a Harry sentado en la mesa de la cocina desayunando lo que había preparado Kreacher.

-Veo que la discusión con tu mamá te cambió mucho, mira que levantarte temprano-

-No es por eso- dijo Ron bastante triste –Estoy muy nervioso por mi entrevista, además…- dijo Ron sin poder terminar la frase, pero no era algo necesario, ya que Harry sabía lo que sucedía

-Estas mal por haber peleado con Hermione- indicó Harry completando la frase de Ron

-No es solo el haber peleado con ella, es que pensé que me comprendería, que ella si aprobaría mi actitud- Ron dio un gran suspiro y se sentó frente a Harry, sin siquiera probar bocado –Te juro que pensé las cosas detenidamente, no es un simple capricho, lo pensé mucho, pero es lo que deseo, lo que puede hacerme feliz¿me comprendes?-

-Creo que si- respondió Harry –Pero ¿ya has pensado lo que harás cuando seas más grande?-

-Si, estuve investigando y después de ello puedo trabajar como crítico de deportes, o como entrenador, hay un sinfín de cosas que podría hacer-

-Creo que es todo lo que tu mamá y Hermione necesitan escuchar de ti, estoy seguro que si se los explicas de esa manera no podrá oponerse-

-Es que no se trata de eso Harry, no tuvieron confianza en mí desde el principio, no pudieron confiar en mi criterio y…-

-Te entiendo- le interrumpió Harry- pero creo que deberías darles una oportunidad y demostrarles que se equivocan-

-No lo sé… para mi era importante que Hermione estuviera conmigo este día- lamentó Ron -¿Pero tú iras?- preguntó ilusionado

-Lo siento, pero debo ir a inscribirme al ministerio a mis cursos para Auror, además de arreglar otros asuntos pendientes…- se disculpó

-Está bien- dijo Ron aun más desanimado

Ginny no se había dado cuenta que ya todos habían llegado a ocupar sus lugares de trabajo, estaba muy entretenida en la columna que escribía para notarlo, pero sus nuevas compañeras de trabajo la hicieron regresar a la realidad

-¿eres nueva?- preguntó una chica alta y rubia un poco llenita, haciendo que Ginny volteara a verla

-Si, soy Ginny Weasley- se presentó Ginny estrechando la mano de ambas compañeras

-Somos Jaine y Kate- dijo la chica alta –Me parece recordar tu nombre de algún lado-

-No recuerdo habernos conocido- se disculpó Ginny. En el momento en que hacía memoria tratando de recordar a Jaine, llegó un mensajero con un enorme arreglo de flores flotando tras él

-Para la señorita Weasley- dijo él poniendo las flores sobre el escritorio de Ginny

-Soy yo- dijo Ginny atónita dando al mensajero una propina. Ginny no tardó ni un minuto en abrir la nota, que decía:

_Te Deseo suerte en tu primer día,_

_Recuerda lo mucho que te amo. No quiero que estemos así._

_Harry._

-Ya te recordé- dijo Jaine haciendo que Ginny quitara la vista de la nota–Eres la novia de Harry Potter, me imagino que él mandó esas flores, me encantaría tener un novio como él…-

-No, no soy la novia de Harry Potter, no las mandó él y no es un buen partido- interrumpió Ginny molesta regresando a escribir su columna

Estaba muy desanimado, hasta estaba reconsiderando ir a su entrevista, después de todo nadie lo apoyaba en ello. Se dio ánimos pensándose a si mismo como un gran jugador de Quidich¿cómo desperdiciar una oportunidad así? Se arregló y salió de Grimmauld Place antes de verse tentado a llamar a Hermione.

Solo podía recordar lo que habían dicho Hermione y su madre: "Eso no es un verdadero trabajo" "deberías tener en cuenta que con tus estudios terminados puedes encontrar un verdadero trabajo" "¡estás cometiendo un error!" "has pensado en lo que pasará después de diez años¿de qué vas a vivir?" Todas esas palabras invadían su mente; ahora más que nunca necesitaba que su familia lo apoyara, que Hermione estuviera a su lado, apoyándolo.

No podía sacar todas esas palabras de su mente cuando lo llamaron a su prueba, tendría que hacer maniobras en su escoba, entre otras cosas para demostrar ser digno de pertenecer al equipo de Quidich. –"Ser digno; ni siquiera puedo ser digno de mi novia"- pensaba tristemente, cuando vio llegar a Hermione corriendo, con una medalla de chocolate en la mano

-Es para que sepas que para mí siempre serás un campeón- dijo colocándosela en el pecho, y Ron entró al campo de Quidich. Ahora si nada podría salir mal, dio un ligero golpe y ascendió; desde ahí podía ver a Hermione en las tribunas. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba para estar preparado, solo necesitaba verla para sentirse seguro; sabía que ahora si nada podía salir mal ese día.

Ya había terminado su columna, y la había revisado ya otras tres veces. A ella le parecía perfecta, pero no sabía si su jefe opinaría lo mismo. Estaba nerviosa de mostrársela, tenía miedo a su primera crítica

-Lindas flores- le sacó de sus pensamientos un chico alto, de tez blanca, cabello y ojos café, a su parecer nada despreciable -¿Las mandó tu novio?-

-No- respondió Ginny levantándose de su lugar –Solo las mandó un amigo-

-Terminaste tu trabajo- preguntó observando la pantalla de la computadora

-Si, pero no sé que valla a opinar mi jefe- dijo Ginny temerosa

-¿Puedo?- preguntó señalando la pantalla y sentándose en la silla de Ginny. Ella solo hizo un movimiento de cabeza en aprobación. Él no tardó mucho en terminar, Ginny trató de buscar alguna expresión en su rostro, pero no la encontró

-¿Y bien?- preguntó algo desesperada

-¿Quién es tu jefe?-

-Alan Poole, pero aun no lo conozco¿crees que le guste?-

-Me gusta- dijo él dejando sorprendida a Ginny- Tienes mucho talento, pero creo que aun se puede mejorar

-Lo siento no sabía que usted- se disculpó ella

-No me hables de usted, me siento viejo…-

-Claro que no …- dijo Ginny nerviosa

-Calma, no te pongas tan nerviosa, no como- dijo divertido – ¿Te parece que te invite a comer para disipar los nervios?- dijo él levantándose del asiento y pasando junto a ella

-Si… claro- respondió sorprendida. Él solo sonrió y se dirigió a su oficina.

Ron terminó su prueba y quería reunirse con Hermione cuanto antes, pero debía esperar sus resultados. Pasaron como quince minutos, los más largos de su vida, en lo que deliberaban si era digno para pertenecer al equipo de Quidich de Inglaterra. De pronto lo mandaron llamar, sentía que las piernas le temblaban, y le costaba trabajo caminar. Pero puso todo su esfuerzo y entro en una pequeña oficina, donde estaba el entrenador del equipo esperándolo

-Pasa Ron ¿cierto?- preguntó él sentado tras su escritorio observando los papeles de Ron –Mira tengo que decirte que hiciste un gran esfuerzo, que eres bueno para esto, pero la verdad no eres el mejor- dijo el entrenador tratando de ser cordial y dándole la mano para estrecharla

-Lo siento- dijo Ron sin darle la mano –Sé que tal vez no soy el mejor, sé que me falta mucho por aprender, pero también sé que esto es lo que quiero, y que no hay nadie que ponga más empeño en esto que yo, No me daré por vencido- sentenció Ron decidido

-Señor Weasley esto no es un juego que…-

-Lo sé- interrumpió Ron –Solo quiero una oportunidad para probar que puedo ser el mejor, que me empeñaré por serlo, que no se arrepentirá si decide hacerme parte del equipo…-

-Podrá asistir a los entrenamientos, y si de verdad mejora tanto como promete, estará dentro del equipo- dijo finalmente el entrenador estrechando la mano de Ron

-Juro que no se arrepentirá- agradecía Ron

-Todavía no estás dentro amigo, tienes mucho que demostrar-

-Lo haré- aun agradecía Ron saliendo de ahí y yendo a buscar a Hermione

Estaba emocionada por la cita con su jefe, no se imaginaba que su Jefe fuese tan joven, ella lo imaginaba totalmente distinto, algo calvo, viejo, nada atractivo; pero se dio cuenta que estaba totalmente equivocada. Mientras más lo miraba desde su lugar, más se daba cuenta que era bastante atractivo. Pero cada vez que lo hacía, la imagen de Harry regresaba a su mente, no podía tenerlo alejado de ella por mucho tiempo, sobre todo cuando su mirada se posaba sobre aquellas hermosas flores que le había enviado

-Lo siento- llegó Alan sacándola de sus pensamientos –No podré acompañarte a comer, surgió algo importante- se disculpó –Pero no te escapas de que te lleve a cenar ¿de acuerdo?-

-En realidad yo…-

-Por favor- insistió –juro que no cancelaría la comida si no fuera realmente importante-

-Está bien, pero no aceptaré otra excusa- dictaminó con una sonrisa

-Bueno ahora debo correr, te veré a la salida- se despidió y ella lo siguió con la mirada

-¡Valla que eres afortunada!- expreso Jaine llegando al lugar de Ginny -¡Te invitó a cenar!-

-Creo que eso no es de tu incumbencia- se molestó Ginny

-Vamos, no lo dije para que te enojaras, solo era un comentario- se disculpó ella –Solo venía a invitarte a comer, creo que hemos empezado mal, pero déjame compensarte. Te invito a comer- Ginny no confiaba mucho en sus buenas intenciones, pero la verdad era que no tenía con quien comer, y no conocía muchos lugares por ahí, de modo que no tenía otra opción

-De acuerdo- dijo ella no muy animada y tomó sus cosas para salir. Cuando ellas salieron de las instalaciones Kate se acercó al lugar de Ginny y empezó a revisar entre sus cosas. Encontró la nota que Harry le había enviado, y cuando terminó de leerla escuchó a alguien entrar nuevamente

-¿Encontraste tú… agenda?- preguntó Jaine al ver a Kate cerca del lugar de Ginny

-Si, dijo sacándola de su bolso- estaba tirada –Pero ¿no van a ir a comer?-

-Si, regresábamos porque Ginny olvidó su cartera- dijo Jaine –Pero ahora podemos comer las tres- dijo sonriendo a Ginny

-¡¿Qué sucedió?!- preguntó Hermione al ver llegar a Ron -¿Lo conseguiste?-

-Casi, estoy a prueba- Hermione no sabía si aquello era bueno o no, así que solo atinó a abrazar a Ron –Pero conseguiré quedarme- dijo Ron determinado

-Estoy segura que lo harás- dijo Hermione besándolo suavemente en los labios –Lamento no haber confiado en ti antes, lamento no haber estado contigo cuando me necesitabas…-

-Pero estuviste- le interrumpió Ron- Estuviste aquí hoy, y es todo lo que quería, gracias a ti di lo mejor de mi, gracias por apoyarme- dijo Ron besándola

-Prometo no volver a desconfiar de ti- dijo algo triste

-Ya te dije que no hay problema- dijo divertido

-Es que… no es solo eso yo…- no sabía exactamente cómo expresarse, y por un momento guardó silencio

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Ron al ver su reacción

-Todo cambiará ahora ¿no?- dijo al borde de las lágrimas –Ahora estaremos muy ocupados para estar juntos y…-

-Eh!- interrumpió Ron –yo soy el que debería estar celoso, ahora te encontrarás rodeada de guapos medi-magos y yo…- ella colocó sus dedos sobre su boca

-Siempre voy a amarte- dijo y lo besó

-demuéstralo- dijo Ron besándola apasionadamente.

-¿Averiguaste algo?- preguntaba Jaine a Kate camino a su departamento, cuando ya había terminado la jornada de trabajo

-Pues las flores si las mandó Potter, y la vi salir con Poole-

-¡¿Lo sabía, qué tiene que pone a todos así?!- preguntó furiosa a su amiga

-No lo sé, después de todo no es tan bonita… pero no te preocupes, seguro que podrás conquistar a Potter y a Poole-

-¡Claro que si!- dijo riendo de forma extraña -¡Estás hablando conmigo!-

La velada había sido simplemente perfecta. Alan se había comportado como un perfecto caballero; le abrió la puerta de su auto al subir y bajar de él. La había llevado a cenar a un lindo restaurante, no muy íntimo, más bien impersonal, dónde hablaron un poco de todo, de trabajo, de sus expectativas, de sus relaciones… Obviamente Ginny no mencionó a Harry en ningún momento, y Alan tampoco le preguntó nada al respecto. Ahora Ginny sabía que Alan era perfecto, no había tenido muchas parejas, no era adicto al trabajo, pero era responsable. Era casi todo lo que ella podía pedir, lo único que no tenía era ser Harry.

-Ha sido una velada hermosa- agradecía Ginny cuando llegaron a la madriguera

-Para mí lo fue- dijo él acercándola a la puerta –Ha sido una de las mejores noches que he pasado en mucho tiempo-

-Gracias por traerme- cambió el tema entreabriendo la puerta, lista para entrar

-Ha sido un placer. Te veré mañana en la oficina- dijo despidiéndose dándole un beso en la mejilla, pero muy cerca de los labios

-Adiós- dijo Ginny entrando distraídamente, sin darse cuenta que alguien le estaba esperando.

Le encantaba estar de aquella manera, no se podría sentir mejor de otra manera, que estando en los brazos de Ron, recargada en su pecho, mientras él dormía. Normalmente estar en aquella posición le traía bastante calma, la relajaba por completo, pero en ese momento no era el caso; en ese momento se sentía más insegura que de costumbre, pensaba en que a partir de ese día todo iba a ser diferente, ahora ella y Ron se alejarían cada vez más, ella estaría ocupada con sus estudios de Medi-maga, mientras que Ron tendría que poner todo su esfuerzo en el equipo de Quidich; y aunque de verdad no quería pensar en ello, tenía un mal presentimiento que no la dejaba en paz.

-Veo que te divertiste bastante- dijo Harry que esperaba a Ginny tras la puerta

-¡¿Me estás espiando?!- preguntó Ginny furiosa

-¡No te espiaba, te esperaba para hablar!-

-¡¿Que buen pretexto no?!- dijo sarcásticamente

-¡Pues es verdad! Aunque creo que tu amiguito nos arruinó la noche- dijo Harry colérico -¿Quién es?-

-No te incumbe, no tienes por qué venir a mi casa a armarme una escena de celos, nosotros terminamos ¿recuerdas¡Tú terminaste conmigo!- dijo Ginny subiendo a su habitación y empezando a llorar.

CONTINUARÁ…

Bueno debo decir que tuve mucha inspiración para éste cáp. En lo particular me gustó, parece que la historia se está tornando interesante. La verdad no tenía bien definido lo del jefe de Ginny, y pues ahora voy a jugar un poquito con la parejita! Veremos que más se me ocurre!

Bueno quiero dedicar este cáp. (aunque nunca se entere que se lo dediqué!) a cierta personita innombrable (bueno mi amorcito corazón!) que me alegro toda la semana, y que me dio muchísima inspiración para este cáp.

A rosycarmen: Bueno la verdad si hay algo más por ahí, pero se irá descubriendo después. Gracias por tu comentario!

Y claro a los lectores que aunque no hayan dejado Review, se toman el tiempo de leer, Gracias!

Avances:

-Los presentimientos de Hermione empiezan a hacerse realidad, pero no de una manera que ella espera.

-Ginny seguirá saliendo con su jefe, pero descubrirá algo de él que le traerá muchas dudas.

Bueno es todo, espero que les guste y que lo disfruten tanto como yo empiezo a disfrutarlo!

Love ya α Kare!


	4. ¿Me has olvidado?

_Aclaración: Los personajes de la Saga de Harry Potter, y que aparecerán en este Fic, no son de mi propiedad (Ya quisiera yo!) le pertenecen a la autora J.K. Rowling. Y bueno aclarando esto creo que podemos empezar._

"_**amor verdadero y amor definitivo"**_

_**Capítulo 3: ¿Me has olvidado?**_

Ya había pasado una semana y Harry no la había buscado; y tal vez era mejor así, quizá Harry ya había decidido olvidarla, y deseaba que él si pudiera lograrlo, ya que ella no podía, él ocupaba la gran parte de sus pensamientos.

-Te tengo una sorpresa- llegó su jefe a su lugar con el diario el profeta en la mano -Ya publicaron tu columna acerca del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado – dijo mostrando el diario a Ginny

-Genial, pensé que iba a demorar más- dijo ella viendo el artículo

-A los editores les gustó mucho, y quieren que para la próxima semana publiques una entrevista con Harry Potter. Se enteraron que es amigo tuyo, y… bueno lo único que puedo decirte es que tienes mucha suerte, llevas una semana aquí y ya te diste a notar con los grandes. Te doy un consejo; no los defraudes- dijo él y fue hacia su oficina nuevamente. No podía creer su suerte, por un lado le estaba yendo muy bien en su trabajo, pero por el otro, no quería que su éxito estuviera ligado a él. De pronto llegó una lechuza con una carta a su oficina. Era de Hermione.

Ginny:

Acabo de ver tu columna, ¡es genial! Espero que nos podamos ver hoy para comer, quisiera hablar contigo y decirte lo mucho que me gustó en persona.

¿Paso por ti a las instalaciones del profeta? ¿Cómo a las dos está bien?

Hermione.

Ginny estaba encantada con la idea de ver a Hermione, quería contarle lo que le había pasado, pedirle un consejo, simplemente hablar con ella; así que respondió a su carta

Hermione:

Me encantaría comer contigo, quiero contarte muchas cosas. Espero que te haya gustado mi columna. Te veré aquí a las dos.

Ginny.

Ron había pasado una semana muy complicada; el entrenador lo hacía esforzarse el doble que a los demás, Ron suponía que era para probarlo; pero él no iba a arrepentirse, estaba dando todo de si, y parecía que lo estaba haciendo bastante bien porque hasta ahora no había tenido ningún problema en el quidich. Pero no podía decir lo mismo de su relación con Hermione, ella le reclamaba últimamente por no verse tanto, y se estaba convirtiendo en un obstáculo más grande que el entrenador.

-¡Ron! Estuviste genial- le decía una chica con cabellos obscuros, chinos y despeinados, un poco rellenita, y que usaba gafas; que corría por el campo hasta donde había descendido Ron –Fuiste el mejor-

-Gracias Lizbeth- agradecía él tomando la toalla que ella llevaba en las manos

-¿Ahora que harás? ¿Irás a comer?-

-Si, tenemos un pequeño descanso, así que aprovecharé para comprar algo y…-

-No tienes por qué comprar nada, te traje algo de comer. Claro si aceptas comer conmigo…-

-La verdad… me muero de hambre…- dijo aceptando la invitación de la chica

Se preparaba para salir a comer, acomodó todo en su lugar, y cuando buscaba su cartera, una gentil voz le habló

-¿Vas a comer?- preguntó su jefe

-Si, quedé de comer con una amiga- dijo sacando su cartera de un cajón

-Lo lamento, yo quería invitarte- dijo el acercándose a ella – ¿pero me aceptarás la comida del lunes?-

-Está bien- dijo ella sonriendo. Él se acercaba cada vez más a ella, y ella no ponía mucha objeción, y aunque no podía sacar a Harry de sus pensamientos, quería darse otra oportunidad

-¡Ginny, es fantástica tu…!- dijo Hermione apareciendo con el diario el profeta en sus manos, pero guardó silencio al ver la escena que se producía ahí

-Hermione, él es Alan Poole, mi jefe- dijo separándose de él

-Mucho gusto- dijo ella tendiendo la mano –Hermione Granger-

-El gusto es todo mío. Bueno señoritas no las distraigo más. Ginny quedamos en eso ¿ok?-

-Si… te veré después- dijo viéndolo marchar

-Ya vi que si tienes mucho que contarme- dijo Hermione mirándola inquisidora mente.

-Primero vallamos a algún lugar a comer- dijo entrando a la chimenea y llegando a un lindo restaurante cerca de ahí. Ella se sentó y espero a que Hermione hiciera lo mismo. Ninguna de las dos dijo nada, hasta después que tomaran su orden

-¿Y bien?- preguntó finalmente Hermione

-¿Y bien qué?- evadió Ginny

-¡Alan! ¡Tu jefe! ¿Qué sucede con él?-

-Nada, solo hemos salido algunas veces…-

-¡¿Y lo que acabo de ver en tu oficina?!-

-¡Hermione no cometo ningún delito!-

-Pero Harry…- dijo ella quedando pensativa –Ginny dime la verdad ¿tiene algo que ver con tu columna en el profeta?-

-¿Qué?- preguntó confusa

-Si, si ligamos las cosas, ¡tú no quieres regresar con Harry porque…!- dijo absuelta

-¡Ya te dije porque! ¡Él no confió en mi!-

-¿Entonces por qué escribiste…?- dijo leyendo el diario el profeta –"Muchos de nosotros hubiéramos querido ayudar, muchos hubiéramos querido estar ahí, y entonces la muerte de nuestros seres queridos, tal vez, nunca hubiera ocurrido". ¿Ginny tú…?-

-¡Es solo una columna!- dijo Ginny al borde de las lágrimas – ¡No tiene nada que ver!- Hermione sabía que tenía toda la razón, pero al ver que Ginny había reaccionado tan mal, decidió guardar silencio.

-Llegó una carta de Neville y Luna, quieren celebrar su primer aniversario de novios y harán una fiesta- dijo Hermione cambiando totalmente el tema

-¿Irás con Ron?- preguntó ella ya más calmada

-Si, es la primera vez que voy a verlo en la semana. Está sucediendo amiga- expresó Hermione exteriorizando sus temores –Apenas llevamos una semana así y casi no lo veo. De verdad trato de estar con él, pero siempre pone un pretexto-

-Ya conoces a Ron, seguramente hoy te compensará por toda la semana- dijo haciendo un giño. –Por cierto- hizo un puchero – ¡Tengo que entrevistar a Harry!- Hermione hizo una gran sonrisa, pero Ginny solo se enojó más –Los editores se enteraron que soy su amiga, y le pidieron a mi jefe que me diera esa tarea, él me dijo que es una gran oportunidad. ¡¿Por qué Hermione?! ¡¿Por qué tengo tan mala suerte?!- dijo desesperada. Hermione solo rió y dijo

-Parece que el destino quiere que estén juntos-

Harry trataba de concentrarse en su práctica de pociones. Era muy extraño, pero ahora tenía cierto gusto por ellas, tal vez era porque le recordaban un poco a Snape, no podía creer todo el odio que alguna vez le tuvo, ahora que lo piensa le parece que hubiera ocurrido en otra vida, como si hubiera pasado toda una eternidad.

Le gustaría sentir lo mismo con Ginny, pero esa parte de su vida la recuerda como si hubiera sido ayer, recuerda lo felices que se encontraban, la gran pareja que hacían. Y de verdad le gustaría volver a vivir aquello, de verdad le gustaría volver a estar con Ginny, pero al parecer ella ya había decidido estar con alguien más, y en esta semana él había tratado de mantenerse lejos, trató de apartarla un poco de sus pensamientos, pero le fue imposible, no podía evitarlo, la amaba, pero si ella no lo amaba a él, no podía hacer nada más.

Sin embargo, no podía dejar pensar que tal vez tenía una pequeña esperanza, que tal vez ella si lo ame, pero ¿Cómo saberlo?

-Señor Potter esa sustancia es demasiada- - le dijo su tutor al ver que iba a verter demasiado en el caldero –Deben de ser a lo máximo tres milímetros- le dio un pequeño vaso medidor –Debería repasar la lección-

Justamente era la respuesta que estaba buscando. Siempre que tenía problemas, o quería saber algo, iba en busca de Hermione, ¿por qué no se le había ocurrido antes? Hermione es la mejor amiga de Ginny, seguramente debe estar enterada de lo que sucede, es la única persona que lo puede ayudar.

-Al parecer eres el consentido- le dijo un compañero del equipo de quidich a Ron mientras sobrevolaban el campo –Las chicas no te quitan la vista- rió

-No lo creo- dijo observando alrededor

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Deberé estar más cerca de ti!- Realmente era cierto, y Ron lo sabía, sabía que desde que había entrado a los entrenamientos del equipo de Quidich, tenía más "amigas" de las que una vez se pudo imaginar. Muchas de ellas lo llaman, otras como Lizbeth le llevaban comida, o agua, o cualquier otra cosa que pudiera necesitar. Y aunque le encantaba esa sensación, no había ninguna chica tan linda como Hermione, o al menos así le parecía a él.

Se apareció en su apartamento esperando no importunar, y la llamó por su nombre varias veces, sin que hubiera respuesta. Después de unos minutos empezó a inspeccionar el lugar, solo para asegurarse que todo estuviera bien. Cuando iba camino a la cocina alguien más se apareció en la habitación

-Harry ¿Qué hace aquí?- le preguntó dejando sus cosas sobre la mesa

-Vine a buscarte, quiero hablar contigo- dijo sentándose en la sala y esperando que Hermione hiciera lo mismo

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?-

-No gracias. Quiero hablarte sobre Ginny-

-Lo supuse, pero pensé que ya no ibas a buscarla. No la has buscado en toda la semana.-

-Lo sé, pero la vi con un tipo, fue a dejarla a la madriguera. Y yo pensé, pienso que me ha olvidado de verdad. La verdad es que en todo este tiempo pensé que no quería regresar conmigo porque estaba enojada, pero ahora creo que es porque ella de verdad no me…-

-Harry…- suspiró Hermione –Estoy segura que ella te ama, mira, lee esto- dijo dándole el diario el profeta en la página en que estaba la columna de Ginny. Harry la leyó detenidamente, pero no encontró nada en particular, todo lo que había leído ahí lo sabía perfectamente

-¿Qué tiene?-

-No te das cuenta. Ginny escribió eso, ahí plasmó todo lo que siente y piensa acerca de la batalla contra Voldemort- dijo ella en todo de "elemental"; pero Harry simplemente no captaba la idea – Mira esta parte- dijo señalando la misma parte que le había leído a Ginny minutos antes –¿Ahora entiendes?-

Harry se quedó pensando por un momento. Hilaba todo lo que había dicho Hermione, lo que había leído y… -¡Claro! Entonces ¡por eso está tan dolida!- dijo resuelto – ¡Entonces si me ama!-

-Claro que si Harry, pero debes entender que no es algo fácil, ella debe superar esto, y siempre fue más fácil culparte a ti que intentar superarlo-

-¿Entonces qué puedo hacer?- preguntó él impaciente

-Creo que deberías insistir, no le des la razón apartándote de ella-

Hermione esperaba a Ron para ir a la fiesta, pero ya se había retrasado por media hora, y empezaba a preguntarse si el en verdad llegaría, justo en ese momento él se apareció en la sala.

-De verdad lo siento- empezó a disculparse –lo que pasa es que el entrenador me llamó y…- se calló por un momento y tomó aire –Mañana es mi prueba, si logro pasarla estaré dentro del equipo- dijo con una sonrisa. Hermione sabía lo que esto significaba para él, así que lo abrazó, tratando de darle ánimos.

-Seguro que entrarás, serás el mejor- dijo aun abrazándolo. Ron la separó un poco de si y la besó apasionadamente, después empezó a bajar a su cuello, a su pecho

-Ron vamos a llegar tarde- dijo ella tratando de detenerlo, pero él no cedía, y ella dejó de oponer resistencia.

-¡Felicidades chicos!- saludó Harry a Neville y a Luna al llegar.

-Hola Harry!- saludó Neville con gusto dándole un fraternal abrazo

-Hola Harry- saludó Luna

-Por allá hay bebidas- indicó Neville –Diviértete, ahora vamos contigo- dijo Neville y fue a abrir la puerta. Todo el lugar estaba lleno de chicos que Harry alguna vez vio en Hogwarts. Saludó a varios conocidos, y platicaba con otros tantos, hasta que una chica en particular llamó su atención. Habría estado encantado de verla en otras circunstancias, pero éste no era el caso, ya que ella iba acompañada, de un hombre, quien la tomaba de la mano como si fuera su novia

-Hola Ginevra- saludó el cortante

-Hola- saludó ella. Sin embargo Alan se adelantó

-Hola, soy Alan Poole- dijo él tendiendo la mano

-Harry Potter- Harry la tomó por cortesía, pero la quitó rápidamente. Se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos, y entonces llegaron Ron y Hermione

-Hola Ginny- saludó Hermione –Hola- saludó a Alan también. Todos, en especial Harry se sentían algo incómodos con la presencia de Alan. Y después de un rato de hacer un gran esfuerzo por conversar Alan apartó un poco a Ginny de los demás

-Debo irme preciosa-

-Si te incomodan mis amigos- se disculpó ella

-Claro que no, tus amigos son excelentes- dijo él – pero debo encargarme de mi hija el fin de semana, y debo pasar por ella. Pero te veré el lunes en la oficina, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo él besándola en la mejilla. Ella no pudo decir nada más porque quedó en shock. Una hija, Alan tenía una hija, y eso la hacía reconsiderar completamente su relación con Alan.

-Me parece un cara larga- dijo Ron cuando Alan se fue y Ginny regresó con ellos

-Ron!- le regañó Hermione. Ginny solo sonrió –Mejor vamos a bailar –dijo jalando a Ron a la pista y dejando a Ginny y Harry solos

-Ginny…- dijo Harry, pero Ginny le cortó entrando en si nuevamente

-Me gustaría saber si pudieras darme una entrevista el lunes, para el diario el Profeta…-

-Claro que si- dijo con una sonrisa. A pesar de lo que pensaba Ginny, Harry estaba muy calmado con el asunto de Alan, tal vez a él ya no le importaba ella, tal vez se dio cuenta de que no la quería. No sabía exactamente lo que pasaba en su interior, lo que si sabía es que odiaba la idea de perderlo, de saber que él ya no la quería. Sin pensarlo más lo besó para así comprobar si la había dejado de amar. No era así, lo sintió en sus labios

-Ginny…- susurró él

-No digas nada…- dijo ella cerrando sus labios con un beso –Te amo- dijo ella volviendo a besarlo

-Creo que es hora de irme- dijo Ron rompiendo el beso que se daba con Hermione

-Pero acabamos de llegar- dijo ella con un puchero

-Lo sé, pero debo descansar. La prueba de mañana…-

-Si, lo sé- dijo algo triste

-Pero tú puedes quedarte, diviértete-

-De acuerdo, pero ¿iremos a festejar mañana?-

-Claro que sí. Te veré a las tres en el restaurante que está en la esquina de tu departamento ¿De acuerdo?-

-Te estaré esperando- Ron se fue y Hermione vio a Harry y a Ginny besarse, sabía que estorbaría si iba con ellos, vio a Luna y Neville, besándose también, en donde fuese que mirara había personas besándose o con pareja. Se sentía terrible de que Ron se haya ido, sentía como si estuviera fuera de lugar sin él a su lado, así que decidió irse, a final de cuentas nadie notaría su ausencia.

Se sentía genial estando en sus brazos, era la primera vez que despertaba teniendo a Harry a su lado, lo miraba recordando la maravillosa noche que habían pasado juntos

-Bueno días- dijo ella cuando él despertó

-Hola- dijo él mirándola tiernamente y besando su frente –Iré por tu desayuno- dijo él vistiéndose y bajando a la cocina. Ella simplemente se quedó recostada.

Había tenido que faltar a su clase de instrumentos mágicos para poder ir a festejar con Ron. Había llegado puntual a la cita, pero él aun no llegaba, suponía que debía acostumbrarse a esperarlo. Esperó sin ordenar nada por media hora, pero al pasar el tiempo decidió ordenar algo, ya que se moría de hambre, seguro Ron entendería. Pero terminó su comida y Ron aun no aparecía. Al retrasarse por hora y media Hermione se preocupó, y decidió ir a buscarlo, pero en el campo de entrenamiento ya no había nadie.

CONTINUARÁ…

La verdad no quería hacer la reconciliación de Harry y Ginny tan pronto, pero no pude resistirme! La verdad ya era tiempo ¿no? Bueno en lo particular me gustó esa parte, como que me inspiré mucho! Pero no crean que ya todo se va a solucionar, todavía falta para ello.

Y Ron… bueno eso si es una duda que les dejaré para el próximo cap.

Quisiera agradecer a: Master Potter. Bueno espero que te haya gustado la reconciliación, pero como ya dije, aun no se arregla todo!

Y gracias a los que leen la historia y no dejan review.

Creo que eso es todo. Bueno los veré en el siguiente Cap. Bye

Love ya α Kare!


	5. Te necesito

Aclaración: Los personajes de la Saga de Harry Potter, y que aparecerán en este Fic, no son de mi propiedad (Ya quisiera yo!) le pertenecen a la autora J.K. Rowling. Y bueno aclarando esto creo que podemos empezar.

"amor verdadero y amor definitivo"

Capítulo 4: Te necesito

-Aquí está tu desayuno- dijo Harry llegando con la comida a la cama. Ginny, quien ya estaba medio vestida, se acomodó en la cama y besó a Harry cuando él se recostó a su lado

-Gracias amor- dijo dandole a probar un bocado. Ginny no podía creer que se había perdido de todo eso por su necedad. Aunque tristemente ahora tendría que enfrentar la realidad. Había tomado el camino de culpar a Harry, y así no sentirse ella culpable. Pero ahora era el momento de afrontar la realidad, su hermano había muerto, y ella no pudo hacer nada; y tal vez si hubiera podido estar con Harry desde el principio y en todo momento, las cosas no hubieran sucedido así.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Harry

-Necesito… pedirte una disculpa, yo… - dijo empezando a llorar

-Ginny, eso no es necesario- dijo abrazándola –No hay nada…-

-Claro que si! Lo arruiné! He fastidiado todo este tiempo -dijo escondiendo su cabeza en los brazos de Harry - pero… la muerte de Fred no fue fácil, y yo me siento culpable, ¡si hubiera regresado a la sala de los menesteres cómo me habías dicho! ¡Pude estar en ese momento con él!-

-Ginny- dijo él levantando su cabeza para que pudiera verlo –habíamos cinco ahí, estaba George, Percy, Ron, Hermione y yo; y aun así no pudimos hacer nada, ni siquiera pudimos darnos cuenta de lo que sucedió. No tienes la culpa Ginny. Además estoy seguro que él jamás te culparía, estoy seguro que estaría orgulloso de lo que te has convertido- dijo besándola suavemente. Ella lloró desahogándose totalmente, pensando en todo lo que Harry le había dicho

Ya no sabía dónde más buscarlo, estaba completamente desesperada, y no sabía qué más hacer. Al principio se encontraba furiosa de que Ron no llegara a su cita, pero al no encontrarlo, pensaba que podría haberle pasado algo, ya lo había buscado en cada lugar que se le había ocurrido que podía estar, pero no lo encontraba por ningún lado. Solo le faltaba ir a la Madriguera, pero no quería preocupar a Molly, así que lo dejó como su última opción.

Al no recordar más lugares en los que pudiera estar, decidió aparecerse en la Madriguera, en donde encontró a Molly hechizando la mesa para que se limpiara sola -Hola- saludó temerosamente

-Hola primor- saludó la señora Weasley besando a Hermione en la mejilla

-¿Está Ron aquí?- preguntó deseando con todas sus fuerzas que dijera que si

-Si amor, llegó hace un rato. No sabes lo lindo que fue, ya hemos hablado y hecho las paces, cuando él llegó…- empezó a explicar la señora Weasley. Pero Hermione estaba bastante distraída para ponerle atención. Ahora estaba muy molesta con Ron por haberla dejada plantada, y por no haberle avisado que estaba bien, ¿era tan difícil mandar una lechuza?

-Lo siento señora Weasley- se disculpó Hermione –pero debo hablar con Ron de algo muy importante-

-Claro… está en su habitación- dijo la señora Weasley extrañada. Ella jamás había visto que Hermione se comportara de aquella manera. Hermione no dijo nada más y subió a la habitación de Ron

-¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE ME HAYAS HECHO ESTO RONALD WEASLEY!- gritó furiosa Hermione al llegar a su habitación. Ron, quien estaba dormido, despertó de un salto

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó asustado

-¡Me plantaste! ¡Te esperé por horas! ¡Te estuve buscando toda la tarde porque estaba preocupada por tí! ¡Pensé que te había sucedido algo!-

-Hermione lo siento- se empezó a disculpar Ron –lo olvidé, de veras lo siento yo…-

-¡¿LO OLVIDASTE?!- preguntó furiosa- ¡olvidaste nuestra cita!- dijo a punto de llorar, no sabía muy bien si eran lágrimas de tristeza o de coraje; pero no podía estar un momento más ahí, así que desapareció de la habitación, dejando a Ron solo

Ya había pasado toda una semana y aun no sabía nada de Hermione, había intentado buscarla, pero ella simplemente no quería verlo, y no sabía que más podía hacer, le había mandado flores diariamente, cada día con un poema diferente, pero ella simplemente no había respondido.

-Señor Weasley ha estado muy distraído esta semana- le reprochaba el entrenador, cuando por poco una blodger golpea a Ron –creo que aun estoy a tiempo de arrepentirme de haberlo dejado entrar en definitiva al equipo- le gritó desde la tribuna

-¡No!- gritó Ron –De verdad lo lamento- se disculpó y volvió a jugar, esta vez olvidándose de todo, y consiguiendo parar varias anotaciones del equipo contrario en el juego de entrenamiento.

-¡Ayúdame a convencerlo!- insistía Ginny -¡Dile que no se valla!-

-Te juro que me gustaría quedarme contigo- decía Harry abrazándola- pero debo ir a Irlanda, los más importantes aurores asistirán al congreso, debo estar ahí- Ginny lo miró tristemente tratando de convencerlo, y Harry la besó –Lo siento- dijo terminando de hacer su equipaje

-Creo que Harry tiene razón, es perfecto para su carrera- intervino Hermione. Ella había accedido ir a Grimmauld Place, porque sabía que a esa hora del día Ron seguramente estaba muy ocupado para aparecerse por la que ahora era su casa. A pesar de que él y su madre había hecho las paces, Ron no quiso regresar a la Madriguera, decidió que era tiempo de independizarse

-Es cierto, además me lo debes, desde hace dos minutos que no te reprocho que aun trabajes con ese tipo- dijo mirando su reloj

-No puedo dejar mi trabajo solo porque tu y yo volvimos- le explicó nuevamente Ginny –además debes confiar en mi-

-Y lo hago- dijo Harry abrazandola nuevamente –Y tu debes confiar en mi-

-No desconfío de ti- dijo Ginny indignada –solo no quiero separarme de ti- dijo dándole un beso. Hermione se sintió fuera de lugar, y cuando estaba a punto de irse, su amiga le llamó –Lo siento, debes sentirte fatal- se disculpó Ginny

-Vamos, no vas a romper con Harry solo porque me enojé con Ron- le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, pero Ginny sabía que estaba bastante triste

-¡No le des ideas!- dijo Harry divertido, y Ginny lo golpeó con el codo

-Deberías hablar con Ron, sé que es un estúpido, y que no merece nada, pero creo que es lo mejor- Hermione iba a replicarle, pero justo en eso llegó una lechuza, que se paró en la ventana ululando fuertemente

-Es de mi madre- dijo Ginny y tomó la carta. La lechuza se fue y Ginny leyó la carta. No dijo nada por unos momentos, pero por el semblante que tenía, Harry y Hermione sabían que algo malo sucedia

-¿Qué pasa amor?- preguntó Harry

-Mi papá- dijo casi sin voz –está en San Mungo…-

Había intentado comunicarse con él desde hace horas, pero simplemente las lechuzas que mandaba, eran regresadas sin respuesta alguna.

-Que bueno que llegaste primor- dijo a su hija abrazándola fuertemente, cuando ella llegó a San Mungo

-¿¡Qué sucedió con papá!?- preguntó Ginny asustada

-En realidad no estoy muy segura, estaba experimentando con uno de esos objetos muggles, y de pronto se produjo un gran ruido, y empezó a sangrar...-

-¿Qué objeto era?- preguntó Harry -¿recuerda su nombre?-

-Era un… una…- balbuceó Molly haciendo memoria –Una Postola- dijo absuelta

-¿Una pistola?- preguntó Harry confundido

-¡Eso!-

-¿Es grave Harry?- preguntó Ginny aterrada. Harry volteó a ver a Hermione, pidiendo ayuda, pero ella no sabia qué hacer, sabía que el asunto podía ser grave

-Puede serlo- dijo Hermione lo más calmada que pudo

-¡¿Por qué?!- Ginny empezaba a desesperarse

-Todo depende de dónde haya recibido el impacto- Respondió Harry, Ginny no entendía ni una palabra de lo que hablaban, pero sus dudas estaban a punto de resolverse, el medi-mago se acercaba a ellos

-¿Cómo está mi esposo?- preguntó Molly cuando el medi-mago estubo lo suficientemente cerca

-Está bien, la bala no golpeó ningun organo importante, solo rompió un hueso, pero en un par de horas más podrán llevarlo a casa- Las caras de alivio de los Weasley no se hicieron esperar

-¿Dónde está Ron?- preguntó Hermione al notar su ausencia

-He estado tratando de enviarle lechuzas, pero no las recibe- respondió Molly

-Debo irme- dijo Harry –Sino me voy ahora llegaré tarde- dijo Harry separandose de Ginny

-¿Te irás?- preguntó Ginny algo molesta

-Pues tu papá ya está bien, y esto es importante- dijo Harry

-¿Pero y si le pasa algo a papá, si tiene alguna reacción secundaria, si…-

-Tranquila, no le pasará nada… ya todo está bien- Ginny no dijo nada más, y dejó que Harry se marchara, pero no estaba muy conforme

-No puedo creer que se haya marchado!- masculló Ginny a Hermione

-Tranquilízate, Harry tiene razón, tu papá estará bien, y sabes que su congreso es importante para su carrera; además estuvo contigo en los momentos más críticos, en cambio Ron…- Ginny dejó que Hermione descargara todo su coraje contra Ron, pero no puso atención a ninguna de sus palabras, tenía miedo de que algo más le pasara a su padre.

-Debo reportarme a la oficina- dijo después de un tiempo viendo su reloj –Solo avisaré que estoy aquí, y que no iré el día de mañana-

-No es necesario hija…- dijo Molly

-Quiero hacerlo mami; regresaré antes de que papá salga. Antes de que Ginny desapareciera, Ron había aparecido

-¿Qué sucedió!- preguntó Ron a su madre asustado

-Tranquilo Ron, ya todo está bajo control…- mientras su madre le explicaba lo que había sucedido Hermione no podía evitar mirarlo, entre despectivamente y cariñosamente

-De verdad lo siento- se disculpó Ron nuevamente con Hermione sentándose a su lado

-No creo que se lugar…-

-Es la primera vez que puedo verte desde hace una semana! Creo que si es el momento- dijo Ron algo molesto

-Pues tú fuiste el que faltaste a nuestra cita! Me pides que te apoye, que esté contigo, y cuando quiero estarlo, tú no me dejas!-

-De verdad lo lamento Hermione, te juro que no volverá a ocurrir-

-Claro que no- dijo Hermione enojada y se fue a sentar al otro lado de la habitación

-Lo siento yo- empezaba a disculparse Ginny con Alan –Estube en San Mungo…-

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupado -¿Te sucedió algo?-

-No, a mi no, pero mi padre estaba experimentando con un objeto muggle…-

-¿Y él está bien?- interrumpió

-El medi-mago nos dijo que estaba bien, y que lo darían de alta en un par de horas, pero la verdad yo estoy muy preocupada por lo que pueda pasarle… tengo miedo de lo que…- dijo Ginny a punto de llorar, y solo sintió que Alan la abrazó

-Tomate los días que sean necesarios, trabaja en tu columna en casa, y después puedes enviármela por lechuza, no habrá ningún problema- dijo él aun consolándola

-Gracias- dijo ella más tranquila y apartándose –Gracias por apoyarme… y por entenderme-

-Hermione por favor- insistía Ron nuevamente

-No Ronald, ni siquiera estuviste aquí cuando tu padre te necesitaba…-

-No es mi culpa! No se pueden recibir lechuzas en el campo de entrenamiento-

-Nunca es tu culpa verdad Ron?- Ron estaba harto de eso, estaba harto de pedir disculpas, esta harto de que Hermione estubiera enojada con él; así que tomó su mano y despareció a su departamento

-Ronald!- gritó Hermione cuando ya estaban en su departamento

-Ahora señorita la he raptado- dijo Ron divertido –Y debe hacer todo lo que yo diga-

-Ron, no estoy jugando- dijo cuando él iba a besarla

-Yo tampoco- dijo besandola forzosamente; ella oponía resistencia al principio, pero después simplemente se dejó llevar

CONTINUARÁ…

¿Qué les pareció? Bueno por mi parte les puedo decir que a partir de ahora esto se va a poner muy interesante. Y la verdad estoy muy orgulloza de mi misma, porque escribí todo el capítulo como en dos horas! Ahora si me apuré

Lamento el retraso, pero lo que sucede es que mi papá está de vacaciones, y he estado de pata de perro con él (aclaración: pata de perro quiere decir que he estado saliendo a muchos lados, por así decirlo) y pues no he tenido mucho tiempo de escribir, pero hoy que me abandonó, aproveche y pues creo que estuvo bien no?

Bueno el próx. Cáp no tardará tanto, porque sus vacaciones terminan el viernes, y pues ya tendré el cáp. La prox. Sem. Prometido!

Avances

-Harry se encuentra con algo en Irlanda, que pondrá su relación con Ginny en peligro

-Ginny empieza a platicar mucho con su jefe de sus problemas, y empieza a acercarse a él.

-Hermione perdona a Ron, pero éste la sigue decepcionando

Agradecimientos:

A ETHY Me da gusto que te haya gustado, y espero que también te guste este càp!

A Master Potter: Pues la verdad si tengo planeado algo con ellos dos, creo que se empezó a ver en este cáp. Y ahora que Harry no está…

Carri Potter: Agradezco mucho que hayas dejado un review, pero no te entendí! Lo siento

A mi amiga: Viry: en realidad es una disculpa por avandonarte tanto, pero bueno ya viste que mi papi estuvo conmigo. Pero no te libras de que te hable por tel eh? Te quiero mucho!

Y por supuesto a los que leen mi fic pero no dejan Review, gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer mis ocurrencias!

Bueno creo que es todo, y yo no paro de escribir! Me despido, porque si no hago esto más largo

Love ya α Kare!


	6. El viaje a Irlanda

_Aclaración: Los personajes de la Saga de Harry Potter, y que aparecerán en este Fic, no son de mi propiedad (Ya quisiera yo!) le pertenecen a la autora J.K. Rowling. Y bueno aclarando esto creo que podemos empezar._

"_**amor verdadero y amor definitivo"**_

_**Capítulo 5: El viaje a Irlanda**_

Estaba muy enojada con él al principio, pero al estar tan cerca de él, al sentir sus labios unidos a los suyos no pudo evitar corresponder a sus besos, a sus caricias. Ella había dado todo de si, se había entregado completamente a él; pero él no lo había hecho, parecía más preocupado por otras cosas que por estar con ella

-¿Qué sucede contigo Ron?- preguntó Hermione algo preocupada –Estuviste tan desconcentrado… Ron ¿sucede algo?-

-No sucede nada Hermione- dijo Ron algo molesto –Solo estoy algo cansado-

-Está bien… pero quiero que sepas que soy tu pareja, te apoyaré en todo momento y… siempre estaré contigo- Ron no sabía que decir, por un lado se sentía mal por tratar a Hermione de aquella manera, pero no sabía cómo controlar aquella situación.

-Estoy bien, de verdad, no debiste quedarte en casa a cuidarme, tu mamá está aquí- le decía su papá recostado sobre su cama, aunque solo porque Molly y Ginny se lo habían exigido –Además me siento perfecto, mira –decía moviendo su brazo incesantemente

-¡No hagas eso!- expresó Ginny nerviosa

-De verdad ya estoy bien…- paró acariciando a su hija –y quiero que mañana regreses al trabajo-

-Por eso no debe preocuparse- dijo Alan entrando a la habitación acompañado por Molly y por Ted, que estaba en los brazos de ella, en su siesta de medio día.

-Él es Alan- dijo Ginny presentándolo ante sus padres –Es mi jefe-

-Gracias por dejar que Ginny se quedara a cuidarme- Agradeció Artur, haciéndole señales a Molly para que le diera a Ted

-No, lo despertarás- dijo silenciosamente –Lo llevaré a su cuarto- dijo saliendo de su habitación

–No tiene que agradecerme, Ginny quería estar con usted- dijo Alan cuando Molly se hubo ido

-Pero en verdad me siento bien, además el medi-mago dijo que podía seguir con mi vida normal…-

-Pero si Ginny se siente más segura estando a su lado no le quitaré ese gusto- interrumpió sonriendo a Ginny, y ella se sonrojó

-Gracias- dijo ella. Se observaron por un momento; él observaba lo guapa que era Ginny y ella no podía negar que él era bastante atractivo, notó que él llevaba unas flores en la mano derecha

-Las traje para ti…- dijo Alan al ver que Ginny observaba las flores –Esperaba que te sintieras mejor-

-Gracias-

-¿Por qué no las llevas a la sala?- dijo su padre

-Pero…- dijo observándolo sobre la cama detenidamente

-Ginny, por favor, solo vas a alejarte unos centímetros-

-Está bien- dijo saliendo de la habitación con Alan tras ella. Cuando llegó a la sala hizo flotar un jarrón con agua hasta la sala, y acomodó sus flores

-La verdad las flores son solo un pretexto…-dijo Alan tras ella- quería verte- Ginny volteó a verlo sin darse cuenta que él se había acercado, quedando en una posición algo incomoda.

-¿Qué le ha parecido la conferencia Señor Potter?- preguntaba el expositor al bajar del escenario y encontrarse con Harry –Y por favor, llámeme Harry-

-Bastante interesante Gavin, me parece una buena alternativa para comprobar quién estuvo bajo la maldición Imperio y quién no- decía Harry caminando a su lado

-Me alegra que le haya interesado…- dijo Gavin – ¿Y ahora qué harás?-

-Me gustaría ir al hotel a descansar un poco, en la noche me gustaría asistir a la conferencia de "Nuevos hechizos mortales"-

-La temática de esa plática la daré también yo… me encantaría que pudieras dar la bienvenida y platicarnos un poco de tus experiencias…-

-La verdad no estoy muy seguro- decía Harry incomodo

-Anda! Eso le dará bastante publicidad a la conferencia, además es una buena oportunidad para ti también-

-Es que yo…-

-Vamos! Te lo pido yo; es más te invito a cenar después de la conferencia- rogaba Gavin

-Está bien- dijo al no encontrar otra salida –Entonces prepararé mi discurso, te veré en la conferencia-dijo dirigiéndose al hotel

-Te lo agradezco- dijo Ginny separándose de Alan –Son muy lindas-

-¿Qué sucede? Desde hace una semana te portas distante conmigo ¿Te molesta algo?-

-No es eso… la verdad he estado buscando la manera de decírtelo pero… bueno es que Harry y yo tuvimos una relación cuando estuvimos en Hogwarts, pero terminamos, y ahora-

-Regresaste con él- Dijo Alan facilitando las cosas a Ginny –No te preocupes- dijo mostrando una sonrisa triste –Nuestra relación se limitará al trabajo-

-En realidad no es eso lo que quiero, a mi me gustaría que fuéramos amigos-

-Yo solo quiero estar contigo… y si no puedes corresponderme del modo que a mi me gustaría, seremos amigos- Ginny no sabía que decir, no imaginaba que Alan la había tomado tan enserio, y no sabía lo que debía hacer o decir-

-Bueno yo…-

-Solo recuerda que estaré ahí cuando me necesites- dijo Alan interrumpiéndola – Debo irme tengo una reunión en media hora, y debo prepararme. Tomate el tiempo que quieras para regresar a la oficina, solo recuerda mandarme tu columna lo antes posible- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y desapareció dejando a Ginny pensando en todo lo que le había dicho

-De verdad te dijo todo eso- preguntaba Hermione atónita, Ginny le había contado todo cuando ella visitó a Artur en la Madriguera. Teddy jugaba cerca de ellas

-Si, y de verdad no sé que pensar, por un lado está Harry, pero… Teddy te cuidado con eso!- Teddy había logrado tirar nuevamente las flores de Ginny.

-¡Reparo!- dijo Ginny señalando con su varita las flores y éstas volvieron de nuevo a repararse –De verdad puedes lastimarte- dijo cargando a Teddy –Ten cuidado- dijo bajándolo de nuevo al suelo

-Lo siento- dijo el pequeño cabizbajo

-No te preocupes- dijo Ginny sonriendo –Ahora ve con tu tío George- El pequeño no lo pensó dos veces y fue corriendo a los brazos de George, quien acababa de aparecerse

-Ven pequeño, vamos con papá- dijo cargándolo

-No pensarás en dejar a Harry por Alan o si- preguntó Hermione cuando George y Teddy se fueron

-Claro que no, pero se fue cuando más lo necesito, y Alan…-

-Harry no se fue cuando más lo necesitabas, tu papá no está tan mal, además no esperas que Harry esté contigo en todo momento…-

-Lo ves?- dijo Ginny enfurecida –Es el mismo problema con Harry, ustedes no me entienden- dijo desapareciéndose

-Creo que el carácter les viene de familia- dijo Hermione cuando se encontró sola

-Traje mi columna- dijo Ginny entrando a la oficina de Alan

-No era necesario que vinieras hasta… ¿Te sucede algo? ¿pasó algo con tu padre?- preguntó Alan al ver que de los ojos de Ginny brotaban unas pequeñas lágrimas

-No es nada- dijo secando rápidamente las lágrimas

-Claro que si- insistió él –dime lo que sucede, somos amigos ¿no?- Ella esbozó una ligera sonrisa

-Discutía con una amiga… yo opino que Harry debió estar conmigo cuando mi padre sufrió el accidente, pero él prefirió irse a Irlanda a una convención-

-¿Quieres decir que él se enteró de que tu padre estaba mal y se fue sin más?- preguntó Alan sorprendido

-Bueno no exactamente…- dijo Ginny apenada –Él me acompañó al hospital, y esperó hasta que el medi-mago nos dio el diagnostico, y después él se fue…-

-¿y era importante esa convención?-

-En realidad era muy importante para él, pero para mi también es importante mi padre…-

-Nadie lo duda, pero estoy seguro que Harry se habría quedado contigo si el medi-mago habría dicho que tu padre tenía algo grave, seguro te habría apoyado, y supongo que él espera que hagas lo mismo, que lo apoyes en lo que hace…-

-Me imagino que tienes razón…- dijo Ginny pensando en ello

-Me alegra haberte ayudado… ¿Quieres ir a tomar un café?- preguntó sonriendo y tomando su saco

-Me encantaría- dijo sonriendo

Harry intentaba escribir su discurso, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Ginny, sabía que Ginny estaba molesta con él, pero para él era muy importante estar ahí, ya que, como lo había predicho, ahora había conocido a muchos Aurores importantes, con quienes había hablado para trabajar con ellos cuando terminara sus estudios. Se moría por contarle a Ginny lo que le sucedía, así que decidió escribirle una carta

_Ginny:_

_Sé que debes estar algo molesta conmigo, pero espero que entiendas que esto es importante para mi, además estoy seguro que tu papá debe encontrarse mejor. De todos modos avísame si sucede algo y estaré contigo al instante._

_A mi me va bastante bien, he conocido varios aurores, ¡y ya hasta tengo propuestas de trabajo! Aunque primero debo terminar por completo mis estudios, y esta noche debo presentar una conferencia, aunque aun no tengo idea de lo que diré._

_Te extraño mucho, y quiero que sepas que te amo demasiado. Ya quiero estar contigo, por eso regresaré esta noche, ¿te parece si voy por ti y celebramos mi regreso? Te amo. _

_Harry_

A pesar de que Ron la había decepcionado bastante desde que entró al equipo de Quidich, Hermione estaba dispuesta a luchar por su relación, por él; estaba dispuesta a apoyarlo siempre, porque lo amaba y porque sabía lo importante que era para él, y pensaba demostrarle todo su apoyo visitándolo en el campo de Quidich. Le lleva una gran cesta con todo lo que le gusta. Llega hasta las gradas, desde donde lo observa jugar, sin que él se de cuenta. Cuando termina el partido ella trata de acercarse a él, pero hay muchas chicas que corren hasta donde se encuentra Ron. Ella observa desde lejos como lo abrazan y lo besan. Pero ella está dispuesta a no hacer una gran escena de celos por eso. Respira profundamente y va a defender dignamente su territorio.

Camina hasta donde está Ron, y ya que se encuentra lo suficientemente cerca para que Ron la vea, ella llama su atención sutilmente. Ron, al verla deja de abrazar a la chica que abrazaba y corre hasta donde se encuentra Hermione

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- preguntó sorprendido

-Te traje algo para que comieras, mira- dijo mostrando el interior de la gran cesta que llevaba. Ron quedó más sorprendido aun, pensó que Hermione se molestaría por las chicas que estaban alrededor suyo, pero no fue así

-Hermione, no estás molesta…?-

-Claro que no Ron- interrumpió ella –Sé que es normal, ahora eres jugador del equipo- Ron no supo que decir y la abrazó fuertemente. Era todo lo que podía pedir, que Hermione lo apoyara de aquella manera

-De veras me lo pasé muy bien- se despedía Ginny de Alan

-Me da gusto que te hayas divertido- dijo con una sonrisa

-Te agradezco lo que hiciste por mi, después de hablar contigo me sentí mejor, me di cuenta que estaba en muchos errores-

-Me alegra haberte ayudado. ¿Te veo en la oficina mañana?-

-Si, como ya me dijiste mi papá está bien, creo que lo sobreprotegemos-

-¿Tu Crees?- preguntó divertido

-Está bien, si lo sobreprotegemos, pero para eso son las hijas ¿no?-

-Tienes razón. Eres una gran persona- dijo él sinceramente

-Algo berrinchuda, obstinada y… bueno muchas cosas más…-

-Claro que no…- dijo acercándose lentamente para besarla. Ella, con un gran esfuerzo, se apartó de él

-Lo siento, pero tú sabes lo que siento por Harry…-

-Tienes razón, por un momento lo olvidé, discúlpame- dijo marchándose. Ginny entró a la madriguera caminando lentamente y pensando en Alan, se sentía mal por él, pero no podía dejar que él la besara, ella ama a Harry, y jamás le sería infiel. En ese momento observó que sobre la mesa se encontraba una carta de Harry, era cómo una señal, había hecho lo correcto.

-Fue un discurso simplemente prefecto- le comentó Gavin a Harry, cuando terminó la conferencia

-No fue mejor que la conferencia, me pareció bastante interesante, no imaginé que existieran tantas clases de hechizos-

-Bueno solo son los que tenemos registrados, me gustaría que festejáramos por nuestro desempeño hoy-

-Lo que pasa es que tengo que regresar a Londres hoy mismo-

-No será mucho tiempo ¿Si?- no sabía lo que sucedía, pero cada vez que Gavin le pedía algo, Harry no podía negarse

-Está bien- accedió

Ron había comido todo lo que Hermione le había preparado como si hubiera sido la primera vez que comía en mucho tiempo

-¿Desde cuando cocinas tan bien?- preguntó Ron cuando se había terminado hasta el último bocado

-Qué grosero eres Ron!- masculló Hermione

-No quise decir eso- se disculpó Ron –Es que sabe bastante bien-

-Bueno en realidad tu mamá me ayudó un poco…-

-Lo imaginé- Hermione le pegó suavemente en el hombro, y Ron rió

-Te amo- dijo tomándola en sus brazos para besarla

-Ron!!- gritó una chica desde lejos corriendo hacia él- Te amo Ron!!!- dijo al llegar. Ron soltó a Hermione sin darse cuenta, y se levantó

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- dijo empezando a caminar con la chica sin siquiera preocuparse por Hermione

Harry ya quería regresar a Londres y estar con Ginny, pero Gavin ya lo había retenido mucho tiempo, y ahora que estaba rodeado de importantes aurores, no sabía ni como salir de ahí

-Fue muy interesante tu discurso- le decía uno de ellos -¿Cómo dices que se llama tu novia?- Cómo no podía dejar de pensar en Ginny, en su conferencia habló de ella, y del miedo que tenía de que Voldemort hiciera daño a las personas que más amaba

-Ginny, y creo que debería irme- dijo algo incómodo

-Es cierto, debías regresar a Londres y ya te he entretenido mucho- dijo Gavin

-No te preocupes- dijo tomando sus cosas y despidiéndose

-Te veré después- le grito Gavin viéndolo alejarse

Harry caminaba por las obscuras calles de Irlanda, mientras pensaba en Ginny, estaba algo preocupado, ya era bastante tarde, y él aun estaba en Irlanda, y aunque le tomaría un segundo llegar por traslador, ya era muy tarde. De pronto se encontró perdido, seguramente dio alguna vuelta mal, y ahora no sabía hacia donde quedaba el hotel. Miró detenidamente a su alrededor y sintió un escalofrío, dio la vuelta decidido a salir de ahí, pero de pronto todo se volvió más obscuro…

-_Jamás debiste mostrar tus sentimientos Harry Potter- _decía una voz tenebrosa –_Ahora sé cuál es tu punto débil, ahora sé cómo controlarte, y si no obedeces… Ginny sufrirá al igual que…_

CONTINUARÁ…

Ahora si no tengo perdón, yo prometí que no iba a tardar con esto y creo que es en el que demoré más. Pero lo que sucede es que estoy buscando trabajo, y pues no he tenido mucho tiempo, además que las cosas en mi casa no han estado del todo bien.

Quiero agradecer a:

Helen Nicked Lupin: Bueno intenté poner un poco más a Teddy en este cáp, aunque me es muy difícil escribir esas partes, porque nunca he convivido con niños pequeños, y la verdad es que no tengo mucha experiencia, pero bueno lo intento.

Carri Sirius Potter : Bueno mi fic sucede como año y medio desde que Harry derrotó a Voldemort, pero según yo Harry tiene 17 años cuando empieza el último libro, eso quiere decir que en mi fic tiene 19, según mis caculos, y gracias por escribir!

Y a los que se toman la molestia de leer mi fic, que aunque no dejen Review, aparecen en las estadísticas y me ponen muy contenta

Gracias! Y quiero dedicar este cáp. a mi amiga Viry, lamento tenerte tan abandonada, pero intentaré estar más en contacto contigo.

Creo que es todo, de nuevo les pido una disculpa por el retraso.

Love ya α Kare!


	7. La Decisión de Harry

_Aclaración: Los personajes de la Saga de Harry Potter, y que aparecerán en este Fic, no son de mi propiedad (Ya quisiera yo!) le pertenecen a la autora J.K. Rowling. Y bueno aclarando esto creo que podemos empezar._

"_**amor verdadero y amor definitivo"**_

_**Capítulo 6: La Decisión de Harry**_

-_Jamás debiste mostrar tus sentimientos Harry Potter- _decía una voz tenebrosa –_Ahora sé cuál es tu punto débil, ahora sé cómo controlarte, y si no obedeces… Ginny sufrirá al igual que…- _Harry sintió como si de pronto hubiera despertado de un sueño, de una horrible pesadilla. Se dio cuenta que estaba recostado en el suelo; miró a su alrededor, pero no podía distinguir nada, todo era obscuridad. Se levantó rápidamente y salió corriendo de aquel lugar. Ni siquiera notó cómo llegó al hotel, lo único que quería era ver a Ginny, saber que estaba bien.

Recogió sus cosas y en lugar de trasladarse a Grimmauld Place fue directamente a la Madriguera. Dejó sus cosas en el suelo sin prestarles atención

-Knox- dijo suavemente y la punta de su varita se iluminó; empezó a buscar a Ginny y no tardó mucho en encontrarla, porque estaba dormida sobre el sillón. Se quedó mirándola por un momento, no hubiera querido despertarla, pero necesitaba sentirla entre sus brazos

-Harry- dijo ella despertando por el abrazo de Harry

-Te amo- dijo él sin soltarla –Te amo demasiado-

-¿Sucede algo Harry?- preguntó al verlo tan alterado

-No, nada- dijo al fin separándose de ella –solamente te extrañé- mintió él

-Yo también- dijo Ginny cariñosamente acariciando su rostro –y lamento mucho haberme enojado contigo, de verdad no sé que me sucede últimamente, es como su tuviera miedo de perderte de nuevo, como un presentimiento- dijo ella un poco melancólica

-Yo siempre voy a amarte- dijo mirándola a los ojos y tomándola por los brazos –siempre- la besó intensamente tratando de mostrándole que sus palabras eran ciertas

----------------

Harry había llevado a bailar a Ginny, quería pasar con ella toda la noche, quería sentirla cerca, simplemente quería estar con ella

-¿Sabes que es la primera vez que salimos juntos?- preguntó Harry a Ginny mientras bailaba una canción lenta

-Si, es la primera de muchas más- dijo Ginny sonriendo. Harry simplemente la abrazó y siguió bailando. Después de un rato de estar ahí decidieron ir a cenar algo. Harry llevó a Ginny a un restaurante que conocía a las afueras de Londres; desde ahí se podía ver el mar, y justo arriba de él la luna más grande que Harry había visto, rodeada de estrellas en un cielo azul tan imponente para él, que sabía que lo recordaría por el resto de su vida.

-Recuerdo la primera vez que te vi- dijo Harry pensativo

-La vez que me enamoré de ti- dijo Ginny sonriéndole y acariciando su mano. De pronto se escuchó la canción de "The Dance". Harry se paró de su asiento e invitó a ginny a bailar, a pesar de que nadie estaba bailando. Ginny aceptó gustosa y empezaron a bailar a un lado de su mesa.

Harry empezó a pensar en la vida que pudo haber tenido con Ginny, y lo feliz que era hace una semana, lo bien que se sentía con ella, sentía que todo el mundo no importaba si ella estaba bien, pero ¿quién le iba a decir que duraría tan poco?

-Harry estás muy callado- dijo Ginny cuando terminó la canción –como pensativo-

-Pensaba en ti- Ginny se mostró interesada y halagada por su comentario

-¿Y qué pensabas de mi?- dijo en forma coqueta

-En lo afortunado que soy- dijo besándola tiernamente. –Sabes, me gustaría mucho ir a Grimmauld Place…- dijo besando a la chica en el cuello

-Pensaba en lo mismo- sonrió coqueta. Harry pagó la cuenta y se apareció en Grimmauld Place un momento antes de que Ginny se apareciera también. Ambos subieron silenciosamente a la habitación de Harry, y después éste sello la puerta con un hechizo. Harry no esperó un momento más y besó a Ginny acariciando cada una de las partes de su cuerpo.

----------------

Ginny despertó temprano ese día esperando encontrar a Harry a su lado, pero él no estaba ahí. Se vistió y trató de buscarlo, pero solo encontró una nota que le había dejado:

_Tuve que irme, lo siento, después te llamo._

_Harry_

-Harry!- Ron tocaba la puerta, así que Ginny no tuvo más remedio que desaparecer de ahí. Justo un momento después de que Ginny desapareciera Ron logró abrir la puerta, pero al no encontrar a Harry se fue al campo de Quidich.

----------------

Harry estaba totalmente absorto en sus pensamientos mientras esperaba que iniciara su clase; no podía olvidar lo que le había pasado en Irlanda, además de estar muy deprimido, ahora tendría que renunciar de nuevo a Ginny. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido y exteriorizar sus sentimientos? Ahora era una presa fácil, y lo peor era que sin querer había expuesto a Ginny también. La verdad le encantaría no tener que terminar con ella, le gustaría compartir con ella lo que sentía en esos momentos, pero jamás se perdonaría si le pasara algo. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, pero no sabía a quien acudir, ¿quién podría darle un buen consejo?

-Hola Harry- le saludó Gavin sentándose a su lado

-¿Qué haces aquí Gavin?- preguntó desconcertado

-Tuve que cambiar mis clases, me ofrecieron un trabajo temporal por las tardes y tuve que cambiarme al turno matutino, es una suerte que me haya tocado contigo- dijo ella sonriéndole.

-Yo pensé que tenías un curso más avanzado-

-No, me dejaron dar las exposiciones en Irlanda por que estuve cubriendo a mi padre, él es un gran auror, pero enfermó y di las exposiciones de mi padre, aunque realmente el investigador es él- El no dijo nada ya que el profesor había llegado a la clase. Harry y Gavin empezaron a trabajar, pero Harry estaba demasiado distraído para hacer las cosas bien, por lo que Gavin le ayudó la mayor parte del tiempo.

-Estás muy distraído ¿sucede algo?- preguntó Gavin al terminar la clase

-Nada, problemas con Ginny-

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- preguntó ella mostrando apoyo

-No, gracias, no tiene importancia- dijo él tratando de no prestar atención

-Claro que tiene importancia, si te tiene así es por que algo sucede- dijo acariciando suavemente su brazo –Déjame ayudarte, quiero que confíes en mi- Harry sin querer había soltado todos los libros que cargaba en las manos.

-¿Ves? Algo sucede que no quieres decirme, te invito un café y me cuentas lo que sucede ¿si?-

----------------

Ginny se presentó a trabajar ese día, en realidad le daba un poco de pena ver a Alan después de lo que sucedió, pero no podía dejar su trabajo solo porque las cosas entre ellos no funcionaron. Aunque tampoco había reunido el valor para entrar a su oficina, esperaba a que él saliera y la viera trabajar en su escritorio, como un día normal

-Pensamos que te había pasado algo ¿por qué no te presentaste a trabajar?- pregunto Jaine, quien llegaba acompañada de su inseparable amiga Kate

-Tuve problemas familiares- dijo Ginny cortante concentrándose en su trabajo

-Solo espero que Alan no lo tome a mal, sabes? El es muy estricto, y no le gustan las faltas…- dijo Jaine tratando de molestarla

-Te agradezco que te preocupes por mi- le interrumpió Ginny –Pero Alan me dijo que podía tomarme unos días libres, y que podía regresar cuando quisiera- dijo sonriendo al notar que Jaine regresaba furiosa a su escritorio

-Eso fue genial- dijo Alan riendo tras ella –solo muy pocas personas logran darle su merecido- Ginny no dijo nada, pero rió con él. -Por cierto me da gusto que regresaras a la oficina-

-A mi también me alegra estar aquí. Por cierto ya terminé de clasificar todos los archivos, solo me falta respaldarlos- dijo mostrándole su trabajo en la computadora

-Me da gusto, porque dentro de un par de semanas tendremos que viajar a Italia. Iremos al museo Nacional, ahí se exhiben las colecciones de terracotas esmaltadas que pertenecían a la familia Robbia. Hay una leyenda muggle que dice que esos objetos se encuentran poseídos, y lo que nosotros vamos a investigar, y publicar por supuesto, es si ésta leyenda es cierta o no- Ginny no sabía que decir, por un lado le encantaría viajar a Italia, le encanta Italia. Pero por otro lado no sabía si era correcto viajar con Alan

----------------

Hermione había ido a buscar a Ginny a su trabajo para que fueran a comer juntas, pero se llevó una sorpresa cuando encontró a dos chicas buscando algo en el lugar de Ginny

-¿Aquí es la oficina de Ginny Weasley?- preguntó al pensar que se había confundido, después de todo las instalaciones del profeta eran muy similares unas a otras, y solo había estado una vez en su oficina

-Si, también estamos buscándola- dijo Jaine – ¿si la vez le dices que pasamos a buscarla?- dijo para luego intentar irse

-pero ¿quiénes son?- preguntó haciendo que Jaine y Kate se detuvieran

-Unas amigas, ella nos reconocerá- dijo Jaine y se fue con Kate tras ella. Ginny llegó casi de inmediato, llevándose una gran sorpresa al encontrar a Hermione en su escritorio

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó al llegar

-Vine para que fuéramos a comer, quiero platicar contigo, además quería saber si ya estabas de mejor humor- dijo recordando su discusión

-Si, lamento mi comportamiento de la otra vez, pero de pronto me vuelvo loquita- dijo sonriendo

-No te preocupes, ya lo sabía- dijo riendo –Por cierto, hace unos momentos vi a unas amigas tuyas- dijo en modo sarcástico –revisando en tu escritorio, cuando les pregunté si éste era tu escritorio dijeron que te estaban buscando-

-¿Eran dos chicas?- Hermione asintió con la cabeza –Una era rubia y como de esta estatura- dijo teniendo que estirarse –y parece elefante- dijo haciendo reír a Hermione

-Si, así era, pero me imagino que no es muy tu amiga-

-No precisamente, pero me muero de hambre, vamos a comer- dijo tomando su bolso.

-¡No me parece gracioso!- masculló furiosa Jaine cuando Ginny se fue –¡Se suman dos que me tiene que pagar esa!

----------------

Harry le había contado a Gavin cada detalle de lo que había pasado sin pensarlo, de pronto las palabras simplemente salieron de su boca sin que él pudiera contenerlas

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?- preguntó Gavin después de un rato de meditar la situación

-La verdad no lo sé, porque no quiero separarme de Ginny, pero tampoco quiero que corra peligro a mi lado- dijo con la vista fija en su taza de café

-Quisiera darte algún consejo- dijo ella haciendo que Harry volteara a verla –pero esa es una decisión que debes tomar tú, yo solo quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo sea cual sea la decisión que tomes- dijo sonriéndole tenuemente mostrándole su apoyo

-Gracias, es bueno saber que cuento contigo-

----------------

-No sé que decirte amiga, ya sabes que Ron es un idiota, y que nunca se fija en lo que hace, ¡mira que dejarte tirada!- dijo Ginny furiosa cuando Hermione le contó lo que le había sucedido con Ron cuando lo fue a visitar

-Te juro Ginny que trato de tenerle paciencia, pero siento que cada día se aleja más de mi, ¿estoy siento muy dramática?- preguntó a Ginny

-Pues creo que un poco, porque ahora Ron tiene otras cosas en qué pensar, pero nunca dejará de ser… ¡bueno Ron! – dijo haciendo reir un poco a Hermione –Aunque si me pides un consejo, yo me alejaría un poco de él, deja que te extrañe un poco, y te irá a buscar-

-¿Tu crees?- preguntó Hermione no muy convencida

-Pues puedes intentarlo ¿no?-

-Creo que tienes razón-

-Bueno ahora yo necesito un consejo- dijo Ginny sorbiendo un poco de refresco

-¿Qué sucede?-

-En un par de semanas Alan y yo tenemos que ir a Italia por cosas del trabajo, pero la verdad es que no sé que hacer ¿Tú qué opinas?-

-No creo que sea correcto que no cumplas con tu trabajo por Alan-

-¿Y cómo crees que lo tome Harry?-

-No creo que lo tome a mal, seguro que entenderá-

----------------

Se sintió realmente aliviado de llegar a Grimmauld Place, necesitaba estar tranquilo, quería pensar, y la paz que había a esas horas del día en la que ahora era su casa, era inmensa.

-Desea algo el amo- preguntó Kreacher

-Nada Kreacher, gracias- le dijo al pequeño elfo recostándose sobre el sillón

-En la mañana lo estuvo buscando el señor Ron-

-¡¿Entró a mi habitación?!- preguntó exaltado

-Si, pero como no encontró a nadie se fue- dijo haciendo que Harry respirara aliviado

-Gracias Kreacher- dijo y el elfo se retiró. Se pasó un buen rato pensando en Ginny y en lo que había sucedido en Irlanda, pero se sintió frustrado al no encontrar ninguna solución, justo en ese momento llegó una lechuza de sucio aspecto dejando una carta sobre el cuerpo de Harry y se fue. Harry se extrañó y abrió la carta, que no tenía nombre ni remitente

_Espero que ya te hayas decidido a ayudarme, y para mostrarme que ahora estás de mi lado, tendrás que sacar por lo menos a tres mortífagos de Azcabán. Tienes dos semanas o te enfrentarás a las consecuencias._

Era todo lo que la carta decía, pero Harry había quedado muy alterado, y solo podía pensar en hablar con una persona. Tomó un pergamino y una pluma y empezó a escribir un mensaje

_Necesito verte cuanto antes, nos vemos en el restaurante que está frente al Richmond Park, te veo a las 3:30._

_Harry_

Harry llegó a la hora acordada al restaurante, sin percatarse de que Ginny estaba también ahí, comiendo con Hermione. Esperó en una mesa bastante alejada a la suya a que llegara su acompañante; quien no se tardó mucho en aparecer

-¿Qué sucede Harry?- preguntó ella al llegar. Harry le mostró la carta que había llegado momentos antes a su casa. Gavin la leyó con detenimiento y volteó a ver a Harry impresionada -¿Qué harás?-

-Obviamente no ayudaré a escapar a ninguno de los asesinos de Azcabán- dijo furioso

-¿Y Ginny?-

-No quiero arriesgarla, voy a romper con ella- Gavin no supo qué decirle, sabía que esto le dolía mucho a Harry, así que solo atinó a abrazarlo, sin imagina que Ginny los observaba.

CONTINUARÁ…

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, porque me empeñé mucho en hacerlo, y quiero decir que sus reviews me ayudaron mucho, me dieron algunas ideas que iré desarrollando conforme transcurra el fic.

La canción The Dance se me ocurrió por que justo en ese momento estaba escuchando el cover que hizo Westlife de esa canción, y de pronto se me ocurrió esa escena, que a mi me gustó mucho.

Quiero decirles que me puse como loca al leer los reviews que me dejaron, hasta una amiga que estaba al lado mío se asustó, pero es que todos estaban muy bonitos y no pude evitar gritar un par de veces.

marckun: Te agradezco tu consejo, y como verás lo llevé a cabo, espero que te guste el cáp!!

sir-hobbias: Me gustó mucho tu review, muchas gracias, me hiciste sentir muy bien. Y bueno si amo a Harry!!! Me encanta!! Pero cuando empecé a pensar en el personaje de Alan me inspiré en una personita especial, y no pude evitar hacerlo tan lindo! Pero no todo es miel sobre hojuelas.

Carri Sirius Potter: Bueno ya te pudiste dar cuenta que Gavin es mujer, y en el prox. Cáp. Veremos cómo es físicamente. Espero que te guste este cáp, pero de nuevo no entendí lo de Ron y Ginny (creo que soy medio tardada // )

Y claro quiero agraceder a las personas que leen esto y aunque no dejen review, me da gusto que se tomen el tiempo.

Creo que es todo, espero que dejen algún review diciéndome qué les pareció el cáp.


	8. Consecuencias

_Aclaración: Los personajes de la Saga de Harry Potter, y que aparecerán en este Fic, no son de mi propiedad (Ya quisiera yo!) le pertenecen a la autora J.K. Rowling. Y bueno aclarando esto creo que podemos empezar._

"_**amor verdadero y amor definitivo"**_

_**Capítulo 7: Consecuencias**_

Ginny observó a Harry cuando ella y Hermione se dirigían ya a la salida, estaba a punto de ir a besarlo cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba solo. Él iba acompañado de una hermosa chica alta de cabello obscuro largo y de tez blanca. Se iba a acercar a saludar, cuando justo en ese momento observó como la chica abrazó a Harry, se quedó observando a Harry por un momento, al principio quedó en shock, pero después de un momento salió de ahí jalando a Hermione. Hermione decidió no decir nada por un momento, pero al llegar al parque que estaba al cruzar la calle preguntó

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Si, debo confiar en Harry, ayer me demostró lo mucho que me ama, y debo creer en el- dijo tratando de sacar la imagen de Harry abrazando a esa chica. Sin embargo no podía evitar pensar que aquella chica que abrazaba a Harry era muy guapa, y aunque tratara de evitarlo, no podía dejar de sentir celos –Quiero un helado ¿Vamos?- le dijo a Hermione con una sonrisa tratando de cambiar el tema.

----------------

Ginny llegó a su oficina después de haber acompañado a Hermione a la chimenea, para que viajara por red flu, pero se impactó cuando vio que su oficina estaba totalmente destrozada, había papeles tirados por todo el lugar, y la computadora, al parecer, había recibido un hechizo que la había descompuesto

-¡Todo mi trabajo!- gritó cuando se dio cuenta que todo lo que había hecho estaba arruinado

-¡¿Qué sucedió aquí?!- preguntó Alan que llegó un momento justo después que Ginny

-No lo sé acabo de llegar! Pero todo mi trabajo se ha arruinado!- masculló furiosa

-Tranquilízate- le dijo Alan tomándola por los hombros –ven, vamos a mi oficina. Después de que Alan preparara un té para que Ginny se tranquilizara mandó llamar al técnico, quien revisó los daños que había recibido la computadora

-¿Tiene arregló?- preguntó Alan al técnico

-Si, pero tardaré un par de días en arreglarlo-

-Y la información, se perderá?- preguntó Ginny

-No- ella sonrió al escuchar eso -¿Quién pudo haberme hecho tal cosa?- preguntó Ginny furiosa a Alan cuando el técnico se fue

-No lo sé, pero no te preocupes, tu computadora estará lista dentro de dos días, y mientras tanto puedes trabajar en la mía- dijo sonriendo y haciendo que Ginny se tranquilizara un poco.

----------------

Harry había llegado nuevamente a Grimmauld Place después de después de haberse despedido de Gavin, él había insistido en llevarla a casa, pero Gavin se rehusó diciéndole que él ahora tenía muchas cosas en que pensar, lo cual era totalmente cierto; quería proteger a Ginny, pero no podría protegerla estando a su lado o estaría en un mayor peligro, por eso había llamado a Hermione, aunque no sabía exactamente lo que le iba a decir, pero era cierto que necesitaba su ayuda

-¿Qué sucede Harry? Recibí tu lechuza, me dejaste muy preocupada- preguntó preocupada Hermione al llegar a la cocina donde Harry estaba, mientras Kreacher preparaba la cena

-Quiero decirte un secreto, pero no puedes contarlo a nadie, en especial a Ginny- advirtió él

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mí- dijo Hermione algo ofendida

-Lo que sucede es que necesito pedirte un favor…- dijo Harry entrecortadamente

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo- Harry se quedó callado por un momento, mientras pensaba en las palabras exactas para decirle a Hermione

-Ginny corre peligro a mi lado y por eso he decidido separarme de ella- la cara de impresión de Hermione no se hizo esperar, pero Harry lucía bastante calmado a pesar de la situación

-Pero Harry, se supone que Voldemort está muerto, pensé que…- dijo Hermione asustada

-¡Harry!- llamaba desde la sala Ginny. Harry no quería verla, porque sabía que podía retractarse de su decisión, y no quería hacerlo, necesitaba protegerla.

-Kreacher- llamó Harry al pequeño elfo en voz baja –dile a Ginny que no he llegado, y que dejé dicho que regresaría hasta muy tarde, por favor- Kreacher asintió y se dirigió a la sala

-Harry no creo que lo mejor sea esconderte, debes de decirle lo que sucede- suplicaba Hermione

-No Hermione, no quiero exponerla más de lo que ya lo hice- interrumpió determinado

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Harry? ¿Por qué has tomado esa decisión?- preguntó asustada

-No puedo contarte mucho, solo puedo decirte que Ginny corre peligro a mi lado-

-Pero Harry, estoy seguro que si hablas con ella encontrarán la manera…-

.No Hermione- le interrumpió él- ya la expuse demasiado, y por eso… necesito que me ayudes estando con ella, necesito saber lo que hace ¿me ayudarás?-

-Claro que si, pero aun creo que…-

-¿Qué sucedió Kreacher?- preguntó Harry sin tomar en cuenta lo que dijo Hermione

-La señorita dijo que vendría a buscarlo mañana temprano, y que es urgente que hable con usted-

-Gracias, mañana debes decirle lo mismo que hoy ¿de acuerdo?-

-Como diga el amo-

----------------

Las siguientes dos semanas pasaron rápido, y Ginny no había podido encontrar a Harry, y la excusa que siempre daba Kreacher era que Harry se marchaba muy temprano y regresaba muy tarde, pero ella estaba empezando a dudar de ello.

-Estoy segura que ha estado muy ocupado- lo disculpaba Hermione mientras Ginny preparaba su equipaje

-¿Pero no ha tenido tiempo si quiera para mandar una lechuza?-

-Tranquila, tú me dijiste lo mismo de Ron, ellos ahora tienen otras ocupaciones…-

-Presiento que algo está pasando Hermione, se comportó muy raro desde su viaje a Irlanda, y ahora no ha intentado si quiera verme, sé que algo sucede…-

-Creo que estás siendo algo paranoica, Harry seguramente ha tenido mucho trabajo y no ha tenido tiempo de llamarte-

-Tal vez tengas razón- dijo Ginny no muy convencida –Por cierto, ¿cómo vas con Ron?-

-No lo he buscado, pero él a mi tampoco, así que no he sabido nada de él estas dos semanas-

-Eso quiere decir que estamos iguales- dijo Ginny sonriendo sarcásticamente –¡Por cierto, no se perdió mi trabajo después de todo!- dijo Ginny contenta cambiando el tema

-Me alegro, ¿pero quién crees que haya destruido todo en tu oficina?-

-¡Pues estoy casi segura que fue el elefante ese!- dijo furiosa

-Debo irme o llegaré tarde a clase de Anatomía- dijo Hermione observando su reloj y tomando sus cosas -¿A qué hora te vas?-

-A las ocho-

-Entonces te veré en la cena- dijo desapareciendo. Ginny hizo un gesto de desgano, mientras se quedó pensando en Harry, tal vez si estaba siendo paranoica, después de todo Voldemort ya había muerto y no podía estar pasando nada raro ¿o si?

----------------

Harry había llegado a su curso de Encantamientos Avanzados, pero estaba muy deprimido para estar de buen humor

-Te vez muy mal- le dijo Gavin cuando lo vio llegar, Harry sonrió y se desplomó en su asiento

-Es por Ginny ¿verdad, cómo te va con ella?- preguntó preocupada

-No la he visto en estas dos semanas, pero Hermione me tiene al tanto de lo que hace, sin embargo…- Harry hizo una pequeña pausa tratando de controlar las lágrimas que rogaban por salir –Me siento muy mal cuando va a buscarme, todos los días-

-Te entiendo- dijo Gavin apoyándolo –debe ser muy difícil…-

-Bueno, al menos se va a ir un tiempo a Italia- dijo él resignado

-¿De verdad? ¿Cuánto tiempo?- preguntó ella sin interesarse mucho

-En realidad no lo sé, solo sé que se va esta noche con su jefe- dijo enojado

----------------

Sonrió aliviada cuando se dio cuenta que aun no llegaba su profesor, así que se dirigió a su lugar, pero en éste estaba sentado un chico de mediana estatura, de cabello café y con ojos del mismo color, que Hermione no había visto antes

-Disculpa, estás en mi lugar- dijo ella al acercarse

-Lo siento, es que soy nuevo, pero aquí hay otro lugar- dijo señalando el asiento contiguo

-Bueno si, pero ese es mi lugar- dijo señalando su asiento

-Pero si es exactamente lo mismo- dijo él sin moverse

-¡Todos a sus lugares!- dijo el profesor al llegar. Hermione esperó a que aquel chico le cediera el lugar, pero no lo hizo, así que tuvo que sentarse en el asiento contiguo.

-Por cierto, me llamo Jack- dijo sonriendo

-Pues que caballeroso eres Jack- dijo Hermione molesta

----------------

-¡Hasta que te dejas ver!- le reclamó Ron divertido entrando a la cocina –¡Llevas semanas metido en tu habitación!-

-Lo siento Ron- se disculpó Harry tristemente

-¿Desea algo el señor Ron?- preguntó Kreacher

-Algo de comer, por favor- dijo Ron hambriento -¿Sucede algo Harry?- preguntó cuando vio el mal semblante de Harry

-Nada en particular…- dijo no muy convincentemente

-¡Dime que es lo que sucede! – Exigió Ron – ¡Siempre te he ayudado y…!-

-Shh- le dijo Harry haciendo que Ron se callara. Ambos escucharon claramente que alguien había aparecido en la sala -Kreacher, ¿puedes ir a ver quién es?- el elfo asintió y salió de la cocina. Harry y Ron esperaron callados, mientras oían a Ginny hablar con Kreacher

-¡Es Ginny!- dijo Ron levantándose de su asiento, pero Harry lo sentó de nuevo y le hizo señas para que guardara silencio, Ron lo miró extrañado, pero guardó silencio hasta que Kreacher regresó a la cocina

-¿Qué te dijo?- preguntó Harry

-Dijo que quería despedirse de usted porque tiene que irse a Italia con su jefe, que está preocupada por usted y espera que se comunique-

-¿Qué sucede Harry?- preguntó Ron confundido

-Nada yo…-

-Claro que sucede algo ¿por qué te escondes de Ginny?-Harry no tuvo que responder a ello, porque justo en ese momento llegó volando un vociferador desde una ventana. Harry no quería abrirlo, pero sabía que podía ser peor si no lo hacía.

_-__Se te empieza a acabar el tiempo Harry Potter, y no he visto resultados hasta ahora. Tienes hasta media noche para liberar a tres mortífagos de Azkaban o ya sabes lo que sucederá…- _dijo el vociferador para después destruirse. Ron quedó completamente boquiabierto al escucharlo y repasarlo en su memoria varias veces

-Ahora si tienes que contarme lo que sucede- dijo Ron determinado

-No hay mucho que contar, ya todo lo has escuchado, no sé quien envía las notas pero…- no estaba muy seguro de contarle que Ginny estaba en peligro, después de todo era su hermana, su enana, ¿cómo podría decirle que estaba en peligro?

-¿Y que sucederá si no haces lo que dice?-

-No lo sé en realidad- mintió Harry –imagino que querrá hacerme daño-

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?- preguntó Ron atónito. Harry se encogió de hombros sin responder –Debes investigar quién manda las notas-

-¡Ya lo sé Ron! ¡Pero no es tan fácil!- dijo Harry algo alterado – ¡no tengo muchos elementos, solo estas tontas cartas que no me sirven de nada!-

-Yo te ayudaré- dijo Ron firmemente – ¡Patearemos el trasero de ese mortífago!-

-Gracias ron- dijo Harry más calmado

----------------

Hermione se aparece en la madriguera a la cena que hizo Molly para despedir a su hija más pequeña. Ginny se había rehusado diciendo que regresaría pronto, pero Molly había insistido tanto que no tenía más remedio

-Me da gusto que hayas podido venir- dijo Ginny recibiendo a Hermione

-No me lo perdería por nada ¿no vino Ron?- dijo revisando entre los presentes

-No, no puede localizarlo, ni a él ni a Harry- Hermione suspiró resignada -Bueno, no importa ¿Cómo te fue en tus clases?- preguntó Ginny intentando cambiar el tema

-Pues igual, solo que hoy conocí a un tipo odioso que me hizo enfadar bastante- dijo aun un poco enojada

-¿En serio, por qué?-

-Me quitó mi lugar, y cuando le dije que estaba en mi lugar no quiso moverse, y para colmo ahora estoy en equipo con él en anatomía-

-Supongo entonces que tendrás que sobrellevarlo- dijo Ginny escondiendo una sonrisa, que Hermione pudo notar

-Eso me recuerda ¿cómo vas en la oficina?-

-Querrás decir con él elefante ¿no?- Hermione rió y Ginny continuó –Han estado desapareciendo cosas, pero nada de mucha importancia, y ahora que no estaré aquí me libraré de ella un rato- dijo Ginny aliviada

-Pues te deseo suerte-

-¡Tía Mione!- saludaba el pequeño Ted que llegaba corriendo a brazos de Hermione –Dile a tía Ginny que no se valla- rogaba el pequeño

-No se va a ir por mucho tiempo- le explicaba tiernamente Hermione

-Pero si se va con el señor ese seguro olvidará a mi padrino Harry- decía con un puchero

-Jamás olvidaré a Harry, ¡lo amo tanto como a ti!- dijo Ginny empezando a jugar con Teddy y cargándolo. La cena siguió transcurriendo normal, aunque Ted se comportaba un poco retraído cuando se acercaba a Alan, quien fue invitado a la cena por Molly. A la hora de marcharse todos se despidieron de la pareja, en especial de Ginny, quien se encontraba muy triste de no poder despedirse de Harry

-¡No quiero que te vallas!- lloraba el pequeño Teddy cuando todos salieron a despedir a Ginny

-Regresaré pronto, lo prometo- dijo Ginny haciendo que Teddy parara su llanto –Además prometo traerte muchos regalos- No hay que decir que el pequeño se puso más que feliz con la propuesta

-Entonces debes regresar pronto y traerme todos mis regalos- ordenó Teddy feliz

-¡Es hora de dormir chiquitín!- dijo la señora Weasley cargando a Teddy

-¿Puedo quedarme hasta que se valla tía Ginny?- preguntó el pequeño con cara de suplica

-Está bien, pero después directo a la cama ¿de acuerdo?- el pequeño solo sonrió mientras veía como su tía desaparecía dedicándole un adiós con la mano

----------------

La media noche había llegado, mientras Harry y Ron la esperaban sentados en la sala, sin hacer ruido alguno, sin siquiera atreverse a hacer algo más que esperar.

El reloj marcó el inicio de un nuevo día, un viento frío recorrió la habitación, apagando los candelabros y haciendo la sala más obscura

_-__¿Creíste que podías engañarme?- _decía entre risas una voz masculina que Harry ya había aprendido a reconocer

-¿Quién eres?- le desafía Harry levantándose de su asiento y volteando a todas direcciones tratando de encontrar algo, pero extrañamente no podía ver nada, ni siquiera a Ron, quien se supone estaba a un lado de él

-_No podrás salvar a tu gran amada, ni siquiera mandándola a otro país- _En ese momento la voz desapareció, y Harry pudo observar a Ron utilizando su desiluminador

-¿Harry qué sucedió?- preguntó Ron, quien no había notado cuando Harry se había levantado

-¿No lo oiste?- Ron negó con la cabeza mientras Harry recordaba cada una de las palabras que había escuchado

-¡Ginny!- gritó desapareciendo a la Madriguera

----------------

-Lamento levantarte tan tarde- se disculpaba Alan cuando Ginny le había abierto la puerta de la habitación

-No te preocupes ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó aun adormilada

-En realidad yo…- no pudo terminar la frase porque una figura extraña que tenía cubierto el rostro había entrado a la habitación, y antes de que Ginny pudiera sacar su varita la figura apuntó su varita directamente a Ginny y gritó

-¡Crucio!-

CONTINUARÁ…

¿Se quedaron en suspenso? Pues que bueno porque esa era la idea! Bueno ya estamos empezando a ver acción en este fic, y lo que falta!

Se dan cuenta que Harry intenta retrasar el momento para romper con Ginny? Pues esperemos que le sirva su plan y no tenga que terminar con ella

Bueno pasemos a responder Reviews:

ginny-potter151: Contrario a lo que pensabas (hasta yo lo pensaba!) Ginny no se puso tan loca cuando vio a Harry con Gavin, pero pues aunque lo hubiera hecho estoy segura no hubiera encontrado a Harry para reclamarle. Gracias por tu comentario, y me da mucho gusto que te gusto el fic, y espero me digas si te gustó este cáp. Ok?

Carri Sirius Potter: Si, ya había leido sobre ello, pero la verdad lo leí después de empezar el fic por eso no está tomado en cuenta en este fic. Pero gracias por informarme )

ilovepotter25: Si, pobre de mi Harry!! Mira que lo tienen bien vigilado. Gracias por tu review, espero que te guste el Cáp.

sir-hobbias: Espero que esté bien tu mano, (jiji) y eso de no hacer cosas malas pues… la verdad es que no puedo prometer nada ok? Espero recibir otro comentario ok? Y gracias por escribir!!

Y por supuesto a las personas que aunque no dejen algún review leen mi historia. Grax!!!

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y espero recibir sus comentarios! Y lamento mucho el retraso, pero por alguno u otra razón no había podido subir el capítulo, a pesar de que ya lo había terminado desde hace mucho!!!

Love ya α Kare!


	9. Lo Inevitable

_Aclaración: Los personajes de la Saga de Harry Potter, y que aparecerán en este Fic, no son de mi propiedad (Ya quisiera yo!) le pertenecen a la autora J.K. Rowling. Y bueno aclarando esto creo que podemos empezar._

"_**amor verdadero y amor definitivo"**_

_**Capítulo 8: Lo Inevitable**_

-En realidad yo…- no pudo terminar la frase porque una figura extraña que tenía cubierto el rostro había entrado a la habitación, y antes de que Ginny pudiera sacar su varita la figura apuntó su varita directamente a Ginny y gritó

-¡Crucio!-

-¡Ginny!- Alan se interpuso entre el hechizo que le habían lanzado a Ginny hiriéndolo levemente; ella sin pensarlo, corrió hacia Alan, sin embargo éste un poco inconsciente levanta su brazo en dirección a Ginny impidiendo que ella se acercara -¿Quién eres?- preguntó al mortífago detrás de la mascara apuntándolo con su varita

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme?!- masculló el mortífago -¡Crucio!- Alan intentó protegerse, pero el ataque era muy poderoso, y falló cayendo al suelo inconsciente

-¡Expelliermus!- Gritó Ginny apuntando al mortífago sin pensarlo y solo hiriéndolo solo un poco

-Eres buena; pero no lo suficiente-- dijo el mortífago con una risa aterradora y desapareció de la misma manera que apareció.

Ginny tardó unos segundos en reponerse, y corrió a auxiliar a Alan -¡Alan!- le llamó haciéndolo recobrar la conciencia

-Que bueno que estés bien- dijo él con muchos esfuerzos

-Gracias- dijo ella derramando unas cuantas lágrimas sobre él –Llamaré al hospital-

----------------

Harry llegó a la madriguera desesperándose más al no encontrar a nadie, y recordando que Ginny había ido a Italia. Desaparece nuevamente y aparece en el departamento de Hermione, quien se encontraba dormida.

-¡Hermione!- grita Harry desesperado corriendo hasta su habitación. Hermione despertó de un brinco asustada

-¿Qué sucede Harry?- preguntó preocupada

-¡¿Dónde está Ginny?! ¡Necesito encontrar a Ginny!-

-En Italia, ¿pero que sucede?-

-¡¿Pero en dónde?!- pregunta desesperado

-En el hotel Real de Italia pero…- en cuanto Hermione dijo aquello Harry entró a la chimenea de Hermione y tomando polvos flú

-Hotel Real en Italia- dijo consumiéndose en las llamas verdes

----------------

Ginny ayudó a Alan a levantarse y sentarse sobre la cama mientras llegaban los medi-magos

-Gracias, me encuentro mejor- dijo Alan sentado sobre la cama y sosteniéndose con dificultas

-Lamento mucho lo que sucedió, no lo entiendo yo…- dijo Ginny sentándose a su lado

-Tranquila- dijo él tomando su mano –Yo… daría mi vida por ti- dijo intentando acercarse para besarla, sin embargo ella no lo detuvo, ni siquiera intentó hacerlo.

----------------

-Puede decirme en que habitación se encuentra la señorita Weasley?- dijo Harry llegando rápidamente a la recepción

-Se encuentra en el cuarto doscientos once, en el segundo piso- le dijo la joven recepcionista. Harry no esperó más y corrió por las escaleras hasta la habitación de Ginny, no tuvo que tocar, ya que la puerta de la habitación se encontraba abierta, entró sin hacer mucho ruido, llevándose una gran sorpresa y corriendo de nuevo a la chimenea de la recepción

----------------

-Lo siento Alan, pero yo…- Se disculpó Ginny terminando el beso

-Lo sé- admitió tristemente Alan –Harry…-

Ginny no tuvo que responder, ya que los medi-magos llegaron en ese momento trasladando a Alan al hospital mágico

----------------

-¡Me tenías muy preocupada!- le reclamó Hermione a Harry cuando llegó por la chimenea -¿Qué sucedió?-

-Ginny estaba con su jefe- dijo Harry abatido

-Ya te había dicho que iba a ir con su jefe a Italia-

-¡No Hermione! ¡Estaba en su habitación, besándose con él!- Hermione quedó estupefacta al escuchar aquello

-¿Pero cómo…?-

-No lo sé Hermione! Yo simplemente llegue a su habitación y los encontré basándose-

-Pero Harry, no creo que…-

-No intentes justificarla Hermione!- dijo Harry furioso

-No lo hago, es que simplemente no te entiendo, no quieres que Ginny esté contigo porque según tú quieres protegerla, pero tampoco la dejas en libertad, ¿y ahora estás celoso? ¡Nada de esto hubiera pasado si hubieras confiado en ella desde el principio, si no te hubieras alejado de ella!- Harry se calmó al escuchar a Hermione tornándose ahora pensativo

-Tienes razón- admitió él con un suspiro

----------------

Al día siguiente Ginny escribió una carta para Hermione, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, y sabía que debía discutirlas con alguien, y quien mejor que su mejor amiga

Hermione:

Necesito uno de tus consejos, estoy muy confundida, ya que ayer a media noche Alan tocó a mi puerta, empezamos a charlar y se apareció un mortífago o algo parecido, y trató de atacarme, pero Alan interceptó el ataque y el mortífago lo hirió. Después de eso yo lancé un hechizo y el mortífago simplemente desapareció.

Sin embargo me siento muy mal con Alan, anoche nos besamos y no me parece justo que yo esté con Harry mientras que él… La verdad no sé si debería seguir con Harry, después de todo el no ha llamado.

¿Tú que crees? Esperaré tu respuesta.

Ginny

Dobló la carta y la metió dentro de un sobre mandándola con una lechuza –Harry querrá saber que estás bien- dijo Alan despertando

-¿Te encuentras mejor?- preguntó Ginny evadiendo la pregunta

-Si, pero creo que será mejor regresar a Londres-

-Pero, ¿y las terracotas?-

-Lo más importante es que estemos bien, y por lo visto aquí corremos peligro; no pienso arriesgarte por una tontería- Al escuchar eso Ginny no pudo evitar pensar cómo sería tener una relación con él, con alguien que la amaba de tal manera para arriesgar su vida por ella, y en esos momentos es cuando empieza a preguntarse si realmente debería estar con Harry

----------------

Hermione recibe la carta de Ginny justo cuando se dirigía a su clase de anatomía, decidió leerla mientras esperaba que llegara el profesor de su clase. Terminó y dio un gran suspiro; no sabía que debía responderle, se sentía entre la espada y la pared, por un lado le gustaría decirle a Ginny que no deje a Harry, pero él no quiere luchar por ella, y tampoco quiere traicionar a su amigo contándole la verdad

-pareces preocupada- dijo Jack sentándose a su lado

-¿Ahora intentas ser amable?- respondió Hermione fastidiada

-No, solo intento distraerte- dijo Jack sonriendo. En ese momento llegó su profesor de anatomía y la clase transcurrió de un modo normal, con la novedad de que ahora Jack no parecía ser tan molesto, o tal vez era que Hermione estaba muy preocupada para prestarle atención. Al termino de todas sus clases decidió mandar una lechuza a Harry, necesitaba hablar con él, necesitaba saber qué estaba pasando y solo Harry podía decírselo

-¿Para tu novio?- pregunta Jack llegando a la lechucería

-No, para un amigo- dijo sin importancia e intentando irse

-¿Sabes? es más divertido cuando te molestas-

-¿Quiere decir que lo haces a propósito?- dijo ella deteniéndose y volteándolo a ver

-Si, pero creo que hoy no lo lograré, aunque tengo una solución-

-¿Cual?- respondió Hermione interesada

-Te invito un café y me cuentas que te sucede, así si no tienes problemas volverás a ser la niña enojona de antes- dijo sonriendo. Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa y ambos fueron a tomar un café

----------------

Ginny acompañó a Alan hasta su casa cuando lo dieron de alta en el hospital, no quería dejarlo solo, pero estaba preocupada por Hermione, después de todo no había contestado su carta y con lo que le había pasado en Italia, estaba más paranoica que nunca

-No quisiera irme pero…- se disculpó Ginny con Alan después de un rato de estar ahí

-No te preocupes, entiendo que debes hacer otras cosas-

-Si, debo ir con mi familia, desempacar mis cosas y… bueno vendré a verte en la noche para ver como sigues ¿si?-

-De acuerdo, te estaré esperando- dijo sonriendo

----------------

Harry había querido hablar con Gavin durante sus clases, pero no había tenido oportunidad de hacerlo, ya que sus clases fueron muy absorbentes y no encontró el momento correcto para hablar con ella. Sin embargo a la hora de la salida él la abordó invitándola a comer, Gavin aceptó gustosa y ambos se dirigieron al restaurante más cercano

-Y bien, ¿ahora qué sucedió?- preguntó Gavin sin rodeos

-¿Cómo adivinaste…?-

-Bueno no creo que me hayas invitado a comer solo porque querías verme ¿o si?- Harry simplemente sonrió apenado -¿Qué pasa?-

-Bueno es que encontré a Ginny besándose con su jefe cuando fui a buscarla a Italia-

-Me imagino que le dijiste algo ¿no?-

-No pude- suspira resignado -pero estuve pensando y creo que lo más justo es que la deje en libertad, después de todo yo no puedo estar con ella, y si encontró a alguien que pueda hacerla feliz, yo…-

-Tomes la decisión que tomes, yo estaré aquí para apoyarte- dijo acariciando su cara y acercándose a él para besarlo, a lo cual Harry correspondió

----------------

_-Todo va mejor de lo que habíamos planeado, y ahora es momento de que tu empieces a actuar correctamente- dijo una voz tenebrosa ya conocida_

_-Pero papá estás seguro que…- _

_-Él y sus amigos asesinaron a tu madre, se merecen lo peor…-_

----------------

Harry había encontrado la carta de Hermione cuando había llegado a Grimmauld Place, junto con una carta que Ron también había dejado para él

Harry:

Mi papá conoce a gente importante del Ministerio que puede ayudarnos a resolver el asunto del mortífago, pero me tienes preocupado, no te he visto desde esa noche, y ¿por qué gritaste el nombre de mi hermana? ¿Le sucede algo?

Te veo cuando regrese de mis prácticas para que vallemos al Ministerio, y no te salvarás de responder mis preguntas

Ron

Harry suspiró resignado, después de todo sus amigos siempre estaban con él, y al parecer esta vez no sería la excepción. Después de un rato se dirigió a casa de Hermione, quien ya lo esperaba en la sala

-Ahora si vas a contarme todo- sentenció Hermione cuando Harry llegó. Él se sentó a su lado comenzando a hablar

-Alguien me está amenazando desde que me fui a Irlanda, y quieren herir a Ginny si no hago lo que me piden que haga-

-¿Y qué te piden que hagas?- interrumpió Hermione

-Pues por el momento liberar a presos de Azcabán, obviamente no accedí, por eso fui a buscar a Ginny a Italia…-

-¿y quién es el mortífago?-

-No lo sé, si lo supiera no estaría en esta situación- dijo algo desesperado

-¿Y qué harás con Ginny?- preguntó Hermione tratando de calmarlo

-Ya tomé una decisión y…- En ese momento Ginny apareció en el departamento de Hermione haciendo a Harry callar

-Tenemos que hablar- dijo Ginny determinada y Harry asintió

-yo iré a… hacer mi tarea- dijo Hermione tomando sus cosas y dirigiéndose a su habitación

-Sabes Ginny, lamento no haber estado estos días contigo, pero he tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza y…-

-¿estabas tan ocupado que no tuviste ni cinco minutos para enviar una lechuza?- dijo Ginny enojada –estaba preocupada por ti…-

-No es que estuviera ocupado para no querer contestar tus cartas, pero necesitaba tiempo para pensar en nosotros yo…- Ginny se dio cuenta de lo que quería hacer Harry, y sabía lo que debía hacer

-Quienes terminar conmigo- dijo sin poder evitar que unas cuantas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos

-Ginny yo…-

-No te preocupes, ya no tenemos relación alguna- dijo desapareciendo y dejando a Harry pensativo, ¿había tomado la decisión correcta? Lo único que él quería era no hacer sufrir a Ginny, pero era justamente lo que hacía al separase de ella.

CONTINUARÁ…

No sé por qué, pero durante toda una semana no tuve nada de inspiración para éste fic, de hecho empecé a escribir el principio, pero no me estaba gustando nada. Hasta que un día me enojé con mi hermano y me puse a escribir, y de pronto toda mi inspiración regresó, al grado que terminé esto como en tres horas.

Espero que les guste el cap. ¿cómo ven a Jack? A mi me parece lindo, y Ron debe ponerse las pilas si no quiere que le den baje con Hermione.

¿Y Gavin? La verdad me costó mucho trabajo la escena en donde se besan, me dio mucho coraje, pero es para ponerle emoción a todo esto.

¿Y Alan con Ginny? Bueno creo que ahora Alan se aprovechará de que Ginny rompió con Harry y hará su mejor esfuerzo para estar con ella; y ella…

Quiero Agradecer a…

ginny-potter151: bueno espero que tu curiosidad se haya saciado, aunque creo que ahora tienes otras dudas. Gracias por tu comentario, espero dejes uno en éste cáp.

Elsa: Pues lo lamento mucho, pero como ya viste si la dejó, y no creas que no me dolió separarlos, y Alan, sé que parece un pan de dios, aunque aun no lo conocemos bien… Gracias por tu comentario, espero que te guste el cáp y me comentes ok?

gin m Weasley: Debo decir que me encantó tu comentario, me encanta que me echen flores! Y me da mucho gusto que te esté gustando éste fic. Aunque lamento haber separado a Harry y Ginny, pero bueno si no fuera así este fic sería muy aburrido ¿no? Espero otro comentario!

Y por supuesto a todos los que leen el fic, y aunque no dejen comentario, se tomen el tiempo de leerlo. Grax!

Bueno creo que es el último cap. del año, por eso quiero desearles a todos una muy feliz navidad y un genial año nuevo, espero que el próximo año cumplan todos sus sueños y anhelos, y por supuesto que sigan leyendo mis Fics.

Mis mejores deseos.

Kare!


	10. Momentos inadecuados

_Aclaración: Los personajes de la Saga de Harry Potter, y que aparecerán en este __Fic__, no son de mi propiedad (Ya quisiera yo__) le pertenecen a la autora J.K. __Rowling__. Y bueno aclarando esto creo que podemos empezar._

_**"amor verdadero y amor definitivo"**_

_**Capítulo **__**9: Momentos inadecuados**_

No puede dejar de pensar en Harry y se pregunta por qué le había hecho tal cosa, todo había pasado tan rápido, en un momento estaba en sus brazos, y en el otro estaba intentando romper con ella. No habría querido llorar frente a él, pero sus lágrimas no podían contenerse ni un momento más, por eso decidió desaparecer lo más rápido de ahí. Sin embargo no sabía a dónde ir, no podría llegar a casa, así que su única opción era ir con Alan. Cuando llegó a su casa él se encontraba dormido sobre su cama, Ginny intentó controlar sus lágrimas, sin tener éxito.

Alan despertó al sentir la mirada de Ginny y con un gran esfuerzo logró ponerse en pie, Ginny no dijo nada, pero al verlo levantarse lo único que hizo fue correr a abrazarlo y llorar mientras se aferraba a él.

----------------

Al no escuchar nada, Hermione decide espiar un poco para ver lo que sucede, al observar que Ginny ya se ha ido, y que Harry está sentado sobre el sofá tomando un Whiskey de fuego decide salir de su habitación

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Hermione sentándose a lado de Harry

-No lo sé, yo solo… Es que no lo entiendo¿Crees que hice lo correcto? Quiero decir, en verdad lo correcto es separarme de Ginny, porque al principio lo creía, estaba seguro de ello, pero ahora, al verla llorar por mi culpa, no es justo Hermione, pero tampoco me perdonaría si le pasara algo por mi culpa…- decía sin poder conectar muy bien sus ideas, y bastante confundido

-Yo creo que tendrías que decirle la verdad, ella tiene derecho a elegir si quiere estar contigo o no…-

-Pero y si le sucede algo?- pregunta temeroso

-Y si le sucede algo y tú no estás a su lado ¿te lo perdonarías Harry?- Esa pregunta hizo que Harry dudara aún más de todo, pero esta vez no quería cometer un error, no con la persona más importante en su vida

----------------

Alan escucha con atención a Ginny, y aunque quisiera decirle muchas cosas acerca de Harry, trata de comprenderla y simplemente escucha, hasta que después de mucho llorar, Ginny logra calmarse

-Lo siento- se disculpa –no debí venir así, y decirte todo esto-

-Pero me da gusto que lo hayas hecho- dice tomándola de la mano –me da gusto que estés aquí, y sobre todo, que confíes en mi- Ginny no sabe que decir, pero piensa en lo maravilloso que es Alan y en que tal vez…

-Alan yo…- en ese momento llega una lechuza con una carta para Alan. Mientras Alan abre su carta Ginny lo observa y no puede evitar pensar en Harry

-Lo siento preciosa, pero debo contestar esto de inmediato- dijo él con una sonrisa

-Está bien, de todos modos debo irme- dijo tomando sus cosas y desapareciendo

----------------

Harry llega a casa olvidando que Ron lo estaba esperando para que le diera una explicación, y aunque no tenía humor para ello, sabía que Ron lo persuadiría hasta obtenerla

-¿y bien?- preguntó Ron al ver que Harry no decía nada -¿Me explicarás ahora?

.Ya te expliqué todo, solo que… bueno…- Harry dudaba por un momento en decirle la verdad, después de todo no quería preocuparlo, era su hermana menor

-¿Qué sucede con Ginny?- pregunta Ron algo exaltado

-Bueno me amenazaron con hacerle algo a ella…- confesó Harry finalmente

-¡Y no ibas a decírmelo!-

-Es que sabía que te pondrías así, pero ya no tienes de que preocuparte…- dijo tristemente Harry

-¿Por qué¿Descubriste quién es el Mortífago?-

-No, rompí con tu hermana…-

-Eso es una tontería!!- se exaltó Ron – Eso no va a evitar que dañen a mi hermana!!-

-Es lo mejor que se me ocurrió, tal vez si el Mortífago cree que ya no me interesa la deje fuera de sus planes-

-De todos modos yo estaré al tanto de ella- dijo Ron no muy convencido. Ambos se dirigieron al Ministerio, primero con el padre de Ron, quien después los llevó a la oficina de Miriam, la jefa de Aurores de la ciudad de Londres.

-Tienen todo mi apoyo- dictó ella cuando Harry terminó de explicar lo que había sucedido –Pero quiero que esto sea un completo secreto, nadie más debe saberlo, y por ahora esperaremos a que tengas de nuevo contacto con el Mortífago, para entonces empezar a actuar-

----------------

Ya había pasado una semana y todo aparentemente había regresado a la normalidad; Ginny y Alan había regresado al trabajo, Ginny ya no lloraba por Harry, al menos no en público y Alan regresaba a su plan de conquista. Había estado saliendo nuevamente con Ginny mientras esperaba el momento perfecto para declararse, y ese momento era esa noche.

-He estado consultando tu agenda, y aquí dice que tienes una cita esta noche- decía Alan hojeando la agenda de Ginny

-¿De verdad?- decía interesada quitándole la agenda y abriéndola para encontrar una nota que decía "Ir a la Terraza con Alan" escrita por Alan –Pero yo no lo escribí- dice jugando

-Pues si está escrito ahí debe significar algo ¿no? Debe cumplir con sus citas señorita-

-De acuerdo, solo para no ser incumplida- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Entonces te veré en la noche- dijo Alan volviendo a su oficina

-Vine por ti para llevarte a comer- dijo Hermione llegando a la oficina de Ginny

-De acuerdo, solo deja terminar esto- dijo Ginny sentándose y empezando a escribir en su computadora - pero cuéntame¿qué has hecho estos días?-

-Nada interesante, la escuela, la escuela, ah y además la escuela-

-Y Ronald?-

-No lo sé, no lo he visto desde hace mucho- dijo ya sin darle mucha importancia – ¿y tú cómo estás?- dijo refiriéndose a Harry

-Bien, con mucho trabajo y…-

-Me refiero a lo de Harry- le cortó

-Igual, pero prefiero no tocar el tema- dijo algo molesta –Terminé¿nos vamos?- dijo levantándose de su silla y tomando su bolso

----------------

Era su primer juego oficial desde que había entrado al equipo de Quidich, y aunque estaba especialmente nervioso, todo le iba saliendo de maravilla, y lo que más le gustaba eran los gritos de sus admiradores y ver su nombre escrito en las pancartas que llevaban. Gracias al entrenamiento ahora estaba en mejor forma que nunca, y había jugado el mejor partido de su vida, al menos hasta ahora. Al terminar el partido y declarándose ganadores, él y sus compañeros se dirigieron a los vestidores

-¿Y en dónde celebraremos?- preguntó uno de los golpeadores del equipo a nadie en especial

-Que les parece en el club platino- dijo el otro golpeador

-De acuerdo- dijo Ben, el buscador -Ron- le hablo ya en privado –quiero presentarte a mi hermano Jack, es un gran admirador tuyo- ambos se saludaron amistosamente y charlaron durante un rato mientras Ben terminaba de vestirse. Ambos congeniaron bien desde el principio, sobre todo porque a Ron no le desagradaba que Jack lo admirara tanto

-Fue genial la atrapada que hiciste!- seguía adulándolo –De pronto te lanzaste y… wow!-

-Jack!- le hablaba Ben desde el otro lado de la habitación –Debemos irnos!-

-¿Iras a la fiesta en la noche?- le preguntó Ron antes de que se marchara

-No lo sé, porque tengo una cita- dijo el con una sonrisa

-¿Y por qué no llevas a la chica contigo? Me imagino que debe ser bonita ¿no?- dijo con una sonrisa pícara

-Lo es, y si, la llevaré conmigo- dijo despidiéndose y marchándose junto con su hermano

----------------

Harry había evitado a Gavin durante toda la semana, además de no tener mucho tiempo para pensar en ella, ya que todos sus pensamientos los ocupaba Ginny, sin embargo ella no quería perder su amistad ni su confianza, así que se decidió y lo saludó

-Hola Harry- dijo nerviosa – Te traje café- dijo dándole uno de los cafés que traía en la mano -¿Cómo va todo?-

-Bien- dijo secamente, Gavin entendió que no quería hablar del tema, pero se sentía mal por ello

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mi, y… lamento mucho lo que sucedió, aun así no quiero perder tu amistad- dijo mientras Harry daba un sorbo a su café

-No lo has hecho, solo que ahora no puedo hablarte de mi relación con Ginny como si nada hubiera pasado…-

-Pero te pido que lo hagas, fue un gran error el haberte besado, y quiero que lo olvides, quiero que todo sea como antes-

-Pero…-

-Nada, dime ¿terminaste con Ginny?- Harry no dijo nada, pero asintió -¿Y cómo te sientes?-

-Confundido, ella lloró, y yo no sé si hice lo correcto, no quiero que sufra y si… si le sucede algo mientras yo no estoy con ella?- dijo sin pensarlo, solo exteriorizando todos sus pensamientos

-Entonces dile lo que sucede, si en verdad la amas confía en ella, búscala y dile lo que pasa, y protégela, pero estando a su lado- Harry de pronto vio todo claramente, Gavin tenía razón, debía confiar en Ginny, debía protegerla, pero estando a su lado

----------------

Ambas se dirigieron a su ya acostumbrado restaurante mientras platicaban de varias cosas, hasta que Hermione hizo la pregunta que quería hacerle desde hace días

-¿Y tú y Alan?-

-¿Qué?- Ginny pretendió no entender

-Ya sabes… ¿tienen una relación?-

-No en realidad, solo estamos saliendo- Hermione no dijo más, la verdad era que Alan no le era del todo desagradable, pero sabía perfectamente que Ginny salía con él solo porque no quería estar sola –De hecho en la noche iremos a "La terraza"-

-Debió costarle mucho una reservación ahí- se sorprendió Hermione

-¿Y tú qué harás?-

-Iré a cenar con Jack-

-¿Jack¿no se supone que no lo soportabas?- preguntó confundida Ginny

-Resulta que no es tan malo como pensé- dijo Hermione encogida de hombros

-Pero ¿estás saliendo con él¿y Ron…?-

-Mira a Ron no hay ni que mencionarlo- dijo molesta –y no es una cita, solo iremos a cenar, nada importante- Ginny no estaba muy segura si creer en ello o no, y hubiera querido contarle que él la habías estado visitando seguido en el diario el profeta, pero estaba segura que por el momento era mejor no tocar el tema.

----------------

-¡¿De verdad tienes una fundación para proteger a las criaturas mágicas?!- exclamó sorprendida

-Si, bueno en realidad es de mi padre, lleva años trabajando en proteger los derechos de muchas criaturas mágicas que aun no son tratadas como se merecen, y yo le ayudo siempre que tengo tiempo, de hecho por eso estudio medi-magia, quiero ayudar a mi padre de una manera más útil-

-Es maravilloso lo que haces¿podría contribuir de algún modo?- dijo Hermione completamente emocionada

-Claro que si, aunque primero debo hablar con mi padre, es un poco desconfiado ¿sabes? Pero estoy seguro que le caerás muy bien-

-Eso espero, me gustaría mucho ayudarlos, contribuir con algo- Jack pidió la cuenta, ya que ambos habían terminado, y el quería asistir a la fiesta que darían para festejar el triunfo del equipo de quidich de Inglaterra

-¿Sabes? Hay una fiesta en el club platino ¿te gustaría ir?-

-Preferiría regresar a mi casa, debo estudiar para el examen de Genética de mañana¿Y tú ya estás listo?-

-Claro que si, me he estado preparando para ese examen desde que lo anunciaron, aunque estoy seguro que no lo necesitaba- dijo algo engreído pero a Hermione no le molestó, después de todo se parecía mucho a ella.

Jack llevó a Hermione a su departamento para después asistir a la fiesta, sin embargo Hermione no esperaba que alguien la estuviera esperando

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Es que no encuentro a Ginny- dijo Harry algo desesperado –Voy a decirle la verdad, voy a contarle todo- dijo Harry resuelto

-Iba a ir a cenar a "La terraza", pero ¿estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?-

-Claro que si Hermione, no soporto que ella sufra por mi culpa- dijo Harry desapareciendo sin esperar que Hermione le advirtiera que Ginny no estaría sola

----------------

-Pensé que no vendrías!- le saludó Ron cuando lo vió llegar -¿Y tu cita?-

-No pudo venir, pero ya te la presentaré-

-¿Pero al menos díme cómo es?- preguntó Ron curiosamente mientras bebía su cerveza de mantequilla

-Es muy hermosa, castaña, de cabello hermoso, un cuerpo de ensueño, con los mismos ideales que yo, y bueno estoy completamente loco por ella-

-¿De verdad¿Y ella?-

-Me imagino que también, al menos eso me dice su mirada- dijo sonriendo y diriguiendose a la barra para pedir un wiskey de fuego

-Entonces brindemos- dijo Ron chocando su cerveza con el vaso de Jack -¡Por eso chica que te trae así!- tomó un sorbo

----------------

Alan cenaba con Ginny esperando el momento perfecto para hablarle con claridad a Ginny, decirle que quería estar con ella, que no deseaba nada más para poder ser feliz

-Todo estuvo delicioso- dijo Ginny sacándolo de sus pensamientos –Fue buena idea hacerle caso a la libreta y cumplir con la cita

-¿Sabes? Quiero que…- Desde lo lejos Alan pudo distinguir que alguien se acercaba, pero no fue hasta que estaba a dos mesas de distancia que pudo distinguir quien era –Te amo- le dijo besándola sin dejar que ella respondiera. Harry por su parte contemplaba la escena estupefacto –Quiero tener una relación seria contigo- Al escuchar esto Harry se apresuró para interrumpir, pero se detuvo de nuevo al escuchar

-Yo también, eres el hombre más maravilloso que he conocido, y quiero estar contigo…-

CONTINUARÁ…

Se terminaron mis vacaciones!!! Y dirán que ya era hora ¿no? Pues tienen razón, pero lo que sucede es que cuando a mi mamá le dan vacaciones a mi no me da tiempo de hacer absolutamente nada. Además que estas vacaciones me sirvieron para relajarme y que así mi inspiración llegara.

Por otro lado quiero agradecer a:

Elsa: Me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado, y bueno ahora empezaremos a conocer mejor a Alan… (chan, chan, chn, chan!!) y pues ahora vimos que Jack es super parecido a Hermione, y esperemos a ver q pasa en el próximo cap. Grax!!!

Geilajauregui: Me da gusto que te haya gustado mi fic, y ya como pudiste ver Alan si va a tener algo con Ginny, pero eso de que sea muy lindo, no estoy segura, aunque estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo en que Harry debería confiar en Ginny, pero bueno hombres!!!!

ginny-potter151: Me da gusto que me dejes reviews, así que espéraré el próx. Ok? Y bueno no están tan mal en lo que piensas de Ron, creo que si se va a quedar sin novia… aunque aun no lo decido bien. Y Pues Harry y Ginny al parecer ya rompieron definitivamente, pero ahora tengo preparadas otras sorpresitas!! Y espero te guste el cáp!!

Y quienes leen mi fic, gracias por leer mis locuras!!

Y bueno esperen el próximo cap. que va a tratar de…

Harry busca a Gavin, y ya se imaginarán lo que sucede

Empezamos a conocer otra faceta de Alan, justo cuando Ginny contempla una escena no muy bonita

Ron al fin conoce a la enamorada de Jack y se pone buena la cosa.

Bueno creo que es todo, ya hasta puse avances, que hace mucho no ponía, pero bueno espero hayan disfrutado el cap.

Love ya α Kare!


	11. Descubriendo la Verdad

_Aclaración: Los personajes de la Saga de Harry Potter, y que aparecerán en este Fic, no son de mi propiedad (Ya quisiera yo!) le pertenecen a la autora J.K. Rowling. Y bueno aclarando esto creo que podemos empezar._

"_**amor verdadero y amor definitivo"**_

_**Capítulo 10: Descubriendo la verdad**_

-Eres el hombre más maravilloso que he conocido, y quiero estar contigo…- Harry no podía creer lo que escuchaba, al parecer Ginny no la pasaba tan mal como él lo imaginaba. Se queda parado un momento, medita bien la situación y finalmente se marcha sin que Ginny se percate de su presencia.

Camina por las calles hacia el departamento de Hermione, pensando en Ginny, recordando lo que vivieron juntos en Hogwarts, desde que la rescató de la cámara de los secretos, hasta el momento en que creía que iba a morir y su único pensamiento era ella. Sin darse cuenta, y más rápido de lo que esperaba, llegó al departamento de Hermione, quien lo esperaba con ansias deseando que todo se hubiera solucionado

-Qué sucedió- preguntó invitando a Harry a entrar -¿Se lo dijiste? ¿Le dijiste la verdad?- preguntó desesperada

-No pude yo… la perdí para siempre…- Harry no podía verla a los ojos, por eso hundió su mirada en el suelo

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Hermione, quien no entendía ni una palabra de lo que sucedía

-Encontré a Ginny diciéndole a su jefe que era el hombre más maravilloso que había conocido y que quería estar con él-

-Y tú…?-

-Saldré de su vida- dijo decidido, pero aun sin verla –Ella tiene razón, Alan es un excelente hombre, no la hace sufrir, y a su lado no corre peligros, además ella ya lo dijo: quiere estar con él…-

-Pero Harry, Ginny solo lo dijo porque está dolida; pero estoy segura que ella no ama a Alan, te ama a ti- dijo Hermione tomándolo de la cara para verlo a los ojos

-Y por eso se fue a consolar a brazos de Alan ¿no?- dijo furioso apartándose de ella

-No, lo hizo porque no quiere estar sola, porque sin ti se siente devastada…-

-Yo también me siento mal, y no por eso voy a correr a los brazos de la primera chica que me pase enfrente…- contrarrestó

-No Harry, pero te recuerdo que tu fuiste el que decidió terminar con ella- deijo ella sin pensar

-Ya lo sé, sé que yo tengo la culpa de todo lo que está sucediendo- de pronto todo su enojo se acabó, y ya solo quedaba la tristeza

-Lamento haberte dicho eso- de disculpó Hermione al ver la reacción de su amigo –Pero es que no soporto verlos así, no entiendo por qué si ambos se aman tienen que estar separados-

-Pero Hermione, yo no lo elegí, yo no quería separarme de ella pero…-

- pero siempre que pasa algo entre ustedes prefieren darse por vencidos antes de luchar… ¿no es así?-

-Si Hermione, tienes toda la razón –dijo enfadado- pero aun así eso no cambiaba las cosas, Ginny eligió a Alan-

-Pero estoy segura que si tu…-

-No Hermione, si Ginny está intentando ser feliz yo respetaré su decisión- Hermione ni dijo nada más, sabía que Harry era demasiado obstinado para cambiar de parecer.

----------------

Ron llegó a las instalaciones del Profeta para visitar a su hermana, que como siempre se encontraba tras su escritorio trabajando

-¿Cómo está mi hermana favorita?- saludó Ron

-Soy tu única hermana- jugó Ginny –Y también soy muy inteligente-

-Pues dudo mucho eso- dijo Ron fastidiándola -¿pero a qué viene eso?-

-A que has venido todos los días de la semana a "visitarme", cuando antes no sabías ni dónde era mi oficina ¿qué sucede Ronald?- dijo sin rodeos

-¿Tiene que suceder algo para que me preocupe por ti?- dijo intentando abrazarla

-Claro que si –dijo evitando su abrazo -nunca has sido tan cariñoso a menos que suceda algo, además por lo que sé estás muy ocupado con lo del Quidich ¿no?-

-Siempre puedo darme tiempo para ti-

-¿Y para Hermione? Sé que no es mi asunto, pero no puedo creer que tengas más interés en vigilarme que en estar con tu novia-

-Mira enana, como ya lo dijiste ese no es tu asunto, y no tengo interés en vigilarte- dijo Ron enfadado

-Entonces me imagino que esto tiene que ver con Harry-

-¿de que hablas?-

-Me estás vigilando para decirle a tu amigo lo que hago ¿no?-

-¡Ginny eso no es cierto! A mi no me importa qué pase entre ustedes, y no tengo porqué estar en medio de los dos, yo solo quiero saber cómo estás-

-Pues estoy muy bien Ronald, ahora tengo una relación con Alan, y estoy bastante bien, y ahora si no te importa tengo mucho trabajo- dijo y se sentó de nuevo tras su escritorio mientras esperaba que Ron se fuera

-Me alegra que estés bien- mintió Ron, ya que no creía que fuera cierto –Pero yo no le diré nada a Harry, yo vengo porque quiero saber de ti, porque te quiero, ¿tiene algo de malo?- Ginny no pudo evitar derramar una cuantas lágrimas, y abrazó a Ron como respuesta

-Lo siento- se disculpó ella –Pero ¿en verdad no te envió Harry?- Ron negó con la cabeza y Ginny no pudo evitar llorar por eso, ella tenía la esperanza de que Harry aun se preocupara por ella, pero ahora estaba segura que ella ya no le importaba

----------------

Hermione se encontraba en la biblioteca de la escuela, pero raramente, esta vez no estaba estudiando, estaba en la sección de la hemeroteca, buscando entre los periódicos resientes los nombres de mortífagos que ya estaban en askaban, para intentar averiguar quién era el mortífago que amenazaba a Harry; pero mientras más leía, menos esperanzas tenía de encontrarlo, ya que todos los mortífagos que conocía, o de los que había oído hablar, ya estaban arrestados.

-¿Qué haces preciosa?- preguntó Jack asomándose entre las montañas de periódicos viejos para poder ver la cara de Hermione

-Intento averiguar algo…- dijo empezando a acomodar todo de nuevo

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?- preguntó cordialmente Jack

-No gracias, terminé por hoy- Jack quiso preguntar qué buscaba, pero decidió no hacerlo

-Te tengo una noticia- dijo cambiando la conversación

-¡¿Es acerca de la fundación?!- preguntó Hermione emocionada

-Si, hable con mi padre y…- Jack hizo una pausa disfrutando la cara de Hermione esperando una repuesta

-¿Y?-

-¿Sabes que te vez linda cuando estás emocionada?- preguntó jugando y consiguiendo que Hermione se desesperara aún más

-¡Dime que dijo tu padre!- le rogo

-Quiere conocerte, y hoy mismo; bueno si puedes-

-Claro que si, vamos- dijo tomando su bolso y tomándolo de la mano sin darse cuenta

----------------

-¿Qué sucedió con Ginny?- preguntó Gavin al ver a Harry caminar rumbo a clase

-Nada, no pude decirle nada…-

-Pero Harry creía que…-

-No, yo ya tomé mi decisión y…- Harry de pronto sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza que lo hizo caer de rodillas al suelo.

-Harry- le gritaba Gavin preocupada mientras intentaba ayudarlo, sin embargo de un momento a otro cesó el dolor y Harry se reincorporó -¿Estás bien?-

-Eso creo- dijo Harry ya totalmente repuesto, pero muy confundido

-Creo que deberíamos ir a la enfermería- se preocupó Gavin

-No, lo único que necesito eres tu- dijo acercándola a si y besándola

----------------

-¿Se puede saber quien era ese al que estabas abrazando?- preguntó Alan a Ginny furioso. Ginny no entendía de lo que hablaba, e incluso se molestó por el tono de su reclamo, pero decidió llevar la corriente

-¿Quién?- preguntó sin exaltarse

-Un chico pelirrojo que ha estado buscándote últimamente-

-¡Ah!- dijo aliviada –el es Ronald, mi hermano, te lo presenté en la fiesta de Luna y Neville, ¿te acuerdas?- trató de acariciar su mejilla, pero él la apartó bruscamente

-Creo que eres muy cariñosa con tu hermano- dijo aun exaltado y fue hacia su oficina sin esperar una explicación

----------------

Estaba especialmente nerviosa por la reacción que produciría al padre de Jack; quería dejarle la mejor impresión de si misma, deseaba más que nunca pertenecer a una fundación donde pudiera ayudar a todas las criaturas mágicas.

-¿Crees que le agrade?- preguntó Hermione evitando que Jack abriera la puerta de entrada a su antigua, pero muy linda casa.

-Estoy seguro que estará encantado de conocerte- dijo intentando tranquilizarla. Hermione respiró profundamente y Jack abrió; dirigió a Hermione hasta el estudio, en donde se encontraba su padre, que era un hombre mayor, con algunas canas en su cabello que le daban un aire de sabiduría.

-Padre, quiero presentarte a Hermione Granger- dijo su hijo haciendo que su padre dejara lo que hacia y les prestara toda su atención. Hermione se acercó a él tendiéndole la mano, su padre la tomó cordialmente regalándole una sonrisa

-Él es mi padre, David Gallagher- los presentó Jack

-Mucho gusto señor Gallagher- dijo Hermione amablemente

-Por favor, llámame David, y bienvenida a nuestra fundación-

----------------

Ron odiaba ver a su hermanita tan deprimida, pero ni siquiera podía odiar a Harry por eso; porque sabía que lo hacía porque creía que era lo correcto, sin embargo le gustaría ayudar de alguna manera a su hermana

-¡Señor Weasley!- le gritaba su entrenado cuando hicieron otra anotación -¡Ponga más atención!- Ron no dijo nada e intentó concentrarse en el partido

-Estas muy distraído!- le dijo Ben golpeándolo suavemente por la espalda

-Lo siento, es que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza-

-Y me imagino que olvidaste que mañana es mi cumpleaños- Ron se golpeó suavemente en la frente, por lo que Ben afirmó su suposición –Quedas perdonado si vas a mi fiesta mañana, pero con un gran obsequio-

-De acuerdo-

----------------

Hermione se dirigía a las instalaciones del Diario el Profeta para contarle a su amiga que ahora era parte una fundación para proteger los derechos de las criaturas mágicas, además de investigar otras cosas. Cuando llegó vio que Ginny se dirigía hacia ella, y sin decir nada la tomó de la mano y se desapareció con ella a su ya conocido restaurante

-¿Por qué salimos así?- preguntó Hermione

-Alan está algo enojado, y preferí salir antes de que hiciera una escenita frente a ti- respondió Ginny molesta

-¿Por qué está enojado?- preguntó Hermione extrañada, ya que nunca había oído hablar a Ginny de Alan en esa forma

-Solo porque me vio abrazar al tonto de Ron- Ginny se dio cuenta que había cometido un error al ver la reacción de Hermione

-Entonces ¿viste a Ron?- preguntó algo molesta

-Si, bueno…- se intentaba disculpar Ginny –Fue a ver cómo estaba-

-¿Y por qué no lo habías dicho?- preguntó sin exaltarse

-Bueno, he estado viéndolo la última semana, pero yo pensé que lo había enviado Harry, por eso no te dije nada…-

-Esta bien- dijo Hermione fríamente -¿Pero entonces Alan se enojó por eso?- preguntó tratando de cambiar el tema

-Si, me reclamó y creo que está celoso, y no lo culpo, después de lo que sucedió con Harry… pero bueno, me imaginó que ya se le pasará- dijo encogida de hombros

-Pues eso espero- dijo Hermione terminando la conversación. Estuvieron un rato sin decir nada, mientras Hermione pensaba en Ron y Ginny en Alan y Harry

-¿Me podrías ayudar con mi tarea?- preguntó Hermione a Ginny rompiendo el silencio

-Claro que si- dijo ella aliviada de que por fin Hermione hablara

-Necesito saber si todos lo mortífagos registrados ya están en azkaban, ¿podrías investigarlo?-

-Claro que si, ¿pero para qué necesitas saberlo?- preguntó Ginny extrañada –No sabía que para estudiar medi-magia tuvieras que investigar algo así-

-Yo tampoco- mintió Hermone –Pero a mi profesor de ciencias de la salud se le zafó un tornillo- dijo intentando reir

-Está bien…- dijo Ginny no muy convencida

-Por cierto, ahora pertenezco a la asociación de ayuda para proteger los derechos de las criaturas mágicas- dijo Hermione orgullosa

-¿A la qué…?-

-Una asociación que ayuda a las criaturas mágicas, que además pertenece a Jack-

-Creo que el tal Jack es todo un estuche de monerías- dijo Ginny burlándose –Me parece que si Ron no se alista alguien le va a quitar el puesto-

-Por mi Ronald puede hacer lo que quiera- dijo Hermione enojada y haciendo callar a Ginny

----------------

Ginny llegó a su oficina y comenzó a investigar lo que le había pedido Hermione, se sentó frente a su computadora e inició la búsqueda, sin embargo cada uno de los mortífagos que investigaba iban siendo descartados, ya que muchos habían muerto, y los demás ya estaban capturados.

-Hola preciosa- saludó Alan al llegar

-Ya no estás enojado- dijo ella seria

-Lamento mucho lo que pasó un momento, pero tengo muchos problemas con Juliet, y he estado de muy mal humor, lo siento-

-¿Quién es Juliet?-

-Mi hija, te llevaré a que la conozcas el fin de semana ¿de acuerdo?- Ginny sonrió y asintió; Alan al verla sonreír la abrazó terminando su discusión

----------------

Al día siguiente Harry estaba dispuesto a terminar con el problema en el que se había metido, no podía creer que haya besado a Gavin, ni siquiera se dio cuanta cuando lo hizo, solo lo recuerda como una película borrosa en su cabeza

-Hola!- lo saludó Gavin dándole un beso rápido en los labios

-Hola- dijo el intentando sonreír. Iba a decirle a Gavin que había sido un error lo que había pasado el día anterior, pero no sabía por dónde empezar, y cuando se decidió a hacerlo las clases dieron comienzo.

-¿Vamos a tomar algo después?- le dijo Harry en silencio y Gavin asintió

----------------

Hermione había terminado sus clases y se dirigió con Jack a su casa, a su primer día en la fundación, Hermione no paraba de preguntar a Jack sobre su deber en la fundación, a lo cual Jack la molestaba

-Tu deber será limpiar toda la casa, después nos harás de comer a mi padre y a mi, y finalmente atenderás la reunión que tendrá mi hermano- dijo jugando

-Díme en serio, ¿Qué haré?- preguntó ansiosa Hermione

-Pues hoy solo te explicaré lo que hacemos, cómo lo hemos hecho y todos los avances que tenemos para que te familiarices con la fundación, para que después puedas aportar ideas, y comiences a ayudarnos

-¿en serio? ¿Y qué han hecho? ¿Han tenido algún avance importante?-

-Tranquilízate- le dijo Jack riendo ante la premura de Hermione –Ya te contaré todo eso cuando lleguemos, te mostraré las estadísticas y todos los documentos, pero eso será hasta que lleguemos; por lo mientras díme lo que opinas de mi-

-¿Qué pienso de ti?- preguntó Hermione extrañada -¿Por qué te importa?-

-Me importa tu opinión, y quiero saber en qué concepto me tienes-

-Bueno yo… -dijo pensando –al principio te odiaba, pero después me empezaste a agradar y…-

-¿Solo te agrado?- preguntó Jack deteniéndose frente a la puesta de su casa; mirándola a los ojos y acercándose a ella, pero en ese momento su padre abrió la puerta

-Chicos- les interrumpió- será mejor que entren-

----------------

-Gracias- dijo Ginny al mensajero con una sonrisa mientras le entregaba la relación de archivos ya firmada

-¿Sonreías mucho no crees?- preguntó Alan llegando

-¿Qué?- dijo Ginny sin comprender

-No me vas a decir que no le coqueteabas al mensajero- dijo Alan furioso

-¡Claro que no!- se defendió Ginny –No tendría por qué hacerlo, y no pensé que fueras tan celoso-

-Y tengo motivos para estarlo ¿no?-

-¡Claro que no!- dijo Ginny furiosa; Alan no dijo nada más y fue hacia su oficina. Ginny por su lado ya no se podía concentrar en su trabajo, estaba demasiado enojada; por eso tomó su bolso y se dirigió a comprar un café; quería caminar para relajarse un poco, para pensar en su relación con Alan, y preguntarse por primera vez si estaba haciendo lo correcto

----------------

Por fin Ron había encontrado la dirección de la casa de Ben. Dejó su regalo en el suelo para poder tocar, y después se ocultó tras él para sorprender a su nuevo amigo

-¡Ron!- le saludó Ben al abrir la puerta

-¿Cómo sabias que era yo?- preguntó dejándose ver y dándole su obsequio

-Sabia que tenías que traer el regalo más grande- dijo invitándolo a pasar y conduciéndolo hasta el primer piso, en donde se encontraban todos sus compañeros, envueltos en un gran escándalo de música y conversaciones

-¿Quieres tomar algo?-

-Una cerveza de mantequilla- Ben fue por ella, mientras Ron platicaba con los demás -¿Y tu hermano?- pregunto a Ben cuando regresó

-Está en el sótano, con una chica- dijo sonriendo -¿Quieres que lo mande llamar?-

-No, quiero sorprenderlo y conocer a la chica, ¿por dónde llego?-

----------------

Jack le estaba enseñando a Hermione todo lo relacionado con la fundación, mientras ella intentaba almacenar toda esa información en una libreta

-No es necesario que anotes nada, toda esta información estará a tu disposición cuando la necesites- dijo Jack intentando tranquilizarla

-Pero necesito tenerla conmigo siempre, para pensar en otras ideas, y no repetirlas-

-Está bien- respondió Jack resignado –Por cierto, no respondiste mi pregunta de hace un momento- dijo él dejando las estadísticas a un lado-

-¿Cuál pregunta?- Hermione pretendía no entender, pero entendía muy bien de qué hablaba Jack

-¿Solo te agrado?- preguntó de nuevo Jack repitiendo sus movimientos -¿no te gusto?- preguntó acercándose más a ella

-¡Jack!- le llamó Ron sin distinguir muy bien a la chica que estaba de espaldas a él -¿Ella es la chica?- preguntó a Jack, quien había dejado a Hermione y se acercó a Ron

-Si, quiero presentarte a Hermione Granger- dijo justo en el momento en que Hermione volteó a verlo

----------------

Harry llevó a Gavin a un café cerca del centro, ella se portaba muy cariñosa con Harry, lo cual lo hacía dudar cada vez más acerca de romper con ella, tenía miedo de lastimarla

-Gavin yo…- empezó a decir Harry

-Harry antes que digas nada, yo tengo que decirte algo…- Harry decidió guardar silencio y dejar que Gavin hablara –Yo sé que tu quieres a Ginny, pero también quiero que sepas que yo me siento muy feliz de que te hayas dado una oportunidad de iniciar una relación conmigo, no quiero que pienses que me siento utilizada ni nada por el estilo yo…- Harry pensaba en todo lo que Gavin decía, y se daba cuenta de que no tenía ningún motivo para no estar con Gavin, después de todo Ginny ya estaba con Alan, y Harry tenía derecho también a buscar la felicidad con otra persona –Yo solo quiero estar contigo- dijo acercándose a él para besarlo, y él puso de su parte acercándose más a ella y uniendo sus labios. Sin embargo no se dio cuenta que en ese momento Ginny había entrado al café

CONTINUARÁ…

Primero que nada quiero pedir una gran disculpa por el error del capítulo pasado, la verdad no estoy muy segura de lo que sucedió, porque si había subido el documento, pero en el momento de publicarlo no sé si yo fui la que me equivoqué o fue un error del sistema.

Pero bueno ahora me aseguraré de hacer las cosas bien. Quiero agradecer a los reviews que me mandaron diciéndome que me había equivocado, ya que si no fuera por eso, yo ni en cuenta!

geilajauregui: Como puedes darte cuenta si repetí el capítulo - Sorry!! Espero te guste tanto el que si es el cáp anterior como este!

xMarianaRadcliffex: Gracias por las flores //, me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic, y espero que te siga gustando y me comentes que te parece. Nos vemos!!

Astrid91: Te pido disculpas de nuevo por repetir el cáp, espero que te haya gustado tanto el capítulo anterior como este, espero me digas que te pareció. Bye! D

Ginny-potter151: Me empiezas a acostumbrar a recibir tus reviews, XD Y concuerdo contigo sobre tu opinión con Ron, pero ahora que ya se dio cuenta quien es la enamorada de Jack no creo que le de mucha risa! Espero tu comentario para este cáp!

Y bueno los avances:

-Harry empieza a recibir de nuevo amenazas, y ahora si va a tomar cartas en el asunto

-Va a ver un buen pleito entre Ron y Hermione, y obviamente Jack estará en medio

Bueno espero les haya gustado el capítulo.

Love Ya α Kare!


	12. peleas

_Aclaración: Los personajes de la Saga de Harry Potter, y que aparecerán en este Fic, no son de mi propiedad (Ya quisiera yo!) le pertenecen a la autora J.K. Rowling. Y bueno aclarando esto creo que podemos empezar._

"_**amor verdadero y amor definitivo"**_

_**Capítulo 10: Peleas**_

-¡Así que esta es la verdadera razón por la cual no querías estar conmigo!- le reclamó Ginny a Harry interrumpiendo el beso que le daba a Gavin

-Ginny yo…- intentaba disculparse Harry

-¿Por qué no fuiste sincero desde un principio Harry? Ahora entiendo porqué ya no tenías tiempo para mi, si todo lo ocupabas con ella…- dijo despectivamente

-Ginny, las cosas no son como tú piensas…-

-¿a no? ¿Entonces cómo son?-

-¿Importa? De todos modos tú ya estás con Alan, qué importa si yo también intento ser feliz con otra persona-

-Importa porque tú fuiste el que terminó conmigo, si de todas maneras no querías estar conmigo ¿por qué me insistías tanto al principio?, ¿por qué me hiciste enamorarme de ti si tu no me querías?- Harry se quedó totalmente sin palabras, cómo decirle que si la amaba, pero que no podía estar con ella; cómo decirle que en realidad no quería a Gavin, que solo estaba con ella para intentar borrar su recuerdo; cómo decirle que se moría por tenerla de nuevo en sus brazos; cómo decirle que el no estar con ella lo estaba destrozando.

-Será mejor irnos de aquí- dijo Gavin tomando a Harry de la mano, intentando apartar la mirada de Harry de la de Ginny. Harry accedió a irse de la mano de Gavin dejando a Ginny sola en aquel lugar

----------------

-Con que ella es la chica de la que me has estado hablando- dijo Ron con cinismo caminando hacia Hermione, quien se había quedado helada al ver a Ron –De hecho ya la conocía-

-¿En serio?- preguntó Jack algo extrañado por la forma de comportarse de Ron -¿Es tu amiga?-

-Mas que eso, resulta ser que Hermione es mi novia- dijo tomándola de la mano y prácticamente jalándola a la salida dejando a Jack sorprendido y bastante decepcionado. Ron no soltó a Hermione hasta que salieron de la casa de Jack. Hermione seguía sin decir ni una palabra, y aunque tenía bastantes en mente para Ron decidió dejarlo hablar a él primero; sin embargo al soltarla él no se tomó la molestia ni de eso ni de nada, desapareció sin siquiera mirar a Hermione

----------------

Ginny caminaba de nuevo hacia su oficina tratando de tranquilizarse, pensaba en Alan, en que no era justo para él que la viera llorando por Harry. Al llegar secó las lágrimas que habían logrado salir y se dirigió a su oficina. Al llegar buscó a Alan, necesitaba saber que él estaba ahí para ella; necesitaba sentir sus brazos, necesitaba sentirse protegida. Fue a buscarlo a su oficina, pero en lugar de encontrar la seguridad que buscaba, encontró a Jaine muy cerca de Alan y acariciando su brazo

-¿Interrumpo?- dijo Ginny entrando a la oficina de Alan, haciendo que Jaine se alejara un poco de él y dejara de acariciarlo

-Claro que no- dijo Alan sentándose en su lugar -¿ocurre algo?-

-Si, creo que necesitamos hablar- dijo ella molesta

-Será en otro momento, ahora debo arreglar unos asuntos con Jaine- Ginny quiso decirle muchas cosas, pero guardó silencio y salió de ahí dando un portazo. Sabía que irse en ese momento no sería ético, pero necesitaba salir, desahogarse, y con quién más que con su mejor amiga

----------------

Ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a hablar desde aquella escena, Harry se sentía mal de que Gavin haya presenciado todo eso, pensaba en qué hacer cuando se dio cuenta que ella lloraba en silencio mientras caminaba a su lado

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el tomando su cara para obligarla a mirarlo

-Yo entiendo lo que sientes por Ginevra, y comprendería si tu ya no quieres estar conmigo- dijo sin poder dejar de llorar. Harry sintió un nudo en el estomago cuando la escuchó decir eso, ere cierto que él amaba a Ginny, sin embargo era totalmente injusto para Gavin aquella situación y Harry no podía hacer más que sentirse culpable

-Es cierto, Ginny es… era –corrigió -una parte muy importante en mi vida, y sé que no me será nada fácil olvidarme de ella, pero debo hacerlo –hizo una pausa esperando que Gavin dijera algo, y después de un rato de silencio continuó- yo te agradezco que tú estés aquí conmigo apoyándome, y de verdad quiero darme la oportunidad de estar contigo –dijo para acercarse a besarla

----------------

Había entrado por la chimenea de su apartamento, pero al parecer no había nadie, así que fue a la nevera, donde encontró un bote de helado, tomó una cuchara y se dispuso a comer. Con cada bocado salía una lagrima de sus ojos, afortunadamente no pasó mucho tiempo para que su amiga llegara, y sin decir nada Hermione tomó también una cuchara y comio de la misma manera que Ginny

-Los hombres son unos idiotas- dijo Ginny entre furiosa y dolida

-¿Y apenas lo notas amiga?- dijo sarcástica Hermione -¿Ahora qué sucedió?-

-Pues resulta que ya sé la razón por la que Harry rompió conmigo, y por cierto no es nada bonita –dijo ella celosa, pero derramando algunas cuantas lágrimas

-No sabía que Harry salía con alguien- dijo Hermione extrañada recordando decir a Harry que él no iba a buscar consuelo con la primer chica que se le pusiera enfrente

-Resulta que así es…- dijo dejando salir por fin sus lágrimas con libertad – Pero tengo tantas preguntas sin respuesta ¿Cuándo dejo de quererme? ¿Por qué decía que quería estar conmigo si no era cierto? ¿Por qué ya no me ama?- dijo Ginny entre sollozos; Hermione solo atinó a abrazarla y dejarla llorar en su hombro

----------------

-¿Desea algo amo? Preparé su platillo favorito- dijo Kreacher cuando vio llegar a Harry

-No Kreacher, gracias- dijo Harry sin ánimos y tirándose en el sillón sin ánimos

-¿Le sucede algo? Últimamente ha estado muy mal y a Kreacher le preocupa el amo-

-Estoy bien Kreacher- dijo Harry intentando sonreír, sin lograrlo satisfactoriamente. –Gracias por preocuparte- Kreacher iba a decir algo más, pero la habitación se tornó obscura, por lo que Kreacher se paró frente a Harry para defenderlo, quién se levantó de un brinco

_-no debería hacerlo, pero te daré otra oportunidad- _dijo la ya conocida voz del mortífago

-esta vez te ayudaré- contestó Harry sin alterarse

_-Ya sabes qué es lo que tienes que hacer, voy a estarte vigilando, no quiero trampas_- sentenció el mortífago

----------------

Harry seguía soñando con lo mismo, seguía teniendo a Ginny en sus pensamientos, en sus sueños. No podía evitar seguir creyendo que ella aun estaba en peligro, que podría perderla por siempre. Despertó de un brinco, sudoroso y aun con la idea de querer proteger a Ginny. Intentó tranquilizarse, pero no lo logró, no podía sacar aquel sueño de su mente; así que decidió ir a buscarla

----------------

Hermione ya había logrado tranquilizar un poco a Ginny hasta que por fin se había quedado dormida; le dolía mucho ver a su amiga de esa manera, y a veces hasta ella misma quería golpear a Harry por hacerla sufrir, pero sabía que Harry lo hacía por que creía que era lo correcto.

Fue a su cama y se dispuso a dormir, pero la escena de Ron diciéndole a Jack que era su novia no la dejaba en paz. Sin embargo, en lugar de estar preocupada estaba furiosa, furiosa por parecer un objeto que Ron podía tomar y dejar cuando quisiera, furiosa porque ella no había significado nada para él estas últimas semanas, furiosa porque se fue sin siquiera pedir una explicación. No pasó mucho tiempo pensando en todo eso cuando escuchó ruidos abajo, se preocupó por Ginny, así que bajo muy de prisa, sin embargo se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrar a Ginny aun dormida, y a Ron frente a ella, contemplando a su enana y después volteando a ver a Hermione

-Vamos a fuera- dijo Hermione lo mas silenciosamente posible para evitar despertar a su amiga. Ambos salieron al pasillo, y una vez que Hermione cerró la puerta Ron preguntó

-¿Ahora qué le pasó a la enana?- dijo notablemente preocupado por su hermana

-Tuvo una pelea con Harry- respondió Hermione sin dar muchos detalles, y Ron solo se limitó a dar un gran suspiro – ¿Y tú? ¿Por fin recordaste que tenías novia?- preguntó Hermione irónica

-A la que parece que se le olvido eso fue a ti-

-¿a mi? No me has buscado en semanas…-

-¿Y por eso te has estado saliendo con Jack?-

-Mira Ronald, Jack y yo no tenemos nada…-

-Claro que no- interrumpió Ron –Porque llegué a tiempo para impedirlo, no se si lo recuerdas, pero estabas a punto de besarlo…-

-Eso no es cierto!- se defendió Hermione

-¡Claro que lo es! ¡Estaba ahí Hermione! ¡Te vi!-

-Yo no…- intentó disculparse Hermione, pero ni ella misma estaba segura de lo que hubiera sucedido si Ron no hubiera llegado en aquel momento-

-No importa ya… Creo que todo se termino…- dijo Ron marchándose tan inesperadamente como había llegado

-Yo creo que se había terminado desde antes- admitió Hermione mientras observaba a Ron desaparecer

----------------

Había ido a buscarla a la madriguera; pero Teddy, quien se encontraba en la cocina buscando unas golocinas de calabaza que Molly le había quitado horas antes, le había dicho que no había llegado aun. Harry intentó disimular su preocupación frente al pequeño, lo llevó a su cuarto y esperó hasta que se durmiera para buscar a Ginny. Lo primero y único que se le ocurrió fue preguntarle a Hermione, así que para no importunarla decidió viajar por red flú. Al llegar a la sala observó a Ginny dormida en el sofá. Le dio tanta tranquilidad verla así que se quedó observándola, sin importarle nada más. Sin embargo ese mágico momento no duró mucho, ya que Ginny al parecer despertó al sentir su mirada.

Al principio a ella nada le pareció más agradable que despertar y encontrar a esos ojos que ella tanto amaba mirándola, pero de pronto despertó de su dulce sueño regresando a la realidad -¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- preguntó ella furiosa al despertar

-Vine por ti, vine a decirte la verdad…-

CONTINUARÁ…

Por fin terminé, ahora si me súper tarde escribiendo esto, además que está algo chiquito el cáp, pero de verdad que ahora si tengo una buena explicación (o al menos a mi me parece buena).

Les contaré la historia resumida: Hace como cuatro años un chico que era bastante inexistente para mi quería andar conmigo, pero obviamente lo mandé por un tubo, después yo anduve con su mejor amigo, y el me dijo que yo era algo así como que su primer amor, después nos hicimos amigos; pasaron como dos años, donde ya éramos mejores amigos, y yo le dije que me gustaba, pero no paso nada. Pasó como otro año, volvimos a hablar, pero como otro de sus mejores amigos quería conmigo lo dejamos. Sin embargo hace como dos meses me dijo que se iba a cambiar de casa, y obviamente me sentí fatal, además que empecé a darme cuenta de que realmente lo quería.

Y bueno el 15 de febrero yo le dije lo que sentía, y cual es mi sorpresa que me dice que el ya lo había superado, que iba a tener una nueva vida y que no quería nada; así que decidí dejarlo de ver. Les juro que me sentí súper mal, y por lo mismo no quería saber nada de amor, amistad o algo que se le pareciera. Por lo mismo pasé dos semanas tratando de no pensar en eso, y obviamente escribir no me ayudaba mucho a olvidar.

Además de esto, ya encontré trabajo, por lo que ahora tengo menos tiempo de escribir, sin embargo intentaré buscar tiempo para escribir y no demorarme tanto ok?

Quisiera dedicar este cáp. a mi mejor amiga: Viry, quien estuvo apoyándome mucho en mis días de depre. Grax amiga, sabes que te quiero mucho, y en verdad no sé cómo agradecerte por todo lo que hiciste por mi, por eso te dedico este cáp. espero que te guste!

Tambien quiero agradecer a los que me dejaron reviews, que son:

Ginny-potter151: mje alegra mucho que te haya gustado el cap. Anterior, y espero que este también te haya gustado. Y bueno ya viste que Ron corto a la pobre de Hermione, y esperemos que Harry le diga x fin la verdad a Ginny.

Vale Silva Potter: pues si tengo q arreglar mis burradas, y ahora si espero no equivocarme!! Y bueno espero te guste el cáp!

xMariana Radcliffex: Me da gusto que te haya gustado el cáp. Anterior, y espero este también te guste, y sorry por dejarte en suspenso!!

Y a los que leen mis locuras y no dejan review, gracias por tomarse el tiempo!!

Avances:

-Ron se encuentra con un antiguo enemigo que lo hará reconsiderar algunas de sus acciones

-Conoceremos la identidad de uno de los "chics mals"

Bueno creo que es todo, son las notas más largas que he escrito!! Espero dejen reviews!! Y que les haya gustado el capítulo (o al menos que los haya dejado en suspenso!)

Love ya α Kare.


	13. ¡Los Hombres Reaccionan!

_Aclaración: Los personajes de la Saga de Harry Potter, y que aparecerán en este Fic, no son de mi propiedad (Ya quisiera yo!) le pertenecen a la autora J.K. Rowling. Y bueno aclarando esto creo que podemos empezar._

"_**amor verdadero y amor definitivo"**_

_**Capítulo 11: ¡Los Hombres Reaccionan!**_

-Vine por ti, vine a decirte la verdad…- dijo él decidido

-¡No quiero escuchar nada!- dijo Ginny levantándose y evitando mirar a Harry, ya que sabia que si lo hacia se rendiría a lo que él le dijera

-¡Pero necesito decirte la verdad!- rogaba él

-¿Qué verdad? ¿Qué tienes una nueva novia? ¿Qué eres feliz con ella? ¿Qué nunca te importe?-

-Claro que no Ginny- dijo él acercándose a ella, Ginny trataba de alejarse, pero mientras más lo hacía, Harry se acercaba cada vez más a ella

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- dijo ella desesperada cuando ya se encontraban muy cerca el uno del otro. Harry se acercó lentamente a ella para besarla, y cuando logró rozar sus labios con los de Ginny, ella se separó -No empieces de nuevo Harry… por favor- dijo a punto de llorar –Ya no quiero saber nada de ti, no quiero volver a escuchar tu nombre, no quiero volver a verte, no quiero seguir pensando en ti…- A Harry le dolieron mucho sus palabras; así que ni intentó decir nada más, y simplemente desapareció

Al día siguiente Harry se dirigió al Ministerio de Magia, y con un poco de poción multijugos que le había obsequiado Miriam, la jefa de Aurores, fue como el padre de Ron.



-No esperaba verte tan pronto Artur- dijo ella sabiendo su verdadera identidad, pero sin revelarla

-Lo que sucede es que ya tuve contacto con mi sobrino, y le dije que le compraría aquel juguete que me había pedido- dijo Harry hablando en clave como habían acordado

-De acuerdo, entonces me encargaré de comprarlo, y cuando lo tenga te lo haré saber-

-¿Qué te sucedió ayer?- Preguntó Ben acercándose a Ron cuando se dirigían a los vestidores -Te fuiste muy rápido y sin despedirte-

-Solo me sentí un poco mal y desaparecí a casa, es todo- dijo Ron con indiferencia

-Seguro?, te noto algo extraño- dijo al notar la frialdad de Ron

-Chicos les tengo una excelente noticia- les anuncio el entrenador a todos interrumpiendo la platica de Ron y Ben –El equipo de Bulgaria vendrá la próxima semana y logré acordar un partido amistoso contra ellos- Todos vitorearon la noticia, excepto Ron, quien no dijo nada y salió de ahí

Esa semana había pasado tan rápido que Ron no había tenido tiempo de pensar lo que haría cuando se reencontrara con Viktor Krum; de pronto tenía miedo de perder a Hermione, a pesar de que ya la había perdido. Estaba muy confundido con todo lo relacionado a su ex-novia y ahora no dejaba de pensar en ella ni un minuto.



Por momentos se odiaba por haberla perdido, y otros más quería irla a buscar y pedirle perdón por lo que le había hecho; sin embargo siempre que estuvo a punto de hacerlo, la imagen de ella y Jack a punto de besarse lo hacía detenerse.

-Hola Rron!- le saludó muy amablemente Viktor cuando los recibieron en el campo de Quidich –Cuanto tiempo sin verrte!- dijo abrazándolo

-Si, ha pasado mucho!- dijo algo sarcástico

-¿Y cómo está Herr…mío…ne?- pregunto al separarse de él

-Imagino que bien, ¿sabes? Hace tiempo que no se de ella…-

-Perro pensé que ustedes dos…-

-Ah si… bueno rompimos hace poco y… ¿Quieres una cerveza?- dijo Ron intentando cambiar el tema

-Entonces crreo que intentarré buscarrla-

Había estado tan ocupada con la fundación y con la escuela que no había tenido tiempo de hablar con Ginny desde aquella noche en que terminó con Ron; por eso la vería para comer. No quiso ir a su oficina para no generarle problemas con su jefe, así que la esperó en el restaurante hasta que ella llegó

-Lamento mucho el retraso- dijo ella dejando su bolsa en el asiento contiguo

-No te preocupes, ¿cómo te fue en tu trabajo?-

-Pésimo, Alan no deja de presionarme, Jaine sigue tratando de hacerme la vida imposible, y ahora si que lo está logrando…-

-Creo que deberías terminar tu relación con Alan, ahora solo tienes problemas por estar con él…-



-No puedo Hermione, menos ahora que Harry ya está con otra…- Hermione sabía que ese argumento era muy malo, pero no dijo nada y solo asintió –¿Y tu y Jack?…-

-No hemos hablado de nada en esta semana que no sea de trabajo, y la verdad lo prefiero así-

-¡No es cierto Hermione! Admite que te gustaba-

-Esta bien, me atraía algo- dijo roja –pero a pesar de mi misma sigo enamorada de tu tonto hermano, y a diferencia de los demás, yo no iniciaría otra relación solo para "intentar olvidar"- a Ginny no le agradó el comentario de Hermione, pero no dijo nada por que sabía que tenía razón.

-¿Cómo te fué?- le preguntó Harry a su amigo cuando llegó a casa

-Terrible, el estúpido de Krum va a intentar buscar a Hermione-

-¿Y eso te molesta por qué…?- dijo Harry algo confundido

-Porque a él le gusta Hermione!- Dijo furioso Ron

-Si pero tu terminaste con ella, además ya ni siquiera te acordabas de que existía, la cambiaste por el Quidich ¿recuerdas?-

-No es que la haya cambiado por el quidich…- se defendió Ron

-No, tienes razón, simplemente buscabas excusas para no estar con ella, y el quidich solo era una de ellas-

-¿Y tú qué hiciste?- dijo cambiando el tema

-Ya recibí noticias del ministerio, en dos días sucederá- dijo Harry cuidando sus palabras



-Genial, después de mi partido de quidich de mañana tendré dos semanas de descanso, te acompañaré…-

-Eso no es necesario Ron, yo…-

-Nada de eso! Estamos juntos en esto- Harry no dijo más y respiró resignado -¿Y Gavin?-

-Las cosas no están funcionando, y de verdad lo intento, pero no puedo sacar a tu hermana de mi cabeza- dijo tristemente

-¿Sabes? De verdad he intentado no entrometerme en su relación, pero debo decirte que ¡estas cometiendo una verdadera estupidez!-

-Gracias amigo- dijo sarcástico

-No de verdad, solo piénsalo un momento, mientras nosotros estamos hablando aquí a ella puede pasarle algo, y tu no te enterarás por que no estás cerca de ella; además la estás haciendo sufrir más haciéndole creer que no la quieres, está con este tipo que no me agrada nada, y además puede que la estés perdiendo para siempre, ¿de verdad es lo que quieres?-

-¿Sabes que deberías escuchar tus propios consejos?-

-Solo piénsalo ¿de acuerdo? Iré a mi habitación a dormir, tengo que estar preparado para el partido de mañana- dijo subiendo a su habitación

Ese día se levantó especialmente temprano, no sabía por qué, pero tenía el presentimiento que sería un gran día; como era bastante temprano todavía, decidió arreglarse mas de lo común, le dio tiempo de preparar la poción alisadora, que no usaba desde que estaba en cuarto año en Hogwarts.

Se dirigió a sus clases, sin presentir que alguien la estaría esperando



-¡Que alegría verte!- dijo al salir de su edificio y encontrando a Viktor Krum

-Es que tenía tantas ganas de verrte! Estás preciosa Herr…mío…ne- ella se sonrojó ante el comentario de su amigo

-Me encantaría seguir hablando contigo, pero ahora debo ir a mis clases y…-

-Había pensado en irr a cenarr en la noche…- dijo él sin mirarla directamente a los ojos

-Me encantaría- dijo ella contenta –Tengo muchas cosas que contarte!-

-De hecho también me gustarría que me acompañarras a mi parrtido de quidich, claro, si es que puedes…-

-Claro- Hermione ni siquiera pensó su respuesta

-Pasarre porr ti a las cuatrro- dijo el Búlgaro despidiéndose de ella con un beso en la mejilla

Había llegado a su edificio justo a tiempo para encontrarse con Viktor, había tenido que cancelar otros de sus compromisos para poder acompañar a Viktor, pero tenía tantas ganas de hablar con él que no le había importado.

-Veo que sigues sin cambiarr- dijo Viktor viéndola llegar con los libros en su brazo, Hermione solo sonrió y desapareció sus cosas a su departamento. Se dirigieron al campo de Quidich, Hermione fue a las gradas mientras Viktor fue a cambiarse



-Esto es muy importante, si logramos vencer al equipo de Bulgaria tendremos un gran reconocimiento a nivel mundial- les decía su entrenador a todos.

-Si!- respondieron al unísono, dieron un fuerte golpe sobre el suelo elevándose en sus escobas y dando una vuelta al campo de quidich. Ron notó la presencia de Hermione y por poco se cae de la escoba por la impresión, casi no la reconoció, se veía más hermosa de lo que recordaba. Pensó que había ido para verlo jugar, para arreglar las cosas entre ellos.

Se concentró en el juego, y sobre todo en vencer a Viktor Krum. El juego estuvo muy reñido todo el tiempo, de hecho el equipo de Inglaterra llevaba la delantera; pero todo se decidiría en cuanto algún buscador encontrara la snich dorada. Ron no dejó de observar a Viktor y a Ben cuando ambos ya perseguían la snich

-Gallagher va a la cabeza- dijo el comentarista –Pero ahora Krum se ha adelantado y está a punto de…- hubo un momento de silencio mientras todos veían cómo Viktor Krum estaba a punto de tomar la snich – ¡Bulgaria gana!- dijo el comentarista gritando mientras Viktor daba una vuelta al estadio con la snich en sus manos, mientras los jugadores del equipo de Inglaterra bajaron a los cambiadores

-Jugaron genial chicos- dijo el entrenador tratando de animar a su equipo –Ben, tengo que hablar contigo un segundo- dijo llevándolo a su oficina. Ron se miró con Ben antes de que desapareciera por el pasillo que conducía a la oficina del entrenador. Se apuró en cambiarse, evadió a las admiradoras que los esperaban fuera de los vestidores y se diriguió a las gradas, donde Hermione estaba sentada esperando

-Hermione- la llamó ya que estaba a unos pasos de ella, pero ella no se levantó, solo se limitó a darle una sonrisa rápida

-¿Deseas algo Ronald?- preguntó cuando él se sentó a su lado

-Te vi desde arriba y… –dijo nervioso -luces genial- dijo él mirándola detenidamente

-Gracias- dijo volteando al lado contrario para que Ron no notara que se había sonrojado.



-Sabes yo he sido…-

-Lamento el rretrraso- se disculpó Viktor al llegar interrumpiendo a Ron –Había mucha gente fuerra de los vestidorres-

-Esta bien- dijo Hermione levantándose –Nos vemos Ronald- dijo y empezó a caminar junto a Viktor

Como lo había presentido en la mañana había sido un día muy especial, y no por haberse reencontrado con Viktor, ni por haber cenado con él, o por haber compartido con él sus recuerdos; había sido un día especial porque se había vuelto a encontrar con Ron, con el Ron que recordaba, con el que se ponía nervioso al hablar con ella; porque él la había ido a buscar sin importarle el haber perdido el partido; porque había notado que lucia genial.

No había podido sacar de su cabeza lo que Ron le había dicho, y mucho menos aquel día; era el día en que iniciaría su plan. Estaba totalmente nervioso, no podía permitir que nada saliera mal, sabía que si lo hacía la vida de él y de Ginny estaría en peligro.

No había podido dormir en toda la noche, y para distraerse decidió preparar el desayuno

-¿El amo desea algo?- preguntó Kreacher medio adormilado

-¿Por qué despertarte tan temprano Kreacher?-

-Escuché al amo venir hacia acá-



-No es necesario que te despiertes tan temprano Kreacher, solo iba a hacer el desayuno-

-Ese es trabajo de Kreacher, qué quiere el amo de desayunar-

-Había pensado en unos Hot Cakes- dijo Harry tendiéndole una trampa a Kreacher

-Pero Kreacher no sabe cómo hacer esos Ho-craques- dijo Kreacher entristecido

-Bueno, entonces te enseñaré cómo hacerlos ¿de acuerdo?- Harry se dispuso a cocinar mientras Kreacher ponía extrema atención en lo que hacía Harry. Después de un par de horas Ron bajó, encontrando a Kreacher y a Harry platicando en la cocina

-¡Hasta que despiertas!- dijo Harry al verlo llegar -¡El despertador lleva sonando horas!-

-¡Lo sé! Aun no sé cómo apagar esa cosa que me dio Hermine para despertarme, de nuevo le puse un hechizo silenciador-

-Iré a desprogramarlo- dijo Harry levantándose de su asiento, mientras Ron se disponía a desayunar

-Por cierto ¿a qué hora te veré?- le preguntó Ron cuando Harry regresó

-Primero tengo que hablar con Gavin, después saldré a Azkaban- dijo Harry evadiendo el tema

-Si bueno ¿a qué hora te veré?- repitió Ron

-Iré a Azkaban a las dos- dijo Harry resignado

-Entonces te veré en Azkaban a la una y media- dijo Ron comiendo otro bocado



Harry siguió con sus clases de manera normal, exepto porque al final tomó a Gavin de la mano llevándola a la cafetería a la cual siempre iban

-Sabes tengo algo que decirte- dijo llevándole a ella un café helado

-¿No pediste nada para ti?- preguntó ella un poco nerviosa

-No, ahora no-

-¿De verdad no quieres nada?- insistió ella -¿Si quieres puedo ir por algo?-

-No Gavin, solo quiero que me escuches-

-Pero…- intentó decir ella, pero Harry puso sobre su boca un dedo

-Tengo que ser sincero contigo- dijo quitando su dedo –He intentado estar contigo, de verdad he puesto todo de mi parte, pero simplemente no puedo sacar a Ginny de mi cabeza, no puedo seguir más con esto- Gavin no dijo nada y salió corriendo del lugar. Harry se sintió terrible, pero sabía que era lo mejor, y después de ir a Azkaban, iría a buscar a Ginny para decirle toda la verdad.

Ron esperaba a Harry, quien ya estaba retrasado quince minutos, y todos estaban preocupados por él, hasta que lo vieron llegar

-¿Por qué tardaste?- le preguntó Ron corriendo hasta él

-Rompí con Gavin- dijo Harry contento –Decidí arreglar las cosas con tu hermana-

-Me alegra, ¡pero nos tenías preocupados!- le regañó Ron

-Lo siento- dijo disculpándose. Miriam se acercó para darle instrucciones a Harry, y después todos se escondieron. Harry esperó hasta ver llegar a alguien vestido de negro con una mascara



-Fui enviado para asegurarme de que cumplas tu misión- Harry notó algo familiar en aquella voz

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó intentando ver tras la máscara

-Eso no importa, ahora debes cumplir tu misión-

-Ya lo he hecho, todos fueron a comer, he hechizado a los guardias y he ahuyentado a los dementores, solo tengo que abrir esa puerta con mi varita para que los mortífagos salgan- Dijo apuntando con su varita la puerta, mientras el mortífago apuntaba hacia el cielo. Harry abrió la puerta, mientras unas personas vestidas de rallas salían a reunirse con el mortífago

-¡Ellos no son de los nuestros!- gritó mientras sacó luces rojas de su varita

-¡Quiero venganza! ¡Quiero ver que sufra!- decía una voz chillona y con un tono infantil.

-Preciosa ahora mismo me estoy encargando de eso- Le contestó Raymond; ambos se encontraban en la obscuridad de la parte más alta de un alto edificio

-¡Si, pero quiero ser yo quien capture a Ginevra!- insistió la voz femenina

-Pues llegó tu oportunidad- dijo señalando el cielo, que se llenó de luces rojas –Es la señal- dijo el mortífago y Gavin salió de la obscuridad desapareciendo

CONTINUARÁ…

Que tal? Se lo esperaban? Bueno yo espero que no mucho, y que los haya dejado en suspenso.

Espero que la parte de la liberación de mortífagos me haya salido bien, es que eso de las peleas no es mi fuerte, y bueno espero que la continuación sea mejor.



¡Por fin los hombres de esta historia tomaron conciencia de las cosas!, y al menos Harry intentará solucionar las cosas, mientras que Ron…

Y bueno les tengo una noticia, que es algo mala para mi, aunque no para el fic: Me despidieron! Lo cual quiere decir que mientras encuentro otro trabajo, que espero que sea pronto, tendré tiempo de escribir.

También quiero comentarles que lo de aquel niño que les había comentado esta superado, y es que ya no tuve mucho tiempo de pensar en eso cuando mi abuelita falleció, hace como dos semanas. Y bueno aunque me entristecí, era algo que ya debía suceder. ¡Yo y mi buena suerte! Pero bueno ahora todo en mi vida da un cambio, pero ya les contaré cómo me va.

Quiero agradecer a:

ginny-potter151: Gracias por tu comentario, y si pues como ya lo dije antes pues lo voy superando. Y en cuanto al fic, me imagino que se decepcionaron al ver que aun Harry no le dice la verdad a Ginny, aunque al menos ya rompió con Gavin!! Espero te guste este cáp! Y me dejes un review para ver si te gusto ok?

Vale Silva Potter: Me da gusto que te haya gustado el cap. Anterior, y apuesto en que en este también te dejé en suspenso! Y creo que eres otra de las desilucionadas porque Harry no le dijo la verdad a Ginny ( Y Hermione, bueno sus problemas empiezan a solucionarse, pero no creo que haya reconciliación pronta… Y gracias por tu consejo, la verdad ya lo estoy tomando todo con + filosofía, o al menos eso trato. Pero de verdad que el saber q me apoyan me ayuda. Grax!!

Princebe: me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado mi historia y espero que la sigas leyendo. Y por cierto, me encantó tu comentario de que escribo muy bien, no sabes lo emocionada que me ponen comentarios como ese! Gracias por el review!!

Geila Potter-Weasley: Tercera decepcionada de que Harry no le haya dicho la verdad a Ginny, pero yo también quiero q estén juntitos!! Aunque creo que falta para eso… y Adivinaste!! Gavin es uno de los malos!! Y espero t guste este Cap!



xMarian Radcliffex: Me da gusto q te guste el cáp. Y espero que también te guste este. Grax por escribir!!

Nessi Potter: Me da gusto q te guste mi fic! Y bueno ya lo dijiste tu ¡Hombres! La vdd no los entiendo ni en los fics!! Aunque como lo dijiste no nos queda otra que quererlo, y gracias especiales porque me diste la idea para el titulo de este cap. Y es que me cuesta mucho escribir títulos. Grax!

Y a los que leen esto y no dejan review, grax! (aunque sería genial saber de vez en cuando de ustedes!)

Creo que es todo, espero que el próximo Cap. no demore tanto, porque ya se me está haciendo costumbre!

Love ya α Kare


	14. El viaje

_Aclaración: Los personajes de la Saga de Harry Potter, y que aparecerán en este Fic, no son de mi propiedad (Ya quisiera yo!) le pertenecen a la autora J.K. Rowling. Y bueno aclarando esto creo que podemos empezar._

"_**amor verdadero y amor definitivo"**_

_**Capítulo 12: El Viaje**_

-¡Ellos no son de los nuestros!- gritó mientras sacó luces rojas de su varita. Todos los aurores presentes salieron de sus escondites para ayudar a Harry a capturar al mortifago que seguía cubierto con su mascara. No fue difícil atraparlo, ya que este se encontraba acorralado. Harry fue el encargado de desenmascarar al mortífago; sin embargo nunca hubiera podido imaginar quien se encontraba tras la mascara

-Es demasiado tarde Potter, en este momento deben tener a tu querida Ginny- dijo él con una sonrisa en su rostro

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le preguntó tomándolo de la ropa y totalmente fuera de control

-Las luces rojas eran para advertir que nos habías traicionado, y ¡ahora pagarás las consecuencias!-

-¡¿Díme dónde está Ginny?!- le exigió Harry aun fuera de si

--

Había intentado localizarla todo el día, pero ella no había respondido ninguna de sus lechuzas, por eso decidió ir a buscarla al diario El Profeta, pero ahí tampoco estaba, ni ella ni Alan. Estaba empezando a preocuparse por ella

-Ginny salió desde temprano a su oficina querida- dijo Molly algo distraída cuando Hermione fue a buscarla a la madriguera -¿Por qué? ¿no está ahí?- preguntó preocupada



-Tienes razón, no he ido a buscarla ahí- mintió Hermione para no preocupar a Molly

--

-¡Dime donde diablos está mi hermana!- Ahora Ron también se había preocupado y desesperado –Es por eso que estabas con ella ¿verdad? La engañaste, tu lo único que querías era tener una arma contra Harry-

-Resulto bien ¿no? Esperar a que Harry la defraudara y mantenerme a su lado apoyándola y "arriesgando mi vida" por ella, debo decirte Harry que no fue difícil conquistar a Ginny-

-Déjate de tonterías y dime donde está Ginny- masculló Harry a punto de golpearlo

-Jamás lograrás encontrarlos, jamás- Cuando Miriam se dio cuenta que no cedería ante el interrogatorio antes que Harry y Ron acabaran por perder la paciencia decidió llevarlo a una de las celdas

-¡Tengo que hacer algo!- dijo Harry a Ron

-¿Pero dónde podemos encontrar a Ginny?- preguntó Ron preocupado

--

Como última alternativa fue a buscar a Ginny a Grimauld Place, no habría querido ir por no encontrarse con Ronald, pero estaba muy preocupada por su amiga. Viajó por Red Flu, sin embargo cuando llegó no encontró a nadie

-Harry!- gritó esperando tener respuesta

-Desea algo la señorita Granger- respondió Kreacher entrando a la habitación



-No sabes si Ginny ha estado por aquí?- pregunto al elfo

-No, Kreacher no ha visto a la señorita Weasley desde hace mucho tiempo-

-Y Harry?-

-El amo salió desde esta mañana y no ha regresado-

-¿Y Ron?- preguntó algo nerviosa y sonrojada, sin embargo el elfo no tuvo tiempo de responder esta respuesta, porque en ese momento se escuchó que alguien apareció

-¿Hermione, qué haces aquí?- preguntó Harry, quien había aparecido junto con Ron

-Busco a Ginny, ¿no la has visto?- preguntó ella fríamente sin mirar a Ron

-No, no se nada de ella- dijo tratando de ocultar a Hermione lo que sucedia

-¿ocurre algo?- preguntó al ver a Harry y Ron tan agitados; sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta –Harry dime qué es lo que sucede ¿dónde está Ginny?-

-¡No lo sé!- dijo Harry exaltándose -¡La capturaron Hermione!-

-¿Pero qué sucedió?- preguntó estática

-Resulta que Harry tenía un plan- explicó Ron intentando no mirar a Hermione directamente a los ojos –Iba a liberar supuestos presos de Azkaban, para poder averiguar a dónde querían llevarlos, sin embargo el mortífago no fue en persona mandó a alguien en su lugar, quien inmediatamente se dio cuenta de nuestro plan y advirtió al mortifago para que capturara a Ginny-

-¿Y cómo saben que tienen a Ginny?-

-Eso fue lo que dijo Alan Poole- contestó Harry

-¿Y Alan que tiene que ver en esto?-

-Él fue el enviado del mortífago, todo este tiempo estuvo engañando a Ginny, solo quería ganar su confianza, ¡arrebatármela!- dijo Harry dando un golpe en la pared



-¿Y qué haremos?- preguntó Hermione intentando mantener la calma

-Por lo pronto Miriam dijo que esperemos hasta que ella se comunique con nosotros- contestó Ron. Los tres esperaron en silencio por horas, Hermione y Ron evitaban mirarse el uno al otro, mientras Harry seguía culpándose por todo. Ya bastante tarde llegó Miriam apareciéndose frente a ellos

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Harry al verla llegar

-Tenemos una pista, pero me temo que no puedo informarte más, esto es un asunto del ministerio, no puedo dejar que te involucres más de lo que ya lo has hecho-

-¡Pero qué dice! ¡La mujer que amo está en peligro y me pide que no me entrometa! ¡Ellos me quieren a mi, daré mi vida a cambio de la de ella si es necesario!-

-Justo es a lo que me refiero, no puedo permitir que arriesgar tu vida de esa manera!-

-¡Es que no te estoy pidiendo permiso para hacerlo! Debes decirme dónde está, porque de todas maneras lo averiguaré y arriesgaré mi vida por ella, así que te pido que me ayudes- Miriam se quedó en silencio por un momento

-Estan en Irlanda, pero no sabemos su ubicación exacta, mandaré a algunos de mis hombres a investigar, pero…-

-Yo iré- dijo Harry decidido –No me importa que tenga que tocar todas las puertas de la ciudad, o cuántas veces tenga que recorrerla, encontraré a Ginny-

-Está bien, dejaré que hagas esto, pero enviaré contigo aurores para protegerte-

-Yo iré contigo- dijo Hermione levantándose junto a Harry

-Y yo también- dijo Ron parándose al otro lado de Harry

-Amigos aprecio esto, pero todo esto es mi culpa, y yo solo pagaré las consecuencias-



-Harry, siempre hemos estado juntos en todo- dijo Ron mirando a Hermione primero y después a Harry

--

Llegaron a media noche a la recepción del hotel en el que Harry se había hospedado cuando fue a la ciclo de conferencias; Hermione seguía sin siquiera mirar a Ron

-Queremos tres habitaciones- dijo Hermione a la recepcionista

-¿Por cuánto tiempo se quedarán?-

-Solamente tres días-

-Está bien, ¿a nombre de quién pongo las habitaciones?-

-Hermione Krum- dijo ella mirando disimuladamente a Ron

-Muy bien señorita- dijo la recepcionista no muy segura –Sus habitaciones son las 301, 302 y 303, se encuentran en el tercer piso- dijo entregando las contraseñas mágicas a Hermione. Sin embargo Ron arrebató una de su mano y subió a su habitación

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Harry a Hermione cuando subían a sus habitaciones

-No lo sé- dijo disimulando

-¿Acaso eres la señora de Krum? ¿de qué me perdí?-

-Claro que no, pero recuerda que nadie debe saber que estamos aquí-

-¿Y por qué precisamente Krum?-

-Porque de él no sospecharían nunca. Buenas noches- dijo Hermione terminando la conversación y entrando a su habitación. Harry decidió no decir 

nada más y tocó la puerta de Ron; éste se tardó un poco en contestar, pero finalmente dejó pasar a Harry

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó él sin muchos ánimos

-¿Estás bien?-

-Claro, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?-

-Mira Hermione dijo eso porque…-

-No me interesa lo que haya dicho- dijo Ron molesto

-Claro que te interesa, y creo que deberían hablar-

-No creo que seas el más indicado para decirlo, si tu hubieras hablado con mi hermana en estos momentos no estaríamos aquí- le reclamó Ron

-¡Por eso mismo te lo estoy diciendo! Dime ¿qué harías si perdieras a Hermione en este momento? ¡Daría lo que fuera por estar en tu lugar y tener a Ginny a mi lado!- dijo saliendo de la habitación enojado

--

Hermione se levantó temprano esperando que Harry ya estuviera despierto, porque ella no pudo dormir bien. Sin embargo al salir de su habitación se dio cuenta que no sabía cuál era la habitación de Harry y cuál la de Ron. Después de unos minutos se dio valor y toco la puerta que estaba junto a la suya; espero un momento y vio a Ron salir

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Ron medio adormilado

-Es hora de irnos- dijo ella mientras tocaba la puerta de Harry. Él no tardó nada en salir, pero no lucía con su mejor aspecto

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Hermione al verlo



-No pude dormir en toda la noche, estuve pensando, lo mejor será ir al callejón donde tuve contacto por primera vez con el mortífago-

-Creo que deberías descansar un poco antes de irnos- dijo Hermione preocupada

-¿Tu crees que yo puedo descansar sin saber que Ginny está bien?-

-Lo sé Harry, pero deberías intentar…-

-¡No puedo Hermione!-

-Está bien, vámonos- dijo ella sin discutir. Primero caminaron hasta el centro de conferencias, ahí Harry trató de recordar el camino que tomó cuando se perdió, pero le tomó mucho tiempo. Cuando estaba a punto de desesperarse entró al callejón en el que había tenido contacto por primera vez con el mortífago.

Los tres entraron con cautela, y buscaron algún indicio, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo el callejón se volvía más obscuro, lo cuál hacía más difícil la búsqueda

-¿Qué buscas Harry?- preguntó una voz femenina entrando al callejón

-¿Gavin?- dijo Harry desconcertado -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Lo mismo te pregunto- dijo con un tono de enojo que Harry jamás había escuchado -¿Vienes a buscar a Ginevra?- Harry no dijo nada, estaba demasiado conmocionado para articular cualquier palabra -¿Tu crees que tendrían a Ginevra en el mismo lugar donde se comunicaron contigo? ¿Con quién crees que estás tratando?-

-¿Gavin tu…?- dijo Harry aun sorprendido

-Te lo mereces, ¡me has quitado lo que más he querido, primero me arrebataste a mi madre, después te alejaste de mi lado por esa!-

-Cuida tus palabras!- dijo Ron en defensa de su hermana, pero Gavin no se acercó a él; sino a Hermione

-Solo vengo a decirte que no recuperarás a tu querida Ginevra- decía hablando con Harry pero viendo a Hermione, quién ya había sacado su varita para 

defenderse. Sin embargo Gavin fue más rápida y paralizó completamente a Hermione. En ese momento salieron muchas luces desde arriba de las casas que componían el callejón. Ron estaba seguro de que eran aurores los que habían disparado, sin embargo no espero a que éstos cesaran, sin pensarlo fue a proteger a Hermione, esperando no haberla perdido para siempre

CONTINUARÁ…

Ahora si no tengo perdón, me tardé mucho para hacer este capítulo y está muy corto, pero finalmente hoy me decidí y no me alejé de mi computadora hasta que terminé, dije ahora si no hay pretexto.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el cáp, está de suspenso ¿no? Pero les tengo una mala noticia; ¡la recta final de este fic se acerca! Yo creo que faltan como tres o cuatro capítulos a lo mucho.

Agradecimientos:

Geila Potter-Weasley: Pues si tuviste toda la razón!! Gavin es mala y también Alan, eres buena para esto, espero que te guste este cáp!!

xMariana Radcliffex: ¿A poco si no te imaginabas ni tantito que Gavin era mala? ¿y de Alan? Espero hayas quedado en suspenso Bye!

Bloody Potter: Debo decirte que me gusto mucho tu comentario, la verdad es que se me complica un poco eso de meter a muchos personajes en las historias y por eso no lo hago mucho. En este fic no creo que pueda hacerlo, ya que como estoy en la recta final no creo que me sea posible, sin embargo me quebraré la cabeza para intentar hacerlo. Gracias por haber comentado mi parte en la que se liberan los mortífagos, me da gusto que te haya gustado, y espero que este cáp también te guste, Grax!!

Columbine Elfglitter: Me da gusto que te gustara el cáp. Anterior, y creo que sigues con la duda de que le pado a Ginny, y ahora a Hermione, espero leas el próx cáp, y me dejes un review!!



Espero que sigan este fic hasta el final y me manden sus comentarios!!

Love ya α Kare!


	15. Declaraciones

_Aclaración: Los personajes de la Saga de Harry Potter, y que aparecerán en este Fic, no son de mi propiedad (Ya quisiera yo!) le pertenecen a la autora J.K. Rowling. Y bueno aclarando esto creo que podemos empezar._

"_**amor verdadero y amor definitivo"**_

_**Capítulo 13: Declaraciones**_

-Hermione!!- gritaba mientras se acercaba al lugar del ataque, ni siquiera se molestó en protegerse, en ese justo momento lo único que le importaba era proteger a Hermione

-¡Ron!- gritó Harry tratando de detenerlo, sabía que su amigo corría peligro, pero de un momento a otro se dio cuenta que era demasiado tarde

--

_-¡Tu hermano es un estúpido!- _se burlaba el mortífago, quién veía toda la escena reflejada en un gran estanque de agua_ -¿Cómo se atreve a hacer tal cosa?-_

-¡Lo hace por amor!- grita ella en defensa de su hermano, quién se encuentra encadenada en uno de los rincones de lo que se puede apreciar como una cueva

_-¡Pues eso no le servirá de nada aquí!-_

--

Al mismo tiempo que cesaban los disparos Harry se acercaba al cuerpo de Ron, que yacía tirado en el suelo sin moverse. Harry sintió un frío que le recorría la espalda mientras se acercaba a su amigo, a su mejor amigo; se arrodilló junto a él y lo volteó con cuidado

-Debí pensar antes de actuar- dijo con dificultad mientras miraba cómo su amigo sonreía

-Eres un idiota ¿lo sabías?- dijo Harry contento de poder volver a hablar con su amigo

-¡¿Y Hermione?!- preguntó preocupado intentando inútilmente levantarse

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer tal cosa?!- grito Hermione arrodillándose también junto a él y llorando desesperadamente -¡Pudiste morir Ronald!-

-Hermione yo…- De pronto se aparecieron varios medi-magos en el callejón interrumpiendo a Ron, quien ya había hecho bastante esfuerzo, y lo llevaron al hospital más cercano. Después de un par de horas Ron por fin despertó, alegrándose de ver a Harry y Hermione junto con él

-¡Ron!- dijo Hermione arrojándose a él para abrazarlo en el momento en que vio que abrió sus ojos

-Me gustan estos recibimientos- dijo el intentando abrazar también a Hermione

-Eres un tonto ¿lo sabías?- dijo ella empezando a llorar de nuevo

-Yo solo quería protegerte… pero ¿cómo es que yo terminé en el hospital y tú estás como si nada?-

-¿De verdad crees que los aurores atacarían sin proteger a Hermione?- dijo Harry en tono de "obvio"

-Entonces soy un bueno para nada- dijo jugando



-¡Claro que no!- le reprendió Hermione, haciendo sonreír a Ron

-¿Y qué pasó con ésa?- preguntó Ron cambiando completamente su semblante

-No lo sabemos, desapareció al instante, y de hecho solo estaba esperando que despertaras para ir a buscarla-

-Pero Harry…- dijo Hermione

-Creo que esta vez es mejor que te quedes con Ron, volveré pronto-

-Hermione- dijo Ron cuando Harry cruzó la puerta -¿podemos hablar?-

--

Harry vagaba por las calles de Irlanda pensando en cómo encontrar a Gavin; se arrepiente de todo lo que había hecho en este tiempo, se arrepiente he haber confiado en Gavin, de haber terminado con Ginny y de haber iniciado una relación con Gavin; sin embargo por otro lado se sentía mal con ella, no podía sacar sus palabras de su cabeza

-"_¡me has quitado lo que más he querido, primero me arrebataste a mi madre, después te alejaste de mi lado por esa!_"-

¿Sería verdad que le había arrebatado a su madre? ¿de qué forma? Estaba bastante confundido, porque la Gavin que él conocía era totalmente diferente a esta. La Gavin que conocía era una persona excepcional, cariñosa, comprensiva, una de las mejores personas que Harry había conocido en toda su vida. Y ahora se pregunta si todo era mentira, si ella fingía solo para vengarse de algo que él no recuerda haber hecho.

-¡Gavin!- gritó desesperado deseando con toda su fuerza que ella apareciera

--

-Ron, yo no creo que sea el mejor momento para…-

-Claro que lo es- dijo él interrumpiéndola –de hecho yo espero que no sea tarde…-

-Ron…- dijo Hermione en un suspiro

-Sabes yo… ¡Soy un completo idiota! Y te debo una gran disculpa, de pronto sentí tanto miedo de perderte que inventé pretextos para no estar contigo; me alejé de ti para no enamorarme de ti, pero me di cuenta que fue la mayor estupidez de mi vida, porque ya lo estaba, estaba… no, estoy enamorado de ti desde hace años, estoy enamorado de ti desde que estábamos en Hogwarts, ni siquiera sé bien en qué preciso momento te metiste en mi corazón, solo sé que aquí estás- dijo tocando su pecho- y que jamás podré sacarte de aquí, eres mi primer amor, mi amor verdadero y el amor que durará por siempre porque jamás lograré deshacerme de tu recuerdo, porque jamás lograré quitar tus caricias de mi, ni podré deshacerme del sabor de tus labios. Te amo y sé que soportarme va a ser el mayor reto de tu vida, porque a veces hago las cosas sin pensar, o soy muy arrogante para ver mis errores, pero tengo que pedirte en este momento que seas mi esposa, porque te quiero a mi lado para toda la vida, y sé que ahora no solo me conformaré con tenerte a veces, quiero que estés conmigo cada noche, en cada triunfo, y en cada batalla, te quiero siempre conmigo, te quiero por siempre y para siempre-

--

-¿Ahora si soy importante para ti?- dijo Gavin apareciendo frente a Harry

-¿Gavin cómo es posible que tú…?-

-¿Y por qué no? ¿Quién diría que le gran y noble Harry Potter acabaría sin piedad con mi madre? ¿Por qué entonces yo no puedo ser tu enemiga?-

-¡No eres mi enemiga! Además ni siquiera sé de lo que estás hablando-

-¡Claro que lo sabes!- masculló ella -¡¿Cómo puedes olvidar algo así?!-

-Gavin escúchame- dijo él tomándola de los hombros y haciendo que ella lo mirara rindiéndose a lo que él decía –Yo jamás haría daño a alguien sin razón, estoy seguro que hay una explicación para esto, y te prometo encontrarla, porque no puedo creer que te haya hecho tanto daño, no quiero hacerlo; eres una de las personas más maravillosas que he conocido, y no puedo verte como mi enemiga-

-¿Por qué Harry?- dijo ella débil y llorando -¿Por qué me haces esto?-

-Te juro que lo último que quisiera es hacerte daño, ¿sabes?-

-Claro que no- replicó Gavin recobrando la cordura –¡Desde que te conozco todo lo que has hecho es hacerme daño! Dime ¿Qué tiene Ginevra que no tenga yo?-

-Estoy seguro que si te hubiera conocido en otras circunstancias me enamoraría de ti sin pensarlo ni un minuto, pero mi corazón ya pertenece a Ginny, y aunque de verdad intenté estar contigo, simplemente no puedo, porque yo la amo, la amo más que nada en este mundo-

-¡¿Pero por qué?!- chilló ella desconsolada -¿Por qué no te enamoraste de mi? ¡Te di todo lo que era, traté de ser diferente por ti!-

-No fuiste tu, es que yo solamente puedo amar a Ginny, y es por eso que te pido de rodillas- dijo Harry arrodillándose frente a Gavin –ayúdame a 

recuperarla- dijo a punto de llorar –la amo y no puedo vivir sin ella, estoy dispuesto a darte mi vida si es necesario-

--

-Ron yo…- dijo Hermione entre sollozos y acercándose a él para besarlo –Claro que si… acepto- dijo mientras lo llenaba de besos –Te amo-

-Haré todo lo que me pidas para hacerte feliz cada minuto, cada hora, todos los días de tu vida-

-Ya lo has hecho- dijo ella un poco más tranquila y recostándose a su lado para no dejar de abrazarlo mientras escuchaba una hermosa melodía que no estaba muy segura de donde provenía, pero en realidad no le importaba, ya que en esos momentos no podía ser más feliz

Hmm, yeah, yeah  
Baby, please try to forgive me  
Stay here don't put out the glow  
Hold me now don't bother if every minute it makes me weaker  
You can save me from the man that I've become, oh yeah

Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was tryin' to be someone  
I played my part, kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart

Sadness is beautiful loneliness that's tragical  
So help me I can't win this war, oh no  
Touch me now don't bother if every second it makes me weaker  
You can save me from the man I've become

Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was tryin' to be someone  


I played my part, kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart

I'm here with my confession  
Got nothing to hide no more  
I don't know where to start  
But to show you the shape of my heart

I'm lookin' back on things I've done  
I never wanna play the same old part  
I'll keep you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart

Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was tryin' to be someone  
I played my part, kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart

Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was tryin' to be someone  
I played my part, kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart

Show you the shape of my heart

--

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a pedirme tal cosa?!- musitó fuera de si

-Porque sé que a pesar de lo que has hecho tu me ayudarás- dijo él muy seguro de si mismo –Porque estarás haciendo lo correcto, yo confío en ti- Gavin no dijo nada más y sin más desapareció, sin dejar ni una respuesta, ni una pista. Harry después de pensarlo un momento se levantó y regresó al hospital, en donde encontró la linda escena de Hermione y Ron durmiendo abrazados



-Creo que tienen buenas nuevas ¿no?- dijo despertando a la pareja.

-¿Encontraste algo?- preguntó Hermione quien se levantó de inmediato un poco sonrojada

-Hablé con Gavin…-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Solo hablaste con esa?- preguntó Ron furioso

-Bueno también le pedí ayuda-

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Ella ayudó a capturar a mi hermana! ¡¿y tu solo vas y le pides ayuda?!-

-Yo creo en que ella hará lo correcto- dijo Harry intentando tranquilizar a Ron

-Harry, yo creo que Ron tiene razón, ¿cómo puedes confiar en ella después de lo que hizo?- apoyó Hermione a Ron confundida por la actitud de Harry

_-¡Harry Potter eres un tonto!_ – se escuchó la voz del mortífago –_mi hija jamás me traicionaría_-

-¡Devuélveme a Ginny!- gritó desesperado Harry, pero nadie respondió

--

Lo estaba esperando justo fuera de la habitación de Ron, hubiera querido entrar, porque la ansiedad que sentía era peor que el desprecio de él. Cuando por fin lo vio salir estuvo a punto de desaparecer, pero se dio valor a si misma y no lo hizo

-¿Qué haces aquí Gavin?- preguntó Harry sorprendido de verla ahí



-Tengo que decirte la verdad- dijo ella invitándolo a sentarse

-Te escucho- dijo él cuando ya estuvieron los dos sentados

-Para mi no es fácil esto, por eso quiero que me escuches ¿de acuerdo?- Harry solo asintió – Desde un principio yo entre a tu vida con el solo propósito de hacerte pagar por lo que le hiciste a mi madre. Desde que estuvimos en Irlanda te di poción de la verdad para que confiaras en mi y me dieras toda la información que necesitaba. También te hechicé para que pensaras en mi cada vez que tuvieras un problema; además también arregle todo con Alan para que tu y Ginny se separaran.

Así fui ganándome tu confianza, hasta el momento en que me pediste que fuera tu novia. Tal vez tu no lo recuerdes con claridad, y eso es porque papá usó el hechizo Imperio para que hicieras justamente lo que él quería. Sin embargo déjame confesarte que me sentí feliz de que iniciaras una relación conmigo, pensé que al conocerme mejor te enamorarías de mi y olvidarías a Ginny –dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- Y aunque te tenía después me di cuenta que hacías todo lo posible por estar conmigo, pero seguías pensando en ella. Cuando rompiste conmigo convencí a papá de ser yo quien capturara a Ginny, sin darme cuenta que te estaba dañando más que si te hubiera hecho daño a ti mismo, y de verdad lamento lo que sucedió, lamento que no te enamoraras de mi, lamento que la ames a ella, y lamento que me hayas hecho sufrir tanto, porque a pesar de eso, yo si te amo- dijo llorando. Gavin se levantó y le robó un beso a Harry, quien ni hizo nada.

-De verdad lo lamento- dijo separándose de él, dándole un pequeño papel y desapareciendo

--



-No puedo creer que estés haciendo esto- dijo Ginny en voz baja entre desconfiada y agradecida

-Yo tampoco, pero vete antes de que llegue alguien-

CONTINUARÁ…

Ahora si me inspiré demasiado, y ni siquiera sé por qué, solo dije me voy a sentar todo el día a escribir y ¡pum! La historia prácticamente se escribió sola.

Debo admitir que casi lloro en la declaración de Ron, de pronto se pusieron canciones muy romanticas en el reproductor, entre ellas "Shape of my Heart" de los Backstreet Boys, que es la canción que Hermione escucha y todo me salió muy natural ¿les gustó?

Y bueno si se preguntan ¿Qué onda con el final? Bueno es una pregunta que se resolverá en el próximo y penúltimo cáp!

Quiero agradecer a:

Columbine Elfglitter: Pues no, ya viste que no me olvidé de mi fic y ahora si me apuré. Y bueno ya mas o menos vimos que nada le paso a Ginny pero ¿habrá escapado? ¿quién le ayudo? Bueno eso es algo que se sabrá en el próx. Cáp. Espero que lo leas y me comentes que te pareció este.

Y bueno espero que me comenten cómo les pareció este cáp, y si tienen algunas ideas para el final me gustaría verlas, porque la verdad es que yo todavía no se muy bien en que terminará esto.

Love ya α Kare!


	16. La Batalla

_Aclaración: Los personajes de la Saga de Harry Potter, y que aparecerán en este Fic, no son de mi propiedad (Ya quisiera yo!) le pertenecen a la autora J.K. Rowling. Y bueno aclarando esto creo que podemos empezar._

"_**amor verdadero y amor definitivo"**_

_**Capítulo 14: La Batalla**_

Por fin tenía la pista que había estado buscando todo este tiempo, pero aun tenía muchas dudas, no sabía si avisar a sus amigos, o simplemente ir a aquella dirección que Gavin le había dejando en el papel que justo ahora Harry tiene en sus manos

-Pensé que irías a la cafetería- dijo Hermione saliendo de la habitación de Ron encontrándose a Harry. Él no pudo decir nada, lo único que hizo fue extenderle el papel a Hermione, quien lo leyó confundida -¿Qué es esto?-

-La ubicación en donde se encuentra Ginny- dijo Harry aun con la mirada en el piso

-¿Y cómo la conseguiste?- preguntó mas extrañada aun

-Gavin me la dio…- dijo en un suspiro

-Harry, yo sé que tu confías en ella a pesar de lo que hizo, pero tienes que detenerte a pensar solo un momento ¿Qué tal si es una trampa?-

-¡No Hermione! Yo sé que Gavin no es así, acaba de demostrármelo, vino aquí a decirme toda la verdad, y a darme esto- dijo levantándose y arrebatándole en papel de las manos

-Estoy segura que cometes un error, y de algún modo tú también lo sabes, o… ¿por qué no has ido a buscarla?-

-Tengo miedo… tengo miedo de haberla perdido… de que sea demasiado tarde- dijo sin mirar a Hermione para que no notara que sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas

-Entonces iré yo- dijo decidida Hermione haciendo que Harry volteara a verla impresionado –Quiero hacerlo, necesito saber que mi mejor amiga esta bien, y si tú confías en Gavin yo…-



-De verdad te lo agradezco, pero esto debo hacerlo yo…- dijo interrumpiendo a Hermione -me quieren a mi; Ginny, Ron y tú no estarían involucrados si no fuera por mi-

-Si Harry, pero tampoco es culpa tuya que pasen estas cosas, nosotros lo sabemos y jamás te culparíamos, estamos contigo en esto, como siempre lo hemos estado ¿aun no lo comprendes? ¿Cuántas veces más tendremos que arriesgar la vida para que creas en nosotros?-

-Creo en ustedes, pero odio tener que verlos metidos en estas situaciones por mi culpa-

-Y nosotros odiamos que tu tengas que enfrentar esto solo, por eso estamos contigo… siempre lo estaremos- dijo Hermione tomándolo de la mano intentando mostrar su apoyo

-Lo sé- dijo finalmente sonriendo –pero debo ir a buscar a Ginny, y mi manera de pedirte apoyo es que me dejes hacer esto solo; pero si no regreso a la media noche avisa a Miriam por favor-

--

Llegó a lo que parecía un gran jardín abandonado y descuidado. El pasto le llegaba a las rodillas, los grandes árboles ya se veían viejos y deshidratados, mientras que las flores muertas aun no querían desprenderse de lo que una vez fue su fuente de vida.

Harry entró con cautela abriendo difícilmente la reja que estaba oxidada; se abrió paso entre las ramas y caminó adentrándose al gran jardín que parecía no tener fin, después de mucho caminar llegó a una gran fuente en forma de un gran dragón. Tenía el presentimiento de que ahí encontraría algo, lo sabía; pero 

el miedo lo invadió por un momento. Se tomo un minuto para darse valor a si mismo y dijo pronunció

-¡Alohomora!- haciendo que la gran estatua se moviera a su izquierda, dando paso libre a Harry, quien caminó hasta la orilla de la estatua solo para darse cuenta que había unas profundas escaleras. Harry bajó cautelosamente sin bajar su varita y manteniéndose en guardia. Cuando por fin llegó al centro de la cueva la rondó con su mirada. Estaba bastante obscuro, pero cuando su vista se hubo acostumbrado observó un gran estanque de su lado derecho, mientras que a su izquierda estaba una tienda de campaña, entró en ella; era igual a todas las tiendas mágicas, con lo necesario para vivir cómodamente.

Al no encontrar otra cosa decidió salir, solo para descubrir que Ginny no estaba ahí. Hechizó cada uno de los muros esperando que alguno se abriera mágicamente, pero no había más trucos.

-¡¿Cómo entraste aquí?!- dijo un hombre de cabello obscuro, alto y de ojos cafés; Harry supuso que tendría unos cincuenta años, pero en su cara se reflejaba la vejez y la muerte que Harry había visto antes en todos los mortífagos que había conocido

-¡¿Dónde está Ginny?!- Gritó Harry subiendo su guardia de nuevo

-¡Ella ya no existe!- dijo burlándose el mortífago – ¡Pero será todo un placer enviarte con ella! ¡Crucio!- Harry no pudo detener el ataque, quedó tan impresionado por lo que dijo el mortífago que nada más le importaba. Cayó al suelo sin siquiera resistirse; el dolor físico no se comparaba con el dolor de haber perdido a Ginny

-Pensé que serías más difícil de derrotar Harry Potter…- dijo el mortífago acercándose al cuerpo de Harry -¡Crucio!-el mortífago disfrutaba cada vez que el cuerpo de Harry saltaba sin control sobre si mismo

--

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió dejarlo ir solo?!- le reclamaba Ron a Hermione cuando le contó lo que pasó

-Conoces a Harry, además ¿Qué más podía hacer?-

-Decirle a Miriam que no lo dejara ir solo…?- dijo Ron desesperándose

-Lo hice, Harry me pidió que esperara hasta media noche, pero no pude hacerlo, Miriam y los demás aurores están en camino, solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde…- expresó Hermione con miedo

--

-¡Basta!- gritó Gavin bajando rápidamente las escaleras

-Gavin no te esperaba… ¿Quieres dar el tiro final al asesino de tu madre?- dijo tendiéndole su varita a su hija

-Quiero saber la verdad…- dijo ella rechazando con un golpe la varita de su padre

-¿Qué verdad?- preguntó Raymond extrañado por la reacción de su hija

-¿Por qué si dices que Harry mató a mi madre él no puede recordarlo?- preguntó enfrentándose a su padre

-Claro que lo hace…- dijo no muy convincentemente -¿Confías más en él que en tu propio padre?



-De verdad me gustaría confiar en ti… pero…- Dijo Gavin dudando por un momento. Harry por su parte se dio fuerzas a si mismo para levantarse; a pesar de que ya no le importara lo que pasara con su vida, le debía una explicación a Gavin

-¡Yo jamás haría algo así!- se defendió Harry levantando la guardia frente a Raymond

-Papá… debes decirme la verdad- dijo Gavin en tono de súplica

-¡Claro que la mataste!- dijo Raymond sin mirar a su hija – ¡Murió por tu culpa! ¡En una de las tantas batallas que se desencadenaron por tu culpa!-

-¡Tú me hiciste creer que Harry había sido el que había matado a mi madre!- dijo Gavin fuera de sí -¡Todo este tiempo hemos planeado una venganza totalmente injusta! ¡Todos estos meses he estado luchando contra mis sentimientos por una mentira!-

-¡No es una mentira! ¡Si Potter no existiera en este mundo tu madre aun estaría con nosotros!-

-Y si Voldemort y todos tus demás amigos mortífagos no existieran yo podría vivir feliz con mi madre, pero las cosas no son así; en su lugar tuve que vivir contigo, soportando todas las batallas a las que te has enfrentado por una causa que no es tuya, he vivido rodeada de mentiras, y estuve a punto de ser como tu…- dijo Gavin herida, Raymond no podía soportar escuchar esas palabras en boca de su hija y todo eso era culpa de…

-¡Tú acabas de terminar con lo último que me importaba… has convertido a mi hija en alguien como tú!- musitó Raymond apuntando su varita hacia Harry, quien no intentó siquiera defenderse -¡Adava Kedavra!-

--

Ya había demorado bastante y Miriam no había sido muy específica en el memo que había mandado, solo le avisaba que regresarían al hospital cuanto antes, aunque no había esperanzas…

Abrazó a Ron, era lo único que podía mantenerla controlada en esos momentos, jamás se imaginó que las cosas terminarían así, y no es como ella lo hubiera esperado, pero en una batalla siempre hay alguien que pierde, después de una batalla nada puede ser igual

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó abrazándolo efusivamente al verlo entrar

-No sobrevivió, a pesar de que el ataque no le dio de lleno fue lo suficientemente potente para matarla…- dijo derrumbándose en la silla que había junto a la cama de Ron. Hubo silencio mientras Ron y Hermione intentaban asimilar la noticia

-Pero cómo sucedió- dijo Hermione sentándose frente a Harry

-Su padre lanzó el hechizo asesino contra mi, ni siquiera quise resistirme, pero… ella intentó salvarme y me empujó contra la pared, sin embargo Gavin no pudo esquivarlo a tiempo… y me siento tan mal por eso, el que debería estar muerto soy yo …- Aun no podía sacar de su mente las palabras de Raymond, sabía que nada más valía la pena desde el momento en que dijo que Ginny estaba muerta, y ahora debía decírselo a Ron y Hermione, pero no tenía el valor de hacerlo –Debo decirles algo…

-Nosotros también Harry…- dijo Hermione tomándolo de la mano, pero alguien abrió la puerta efusivamente haciendo que todos voltearan, y como si estuviera en un sueño de pronto vio a Ginny cruzar por la puerta. No pudo hacer más que abrazarla para darse cuenta que era real

-Pensé que te había perdido- dijo aun escondido en su cuello como un niño, se quedó en esa sensación de tranquilidad un largo tiempo, después sintió la necesidad de besarla, por lo que no reprimió sus instintos y la besó efusivamente como si fuera la primera vez -¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó sorprendido al separarse de ella



-Gavin me liberó, al principio no podía creerlo, pero tuve que confiar en ella… llegué a un hotel, y vi el nombre de Hermione Krum en la lista de registro, en la recepción me avisaron que estaban aquí. Y aquí me encontré con Ron y Hermione, quienes me avisaron que habías ido a buscarme.

-Cuando lo supo, esta enana estuvo a punto de irte a buscar, pero Miriam mandó un memo diciendo que venías hacia acá- dijo Ron

-Te esperé en la recepción, pero imaginé que querrías ver cuanto antes a Ron y Hermione y aquí estoy- dijo ella sonriendo levemente

–Y me alegra tanto que lo estés- dijo abrazándola

-¡Ya vállanse a un hotel!- dijo Ron interrumpiendo la romántica escena

-Eres un grosero Ronald!- le reprimió Hermione

-¿Vamos a la cafetería?- preguntó a Ginny tomándola de la mano

--

Después de comer todo lo que no habían comido en días ambos decidieron salir un momento al jardín, se apreciaba un gran espectáculo desde donde ambos estaban sentados, el sol estaba a punto de esconderse, y después de lo que habían pasado disfrutaban mucho esa tranquilidad que se respiraba en el ambiente

-¿Sabes cuántas cosas puedes pensar en tan solo un momento de desesperación?-

-Créeme, lo sé- dijo ella sin poder dejar de mirar el cielo



-¿Y qué pensabas?- preguntó Harry con curiosidad

-En todo, en mis padres, mis hermanos- dijo desilusionando un poco a Harry –pero sobre todo en ti- dijo por fin mirándolo a los ojos –rogaba todo el tiempo que estuvieras bien, que no te pasara nada…-

-Yo pensaba en ti, en que no puedo imaginar la vida sin ti, porque eres todo lo que soy, eres el aire que necesito para respirar; eres mi único amor, la mujer que necesito, y te juro que jamás he sentido esto por nadie más.

Eres mi primer pensamiento al amanecer y el último al anochecer y hasta en mis sueños estás presente, tu recuerdo me persigue a cualquier parte que voy, en cada paso que doy.

Aun siento cada noche tu cuerpo junto al mio. Y después de todo este tiempo que hemos estado separados aun te necesito a pesar de todas las tonterías que hice y dije; juro que esta vez te amaré más de lo que mis palabras puedan decirlo, si tan solo me das otra oportunidad de poder ser feliz a tu lado te demostraré lo mucho que te amo- dijo Harry diciendo todo lo que no había podido decir en estos meses que había estado separado de ella

-Harry desde que te conozco he esperado este momento- dijo Ginny entre lágrimas - y el que arriesgaras tu vida por mí de nuevo solo me confirma lo mucho que te amo y que jamás quiero estar lejos de ti, te amo- dijo besándolo finalmente sellando su pacto de amor

CONTINUARÁ…

Bueno las cosas empiezan a resolverse, y ahora si se me secó el cerebro, después de la declaración de amor de Ron no me quedaban muchas ideas para la de Harry, pero espero que les haya gustado.

A mi me gustó el capítulo en general. Todo el día de ayer estuve con… "voy a escribir" y dieron las 7 y no me senté ni un momento a escribir, cuando por fín dije "bueno mañána" las ideas empezaron a surgir y salió una buena parte del Fic, ¡Quién me entiende!

Por cierto perdón por el retrazo, pero como les digo no tenía mucha inspiración que digamos, pero al fin aquí está. Espero no se pierdan el próximo y último capítulo y que por su puesto dejen comentarios acerca de este.



Quiero decirles también que he decidido estudiar Literatura Dramatica y Teatro; traducido como: escritora o actriz. La verdad aun no lo decido, pero aun tengo dos años para decidirme, pero me es muy difícil, porque es obvio que amo escribir, pero la actuación siempre ha sido mi sueño desde chiquita. Bueno espero tener su voto por escritora; pero me dan una esperanza cada vez que me dice ¡me gusta tu fic! O ¡Qué suspenso! De verdad me alegran el día.

Bueno quiero agradecerles una vez más por leer todas mis ideas locas que me salen de mi cabecita! Y aun más por mandarme algún review, como es el caso de:

Columbine Elfglitter: pues si, es el último cáp el prox!! y bueno debo confesarte que yo odio los finales, siempre lloro (creo que soy una chillona! P) pero bueno ces't la vie!, espero que te guste y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

Ginevra-Potter: Me encanta que te encante mi fic!! y bueno ya está aclarado x q se supone q Harry mató a la mamá de Gavin. Gracias por escribir!!

xMarianaRadcliffex: Ok soy muy tonta!! como q tienes dentista? es alguna forma de presionarme? créeme, no sirvo bajo presión XP

Creo que es todo, pero debo insistir de nuevo que no se pierdan el próximo y último capítulo!

Love ya α Kare!


	17. Tres Años Después

_O __Aclaración: Los personajes de la Saga de Harry Potter, y que aparecerán en este Fic, no son de mi propiedad (Ya quisiera yo!) le pertenecen a la autora J.K. Rowling. Y bueno aclarando esto creo que podemos empezar._

"_**amor verdadero y amor definitivo"**_

_**Capítulo 15: Tres años después…**_

Habían pasado ya tres años desde que la habían perdido, y ahí estaban, visitándola como si fuera el primer día. Todos los años la visitaban en la misma fecha en que ella había perdido la vida, pero ahora no era el caso

-¿Es increíble que haya pasado tanto tiempo no crees?- preguntó Ginny a Harry quien la tenía por la cintura

-Si, pero aun me pregunto qué pasaría si no se hubiera ido…-

-Lo sé, le agradezco tanto que me haya liberado, que te haya salvado; de no ser por ella nosotros no estaríamos aquí-

-Sé que me estarás escuchando en algún lugar- dijo Harry al aire –y aunque no lo dije cuando podía escuchar tu respuesta, te agradezco porque me dejaste conocerte tal cual eras, y no lo que tu padre pretendía que fueras, por haberme salvado de tantas maneras, por darme la oportunidad de haber estado junto a la mujer que amo tantos años, y sobre todo por poder vivir un día tan maravilloso como el que será mañana…- dijo Harry dejando un ramo de flores blancas sobre la tumba, cuidando de no tapar el epitafio que decía: _Una valiosa mujer. Siempre estarás en nuestros corazones. _

–Tu padre presenta grandes mejorías- continuó Harry –aun no logra superar tu perdida, pero los doctores dicen que aun tiene esperanzas de recuperarse, y hasta de ser liberado antes de lo previsto-

-Gracias por hacer lo correcto- solo pudo decir Ginny, mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas

--

Se había levantado bastante temprano, y es que en un día así no podía ni dormir por la emoción. Bajó a la cocina solo para darse cuenta que todos estaban aún dormidos. Tomó un poco de jugo de calabaza del refrigerador y subió de nuevo a su habitación.

Al encender la luz se dio cuenta que había dejado de ser la pequeña Ginny de su mamá y sus hermanos, ahora no era solo la pequeña hermana, la "enana"; estaba a punto de casarse y dejar la que fue su casa por casi veintiún años. Pero en ese tiempo había logrado hacer todo lo que se había propuesto; primero entrar al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, trabajar en un periódico tan importante como lo es el diario el profeta, y ahora era la redactora jefe de su área. Y por supuesto, estaba a punto de casarse con el mejor Auror de todos, con el hombre del que se había enamorado desde la primera vez que lo vio en la estación King Cross.

Abrió su armario, sacando su hermoso vestido de novia, no era muy ostentoso, más bien era bastante sencillo, no muy amplio de la campana. Sin embargo le sentaba muy bien, y sabía que a Harry le encantaría. Observó una vez más su anillo recordando cuando Harry se lo había dado

--

Flash Back

Llevaba una semana en su nuevo puesto en el diario el Profeta y aunque aun no se acostumbraba a tener tantas responsabilidades a su cargo, estaba muy contenta con su puesto. Desde que a Alan lo habían llevado a Azkaban ella había ascendido en su carrera de una manera extraordinaria. Los dueños del Diario se habían dado cuenta del potencial con el que contaba, y la habían ayudado en todo para que ella se desarrollara al máximo. Y pronto la habían ascendido a editora jefe de su area; y lo mejor del puesto era que ahora tenía a Jaine y Kate bajo sus órdenes.

Estaba muy cansada por todo el trabajo que ahora tenía, pero había prometido a Harry ir a cenar para celebrar su acenso; así que se dirigió a Grimmauld Place en donde encontró a Harry y a Kreacher preparando la cena

-Huele delicioso- dijo Ginny sorprendiéndolos

-Pensé que tardarías más- dijo él saludándola con un beso en los labios

-Dejé algo de trabajo pendiente, iré a terminarlo mañana- dijo ella sin darle mucha importancia y acercándose a la estufa -¿Y qué preparas?-

-Algo especial- dijo él sin más detalles. Harry condujo a Ginny al comedor mientras Kreacher servía la cena. Para Ginny la cena transcurría normalmente, pero Harry no sabía cómo tratar un asunto importante

-¿Sabes…? Hay algo que quiero decirte- Ginny sintió un vuelco en el corazón, no sabía de lo que se trataba, pero por el tono de Harry sabía que era algo importante

-¿Qué sucede?- respondió nerviosa

-Es Teddy…- dijo haciendo que Ginny se sintiera más tranquila y un poco desilusionada –Creo que es tiempo de que viva aquí, conmigo-

-Mamá estará muy triste, ya lo sentía como uno más de sus hijos-

-Lo sé, pero es mi ahijado, ya tengo edad suficiente para hacerme cargo de él, ya tengo un trabajo estable, lo único que necesito es la ayuda de una mujer para ayudarme a cuidarlo…-

-Estoy segura que mamá te ayudará con gusto- dijo Ginny distraída

-Estoy seguro de eso, pero creo que le hará falta una figura materna, sé que tu mamá puede serlo, pero a mi me gustaría más que fueras tú-

-Me encantaría ayudarte a cuidarlo, aunque con el trabajo no tendré mucho tiempo de venir aquí todo el tiempo-

-Ya había pensado en eso- dijo Harry levantándose de su asiento -¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- dijo arrodillándose y mostrando un hermoso anillo. Ginny quedó totalmente impresionada con la proposición, pero no dudó ni por un momento en aceptarlo con un beso

Fin Flash Back

--

-¿Lista?- preguntó Hermione asomando su cabeza por la puerta para no importunar a Ginny

-Pasa- dijo ella sonriente viendo cómo entraba su amiga

-Te vez preciosa- dijo Hermione al verla frente al espejo –y aunque sé que este es tu día te lo tengo que decir…- dijo Hermione seria, lo cuál preocupó a Ginny

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¡Estoy embarazada!- dijo mostrando la sonrisa más sincera que Ginny había visto en su amiga.

-¡Vas a tener un Ronnie! ¡Felicidades!- dijo ella abrazándola

-Bueno no sé si sea un niño o una niña, pero la verdad prefiero saberlo hasta que nazca-

-¿Y cuánto tiempo tienes?- preguntó Ginny curiosa

-En realidad no lo sé, acabo de saberlo, aun tengo que ir al médico; pero quería que lo supieras-

-¿Ya lo sabe mamá?-

-No, solo Ron y tú, hoy es tu día y no quiero opacarte, además ¡tengo nueve meses para que todo el mundo se entere!- dijo ella divertida y poniendo el velo a Ginny

--

Ginny espera ansiosa en el departamento de Matrimonios del Ministerio. Consulta el reloj varias veces nerviosa esperando que sea la hora, hasta que finalmente su padre la saca de su sufrimiento y la toma del brazo. Las puertas se abren y observa que Harry la está esperando frente al Ministro. Hermione y ron son los primeron en entrar, seguida de Luna y Neville, quienes habían accedido a ser los padrinos; Teddy también cruza el lumbral acompañado de Molly.

Finalmente ella entra del brazo de su padre. La ceremonia transcurre de manera normal, mientras Ginny y Harry escuchan cada una de las palabras del Ministro con atención

--

En la recepción, que se hizo en la madriguera, Ginny y Harry saludaban a todos sus amigos que los habían acompañado siempre. Veían caras conocidas como Terry Boot, Ernie MacMillan, -Anthony Goldtein, Michael Corner, y otros tanto chicos que conocían de las reuniones de ED.

-¡Me da gusto que al fin te decidieras a comprometerte con mi amiga!- dijo Ginny a Neville mientras Luna le mostraba su hermoso anillo de compromiso

-¡Pero si era ella la que no se decidía!- se defendió Neville –¡Se excusaba con cualquier cosa!-

-Neville…- dijo ella tiernamente, como siempre –primero tenía que asegurarme de que los Nargles no estuvieran cerca para arruinar algo…- Neville sonrió y besó a Luna; la amaba tal cual era, con sus locuras, con su ternura, con su paciencia.

Ginny dejó a la pareja para unirse a Harry, quien acababa de dejar a sus antiguos amigos de Hogwarts Dean y Seamus para invitarla a bailar su primer baile como esposos.

-¿Bailas amor?- dijo él tendiendo su mano

Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind  
Then your voice pulls me back  
Like a wake-up call

I've been looking for the answer  
Somewhere  
I couldn't see that is was right there  
But now I know, what I didn't know

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself  
When nobody else can help  
Because you live girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky

It's all right, I survived, I'm alive again  
Cause of you, made it through every storm  
What is life, what's the use  
If you're killing time

I'm so glad I found an angel  
Someone who was there when all my hopes fell  
I wanna fly, looking in yours eyes

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself  
When nobody else can help  
Because you live girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky

Because you live, I live

Because you live, there's a reason why  
I carry on when I lose the fight  
I want to give what you've given me  
Always

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself  
When nobody else can help  
Because you live girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself  
When nobody else can help  
Because you live girl  
My world has everything I need to survive  
Because you live, I live, I live

-Por un momento pensé que ese par no terminarían juntos- dijo Ron viendo a su "enana" bailando con Harry

-Yo no, siempre supe que se amaban más que las demás adversidades-

-¿Y pensabas lo mismo de nosotros aun cuando estabas con los otros?- dijo él un poco resentido refiriéndose a Jack y a Viktor

-Nunca hubo otros, a pesar de mi misma siempre fuiste y serás el único; además Jack ya tiene pareja- dijo volteando a verlo junto con Lavander –Y Viktor regresó a Bulgaria-

-¿Entonces?- dijo tomándola de la cintura y acercándola a si

-Ya te lo dije, somos solo nosotros dos… bueno pronto seremos tres- dijo ella tocando su vientre y después besándolo

--

-Quiero felicitar a los novios- dijo George levantando su copa –¡Porque sean tan felices como yo!- dijo mirando a Angelina -Aunque lo dudo- dijo ganándose un golpe de su esposa -¡felicidades Harry!- Todos levantaron sus copas y brindaron por la pareja. Después de comer muchas parejas se animaron a bailar, entre ellos Ron y Hermione

-¿Recuerdas cómo éramos?- preguntó Ginny a Harry mientras miraba a su hermano bailar con su mejor amiga –Ron siempre con sus miedos… ¿me pregunto qué hará ahora?-

-¿De que hablas preciosa?- dijo Harry sin comprender

-¿Me pregunto si estará aterrado por ser padre?- dijo ella sonriendo y revelando el secretito de Hermione a Harry

-¡¿En serio?!- dijo él feliz y a punto de levantarse para felicitarlo, pero Ginny lo detuvo

-Hermione no quiere que se sepa aun- dijo ella en voz baja –Pero los podrás felicitar después

-¿Y nosotros cuándo?- dijo él tocando su vientre

-Una cosa a la vez ¿quieres?- dijo ella divertida

-Lamento no haber confiado en ti, pero ahora estarás conmigo siempre-

-Lo prometí frente al Ministro, no puedo retractarme-

-Te amo- dijo Harry acercándose a ella para besarla

-Te amo- dijo ella antes que Harry la besara.

FIN

Ok, espero que el final no haya estado muy cursi, pero es que lo de los finales no es mi fuerte! Sin embargo hice mi mayor esfuerzo y hasta puse música melosa para ponerme a tono.

En la parte de la boda estaba totalmente hecha bolas!! La verdad no creo que se casen en la iglesia o algo así, entonces supuse que se casarían en el ministerio, pero bueno espero que les haya gustado.

La canción es de mi novio (uno de mis tantos novios imaginarios) Jesse McCartney y se titula Because you Live.

Y no sé que más decir, es feo esto de la despedida, estaba leyendo todo lo que pasaron estos personajes para inspirarme para el final y es raro verlos terminar.

Espero que hayan disfrutado este Fic tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo. Y como no puedo dejar de escribir estoy planeando otra historia, que no publicaré en esta página, ya que no es un Fanfic, pero que publicaré en mi Hi5: , en la parte del "diario" y en: es algo totalmente distinto, pero si les interesa pueden darse una vuelta en un par de semanas, cuando ya tenga el primer capítulo terminado.

Como siempre agradesco sus reviews a:

Columbine Elfglitter: Me da gusto que te haya gustado xq me costó un poquito de trabajo esa parte, creí que había agotado toda mi inspiración en la declaración de Ron. Espero te guste el final. Cuidate.

Celina: Que bueno que a ti también te gustó la declaración de Harry, insisto me esforcé mucho. Espero te haya gustado mi Fic. Besos!!

xMarianaRadcliffex: Ya entendí lo del Dentista, espero no te haya dolido mucho o no te haya pasado lo que a mi: me pusieron anestesia y me encontré con un chavo que me gustaba pero no le pude hablar porque tenía toda la boca dormida!! Fue horrible, pero bueno ya ni modo. Y espero te guste el Final. Nos vemos!!

Y a mi mejor amiga, linda te amo por apoyarme tanto y siempre!! De verdad no se que haría yo sin ti, y mi manera de agradecértelo es dejándote leer el final antes que nadie (además que necesito que me ayudes con algunos detalles del mismo!!) Gracias por todo. Espero la próxima historia te guste, aunque sé que lo hará

Creo que es todo, pero no quiero terminar!! No sin al menos agradecerles por el apoyo a lo largo de estos meses. Espero saber de ustedes pronto.

Love ya α Kare!

P.D. Ya sé que me considerarán una chillona, pero no me importa! Siempre me hacen llorar los finales!!


End file.
